Stolen Heart
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El capitán Edward Cullen estaba sirviendo a su país. Tenía un plan, liderar a su equipo de soldados boina verde en esta misión para detener a un terrorista, terminar su periodo de servicio y decidir qué era lo siguiente: abandonar el Ejército o enlistarse para más. La nueva doctora en la base no era parte del plan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado horas desde que el cielo se oscureció, pero la actividad en la polvorienta calle había aumentado en los últimos treinta minutos. Había visto pasar a cuatro hombres diferentes, apresurándose hacia el edificio contiguo de donde nosotros estábamos. Cada uno llegó por separado, pasando con la cabeza agachada, solo mirando alrededor por unos segundos antes de entrar sin ser detectados. Al menos ellos pensaban que no habían sido detectados. Mi equipo había estado aquí durante las últimas veinticuatro horas esperando por este momento.

El grupo de inteligencia había interceptado la comunicación la semana pasada mientras monitoreaban la radio local indicando que Jami Amari estaría presente esta noche. Amari era el líder de una enorme célula terrorista funcionando fuera de Irak, y habíamos estado tratando de capturarlo por dos años. Una vez que se confirmó, entró mi equipo, Compañía Alfa del Primer Batallón de las Fuerzas Especiales Armadas. El objetivo era que esta misión nos diera una confirmación de su ubicación y la información necesaria para organizar su captura.

A pesar de que con la información se habían podido obtener detalles acerca del lugar del encuentro y quién lo atendería, la razón del mismo seguía siendo un misterio. Por lo tanto, el reconocimiento era la meta de esta misión. Si un ataque era inminente, necesitábamos los detalles.

El encuentro se realizaría en un edificio de departamentos abandonado en una plaza del casco antiguo justo al suroeste del centro de Bagdad. Este era mi tercer periodo de servicio en Irak desde que me convertí en capitán de la Compañía Alfa. Mi entrenamiento me preparó bien para esta región. Pasé meses aprendiendo acerca de la gente, la cultura, el terreno, todo lo que pudiera ser útil. Una vez que llegué, pasé tiempo en la región mezclándome con la gente, aprendiendo de este lugar de la mano de quienes mejor lo conocían. A algunos los consideraba conocidos, pero nunca los llamaría amigos. No tenía ese lujo. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que fueran la siguiente persona que mi equipo tuviera que neutralizar.

Este edificio de departamentos en específico había sido atacado por un explosivo casero hace menos de diez meses. El aparato explosivo improvisado estaba dirigido hacia unos soldados americanos que cruzaban la calle, pero fallaron en la dirección. El explosivo casero aterrizó en un departamento del primer piso. La explosión mató a seis y dañó una buena porción del edificio. Sin dinero para reparar la estructura, permaneció inactivo. Hasta esta noche.

—Cap —susurró cerca Michael Newton, mi médico—. Tengo audio grabando. —Asentí en reconocimiento.

—Video se está grabando —confirmó el segundo teniente Jasper Whitlock, mi mano derecha. Había puesto cámaras en el edificio horas atrás. Necesitábamos confirmación visual de que Amari estaba aquí.

—Calmados, chicos —dije en voz baja—. Esto es solo una misión de reconocimiento. Lo capturaremos otro día.

Esta era una misión de rutina; una que podíamos hacer mientras dormíamos. Entrar sin ser detectados, montar el equipo, vigilancia de veinticuatros horas, luego de vuelta a la base. Esto era sencillo. Newton estaba a cargo de la comunicación, su dominio del dialecto lo convertía en nuestro intérprete. No necesitaba una descripción detallada, pero su trabajo por ahora era asegurarse de que nadie en la reunión supiera de nuestro equipo o nuestra presencia.

La reunión comenzó a tiempo, y si la información era confiable, esto se terminaría en menos de una hora. A la célula no le gustaba estar reunida en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, lo que los volvía propensos a ser un objetivo. Mientras un hombre silenciaba a todos en la habitación, miramos el video mientras Amari entraba. El alivio me invadió. Esta misión era ahora un éxito. Todo lo demás sería demasiado fácil. Amari comenzó a hablar y, sin que pasaran más de dos minutos, Newton maldijo.

—Fuimos descubiertos —dijo, el terror me invadió durante un segundo antes de que recuperara el control de mis emociones, y nos pusimos en acción. El equipo fue desarmado y empacado, en minutos, nos estábamos moviendo.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? —pregunté mientras nos apresurábamos por las escaleras.

—No lo sé. No deben saber acerca de la vigilancia, porque él acaba de decir que soldados americanos estaban al lado y que nos eliminarían.

Rápida y silenciosamente salimos y nos dirigimos en dirección opuesta del edificio de departamentos. Estábamos abajo en números y armas, ya que solo empacamos pocas armas debido a que la misión era furtiva, no de fuerza. Sin embargo, estaríamos bien. Esto es por lo que entrenamos, por qué éramos considerados de élite. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos de la plaza, las armas detonaron detrás de nosotros.

—¡Cúbranse! —le grité a mi equipo. Nos escondimos detrás de lo que parecían ser dos autos abandonados mientras el impacto de las balas contra el metal resonaba a nuestro alrededor—. Whitlock, ¿cuántos tenemos? —Usé la mira de mi arma para buscar por otros elementos hostiles que pudieran estar esperándonos en la dirección a la que íbamos pero, afortunadamente, estaba libre.

—Parece ser que cinco en la calle y uno en el techo, la esquina suroeste —contestó después de mirar alrededor. Jasper tenía buen ojo. Lo veía todo. Seis de ellos. Eso era más que posible dado que nosotros éramos seis. Solamente teníamos que deshacernos de ellos.

—Bien. Tenemos que... ¡ahhh! —Un dolor lacerante me atravesó el brazo derecho cuando una bala me golpeó. En un segundo, el equipo regresó el fuego. Me levanté de donde había caído y tomé mi arma, sosteniéndola con mi mano izquierda.

—Vamos; tenemos que irnos. —Jasper me jaló y nos echamos a correr. Saqué el dolor de mi mente. Lidiaría con eso cundo tuviera tiempo, y justo ahora no era el momento indicado. Estaba siniestramente silencioso, y cuando miré alrededor, los cuerpos en el suelo confirmaron que habían eliminado la amenaza. No sé cuánto corrimos pero, lo siguiente que supe, es que era forzado a sentarme—. Newton, ven a encargarte de esto.

—Capitán, mírame —dijo Newton mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, descolgándose la mochila de los hombros. De ella sacó vendas, tintura de yodo, un pequeño kit de sutura y otras cosas que no podía nombrar.

—Estoy bien —dije entre dientes. Era doloroso, pero viviría. La bala había salido de inmediato y parecía que solamente necesitaría puntadas.

—Haré lo que pueda para detener el sangrado, y luego podremos irnos. —Rompió la manga de mi camisa, envolvió gasas en mi brazo y luego usó la manga para amarrar mi brazo. Gemí ante la presión pero continué respirando profundamente—. Mírame. Sigue mi dedo. —Rodé los ojos, quité su mano de mi rostro y me puse de pie.

—Vámonos —ordené. Necesitábamos regresar a la base, de vuelta a la seguridad.

Para cuando llegamos al punto de extracción, el helicóptero se estaba acercando. Cargamos todo rápidamente y arribamos a la base en treinta minutos. Podía sentir mi energía bajar, pero Newton había hecho un buen trabajo deteniendo el sangrado. Mientras mis hombres se dirigían a reportar la misión, un equipo médico se acercó deprisa.

—Estoy bien —dije mientras alzaba una mano para alejarlos.

—Yo seré quien juzgue eso, capitán Cullen —respondió una suave voz.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡Bienvenidas a nuestra nueva traducción!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el primer capítulo?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Miré hacia arriba y me quedé maravillado ante la belleza frente a mí. Ella estaba mirándome con unos cálidos ojos chocolate que tenían una expresión severa. Sin embargo, con unos gruesos lentes sobre una adorable nariz, un cabello castaño que parecía ser muy suave atado desordenadamente por encima de su cabeza y las manos en sus esbeltas caderas retándome a desafiarla, todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír.

—Sí, señora —concedí con una sonrisa. Ella asintió una vez y luego se acercó mientras empujaba los lentes en su nariz. Tomó una linterna de su bolsillo y la apuntó a mis ojos.

—Siga la luz. —Hice lo que pidió mirando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha mientras seguía la luz. Se agachó y tomó mi mano, enviando una descarga de sus dedos a los míos y hacia mi brazo, se me cortó la respiración mientras la estudiaba. Gentilmente, sus suaves dedos se movieron a mi muñeca. Después de un segundo, moví mi mano para tomar la suya.

—Si querías tomar mi mano, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar. —Le guiñé el ojo, pero mi confianza flaqueó cuando rodó los ojos.

—Pulso firme, las pupilas responden —dijo, ignorándome por completo. Removió la gasa y el torniquete improvisado. Sin la presión, el dolor volvió y mi brazo comenzó a punzar. Mis ojos se arrugaron, pero me rehusé a decir algo. Podía manejar un poco de dolor, había pasado por cosas peores. Sin embargo, ella era perceptiva y lo vio de inmediato.

—Doctora Swan —llamó su atención un joven médico—. ¿Necesita que preparemos un quirófano?

Mis cejas se alzaron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. ¿Doctora? Se veía demasiado joven para ser una doctora.

—No, Nathan. No creo que vaya a necesitarlo. Tomaremos una radiografía para asegurarnos de que no hay fragmentos de bala, pero parece ser una herida limpia. —Se giró hacia mí, atrapándome en sus ojos chocolate mientras guardaba su linterna en su bolsillo—. Vamos a llevarlo al hospital. Quiero una radiografía, una muestra de sangre y necesitaré herramientas para coser esto. Con suerte, estará listo y saldrá de ahí en unas horas.

Me tomó del brazo gentilmente y me guio hacia una van.

—¿Unas cuantas horas? Eso no es suficiente tiempo para llegar a conocernos. —Ella bufó pero no dijo una palabra—. Vamos. ¿Nada? —Subió a la van antes que yo y tomé la oportunidad para admirar la forma en la que la bata de laboratorio se acomodaba sobre su trasero. Cuando me subí, mi cabeza dio vueltas y me tambaleé. Se estiró, tomó mi brazo bueno y me jaló para sentarme junto a ella. No tuve el tiempo suficiente para apreciar la fuerza que eso tomó.

—Capitán Cullen, ¿perdió la consciencia en algún momento? —Sus ojos me analizaron cuidadosamente. La van aceleró, causando que ella cayera sobre mí. La parte superior de su cuerpo se presionó contra mí. Podía sentir el borde de sus pechos lo que hizo que mi parte baja reaccionara. Puso sus manos en mis bíceps y me miró, su rostro solo a centímetros del mío. Me aseguré de flexionar mis brazos para que pudiera sentir mis músculos definidos.

—Si vamos a estar así de cerca, creo que deberías llamarme Edward. —Se aclaró la garganta y se alejó.

—¿Perdió la consciencia, capitán? —Su voz sonaba inafectada, sin ninguna variación. Suspiré.

—No —dije mientras trataba de acomodarme y no dejar que la petulancia se mostrara en mi voz.

—¿Dificultad para respirar? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Problemas de visión?

—Bueno, no lo sé. —Sus ojos me miraron preocupados—. ¿Quizá estoy viendo cosas?

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —Se inclinó y giró mi cabeza para mirar mis ojos.

—¿Estás usando un halo? —Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de alejarse—. Bien, lo siento. Seré bueno. —Definitivamente no era como el resto de las mujeres. Usualmente eso funcionaba para mí—. No tengo otros problemas. Mi brazo duele demasiado.

Ella exhaló y me miró con una sonrisa pequeña y aliviada.

—Es bueno oírlo.

Pronto la van se detuvo frente a la enfermería. Fui guiado hacia dentro y directo a los rayos X. Por la siguiente hora, no vi demasiado a la hermosa doctora. Escuché una conmoción como si alguien hubiera llegado para un tratamiento de emergencia. Supuse que estaba ocupada con eso. Estaba mirando una revista cuando un ruido me interrumpió, y la puerta se abrió para revelar a la doctora Swan, luciendo cansada y derrotada. Jaló la bandeja que alguien había dejado con las herramientas que necesitaba para coserme.

—Buenas noticias, capitán —dijo mientras se sentaba en el banquillo y se acercaba a mi brazo—. No hay restos de bala en la herida. Fue un tiro limpio. No hubo mayor daño, y la bala no tocó ningún hueso o arteria. Una vez que terminemos con esto, con unas semanas de descanso y terapia física, estará como nuevo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —dije honestamente. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella limpiaba las heridas de entrada y salida y luego administraba un ligero agente adormecedor—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —Aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Mmhmm. —Lenta y metódicamente trabajó en mi brazo por unos minutos, luego pausó por un momento, pasando su pulgar por una vieja cicatriz tan solo unos centímetros más arriba—. No es tu primer rodeo, ¿eh?

—Oh. —Me removí, no queriendo hablar de eso—. No es nada.

—No de acuerdo a lo que está en tu expediente. —No me gustaba discutir esa herida. Aunque la misión había sido calificada como un éxito, fallé ese día. Karen perdió a su esposo, Jack a su padre. Eso nunca estaría bien.

—Bueno, eso me pone en desventaja. Tener mi expediente significa que sabes más de mí que yo de ti. Dime algo acerca de ti. —Ella continuó su trabajo, enfocada en la tarea—. Empecemos por algo pequeño. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has sido doctora? —La vi considerar responderme o no. Esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Terminé la escuela de medicina hace cuatro años —respondió finalmente.

—¿Has sido doctora en el ejército desde el inicio? —Ella asintió. Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio mientras ella terminaba de suturar la herida de entrada y comenzaba con la de salida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supe qué decir. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, la buena doctora parecía inmune a mi encanto. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba dando la última puntada.

—Bien. Está listo, capitán —me sonrió, pero era tensa, forzada.

—Gracias, doc.

—Mantenga la herida limpia y descanse el brazo por dos días. Después de eso úselo para actividades regulares, no para disparar un arma o participar en entrenamiento físico. Necesitará venir a verme de nuevo en una semana. Si todo sigue marchando bien, veremos lo de la terapia física. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea operativo otra vez.

—Así que, ¿te veré de nuevo? —Estaba tan feliz ante esa posibilidad, lo dije sin pensar. Por una vez, no era una línea de coqueteo.

—Para una valoración, sí. —Se puso de pie y empujó el banquillo y la bandeja a la esquina de la habitación—. Escribiré una receta para el dolor y un cabestrillo para el brazo. —Comencé a protestar, pero ella me interrumpió—. No está a discusión. El cabestrillo es solo por los siguientes dos días. Puede quitárselo después de eso. Ahora, ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

—Tengo demasiadas preguntas. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? ¿Color favorito? ¿Película favorita? ¿Tienes un hobby? —Rodó los ojos, pero quizá la detecté tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—Preguntas acerca de su herida o el tratamiento. —Sonreí avergonzado, pero negué con la cabeza—. Entonces es aquí donde me despido. —Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero pausó—. Le deseo una rápida recuperación, capitán Cullen.

—Te veré pronto. —Se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva traducción. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:**__ tiene 35 capítulos, final feliz, y vamos a tratar de actualizar tres veces a la semana._

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior**__: krisr0405, rosy canul 10, Pam Malfoy Black, piligm, Crucitaegr, Gnesis, BereB, bbluelilas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Meemii Cullen, Adriu, Isabelfromnowon, Techu, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Shikara65, Ari, EmmBe, tulgarita, almacullenmasen, Rose hernandez, Brenda Cullenn, Peerla Salvatore Swan, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, debynoe12, myaenriquez02, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Paty, Srita Cullen brandon, patymdn, BellaWoods13, torrespera172, Lidia Withlock, Esal, Rero96, alejandra1987, MarianaAlai, liduvina, supattinsondecullen, Tecupi y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Dos horas después, fui dado de alta. Había tomado un rato llenar la receta y que finalmente me dejaran salir del hospital. De ahí, me reporté al comando para la reunión informativa. Reporté los eventos mientras fui cuestionado acerca de cada paso. Teníamos que descubrir cómo es que averiguaron nuestra presencia. Una vez que eso terminó, tuve que completar el tedioso papeleo. El papeleo no era tan malo, pero había demasiado por hacer. Eso es lo que consigues cuando te disparan. Además, con un brazo herido, mi brazo bueno sobre todo, fue más lento que lo usual. Eventualmente, finalmente tuve tiempo para hacer la llamada que evitaba. Un parte de mí deseaba que se fuera directo al buzón, dado que por allá era la mitad de la mañana. Ambos deberían estar en el trabajo.

—Hola. —El sonido de su voz de inmediato me puso nostálgico por verla, por sentirla abrazarme. Me senté en la silla de mi oficina, recargando la espalda y esperando aliviar algo del dolor.

—Hola, mamá —dije con añoranza. No había podio hablar mucho con mis padres desde que fui desplazado. Demonios, habían pasado cinco semanas desde la última vez que hablé con ellos.

—Oh, Edward, bebé. ¡Es tan bueno escuchar tu voz! —Tuve que rodar los ojos. No importaba que fuera un hombre de treinta y tres años. Aún me veía como su bebé—. ¡Carlisle! Es Edward. Ven aquí. —Escuché un ruido en el teléfono.

—Hola, hijo —saludó mi padre con entusiasmo.

—Hola, papá. ¿Cómo están?

—Oh, estamos bien. Solo estamos felices de escuchar tu voz. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos hablar. —Asentí incluso aunque ellos no podían verme.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mamá.

—Estoy bien —traté de sonar despreocupado, pero mis padres siempre habían podido leerme como un libro.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó mamá frenéticamente—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Por qué...?

—Es, cariño —escuché a papá interrumpirla—. Está al teléfono con nosotros. Está hablando contigo, así que está bien. ¿Cierto, hijo?

—Sí —dije, lo que era verdad—. Estoy bien. Solo me tuvieron que dar unas cuantas puntadas hoy. Todo está bien ahora.

—¿Qué pasó, bebé? —Cerré los ojos, tallándolos. Dado que todas nuestras misiones eran clasificadas, no podía decirle lo que en realidad había pasado. Siempre era la misma historia absurda. Odiaba mentirles a mis padres, pero era necesario.

—Un accidente al entrenar. Eso es todo.

—¿Quién te trató? —Mi padre, siempre el doctor.

—Es nueva en la base. La doctora… —Tomé la hoja que estaba en el escritorio y revisé el nombre—. Isabella Swan.

—¿Una nueva doctora? —Podía escuchar la duda en su voz.

—No es una nueva doctora, solo nueva en la base. Dijo que terminó la escuela de medicina hace cuatro años.

—No importa —dijo mamá desdeñosamente—. Estarás fuera pronto y ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por estos malditos "accidentes al entrenar".

En siete meses, mi periodo de servicio técnicamente terminaba. No había decidido si realmente había terminado o si quería volver a enlistarme. Después de dieciséis años en el ejército, el pensar en terminar, en finalmente tener un lugar al cual llamarle hogar era atractivo. Pero no solamente estaba en el ejército; yo era el ejército. Este soy yo; este es quien soy. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que haría, pero aún no les había dicho a mis padres. No estaba listo aún para esa discusión.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijo la doctora Swan? —preguntó papá, queriendo detalles específicos.

—Tengo un cabestrillo por dos días, debo descansar por una semana, luego terapia física por un poco. Estaré como nuevo en poco tiempo.

—¿Sin cirugía?

—No. Solo los puntos. Lo prometo. Realmente estoy bien.

—Me alegra escucharlo. —Podía escucharlo teclear en la computadora, sin duda buscando lo que podía sobre la doctora.

—Suficiente de eso —dijo mamá—. ¿Ya sabes si podrás venir a casa el siguiente mes? —El día de Acción de Gracias estaba a cuatro semanas de distancia. Por ahora, las cosas no pintaban bien para que yo regresara. Con los hombres de Amari siendo capaces de encontrarnos, apostaba que redoblaríamos nuestros esfuerzos.

—Aún no estoy seguro. Tan pronto como sepa, te lo diré, pero si solo puedo tener una festividad en casa, yo...

—Elegirás Navidad, lo sé.

Incluso aunque me interrumpió, podía escuchar el afecto en su voz. Mamá siempre había estado obsesionada con la fecha desde que podía recordar, y se había quedado conmigo. Había algo especial acerca de ese tiempo del año, algo mágico. Cuando era niño, amaba las luces, decorar la casa con árboles y guirnaldas. Pasamos una tarde manejando alrededor de Seattle mirando las decoraciones mientras bebíamos chocolate caliente. Mientras crecía, la festividad no perdió su magia, pero reconocí otras cosas en ella. Comenzamos a comprar regalos y distribuirlos a niños en hospitales que no podían ir a casa y pasar Navidad con su familia. Las sonrisas en sus rostros me hacían sentir cálido. Estaba feliz de ayudarlos a ver la magia de la fecha.

—Oh, espero que puedas venir a casa. —La voz de mamá me sacó de mis recuerdos—. Tu hermano vendrá a casa del MIT*, y traerá a una chica.

Mis cejas se alzaron ante la noticia.

—¿Emmett? ¿Una chica? —Todos reímos—. Eso es sorprendente.

Emmett era ocho años menor que yo, pero a pesar de la diferencia de edad, éramos cercanos de niños. Era mi opuesto total: nerd, tímido y definitivamente no era el mejor con las chicas. No tuvo su primer beso hasta que tuvo diecisiete y su primera novia la tuvo a los diecinueve. Además, hablé con él hace un mes… dos meses… bajé la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que hablé con mi hermano. Estaba avergonzado de mí e hice una nota mental para hablar con él pronto.

—Lo sé. No puedo esperar para conocerla. Él suena emocionado. —Sonreí, pero también me entristecí al mismo tiempo. Algunas veces, sentía que me estaba perdiendo demasiado en las vidas de mi familia.

—Hablando de chicas —dijo mamá sugestivamente y dejó de hablar. Rodé los ojos.

—¡Ma! ¡Estoy en el desierto! —Mi papá rio. Él no estaba siendo de ayuda.

—No me vengas con eso de "ma", jovencito. Una madre puede preguntar esas cosas. Te di la vida; me debes un poco de flexibilidad. —Sonreí ante su tono.

—Me gustaría hablar un poco más, pero ha sido un largo día. Realmente necesito tomar un descanso.

—Lo entendemos, hijo. Llámanos tan pronto como puedas. —Asentí—. Te amo.

—No creas que no noté como evitaste la pregunta, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora —dijo mamá—. Te amo.

—También los amo. Dile a Emmett que dije "hola".

—Lo haremos. Adiós, bebé.

* * *

***MIT:** Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Tata XOXO, Pili, Lidia Withlock, Pam Malfoy Black, CeCiegarcia, Kriss21, Rose Hernndez, Adriu, torrespera172, Lizdayanna (busqué la edad de Bella y no la encontré), angryc, patymdn, rosy canul 10, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, rjnavajas, krisr0405, Isabelfromnowon, MarianaAlai, saraipineda44, Shikara65, aliceforever85, bellaliz, debynoe12, tulgarita, somas, almacullenmasen, Techu, BereB, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, AriGoonz, Liz Vidal, NarMaVeg, myaenriquez02, Brenda Cullenn, Alizce, Mar91, Johanna22, jupy, Tecupi, carlita16, leonor reyes 372, kaja0507, VICKY08, Esal y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba emocionado mientras me guiaban de nuevo a la sala de examinación. ¡Podía ver a la doctora hoy! Había invadido mis pensamientos y llenado cada momento, dormido y despierto, con su presencia. Tenerla en mis sueños era las dos cosas: una bendición y una maldición. Amaba verla cuando cerraba los ojos, pero hombre, despertar era difícil. No solamente era su belleza lo que me había cautivado. Me preguntaba acerca de ella. ¿Por qué se había convertido en doctora del ejército? ¿Qué hacía cuando no estaba trabajando? ¿Qué tipo de música le gustaba? ¿Por qué se puso distante la semana pasada? ¿Cuántos años tenía? La espera en la sala fue corta y en cinco minutos, ella entró.

—Hola, capitán —me saludó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina esta vez.

—Hola, Doc —contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Ella sonrió con burla.

—Estoy segura de que esa es mi línea. ¿Cómo se siente ese brazo?

—Va bien. —Lo moví para enfatizar mi punto.

Y era la verdad. Había momentos en los que sentía que punzaba y para el final del día, estaba cansado. Sin embargo, podía ver que estaba mejorando.

—Echaré un vistazo. —Se acercó esperando que le presentara mi brazo. Esa mañana usaba una camiseta de manga larga, así que la removí esperando por una reacción pero no vi ni una. Tuve un pequeño momento de decepción.

—Parece que está sanando bien. —Tomó asiento y llevó el banquillo hacia mí. Me senté en la cama y me giré para que mi brazo estuviera directamente frente a ella. Su gentil mano alzó mi brazo y comenzó su examen—. ¿Algún problema esta semana?

—No.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿en qué nivel se encuentra tu dolor?

—Dos. —Se movió a la herida de salida, movió los lentes a su cabeza para mirar mejor.

—¿Y al final del día?

—Cuatro pero más que nada debido al cansancio.

—¿Tomó medicamentos para el dolor? —Detuvo su examen para mirarme.

—Los primeros dos días, sí. Luego bajé la dosis. No he tomado alguna por los últimos cuatro días.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, causando que sus lentes volvieran a acomodarse en su nariz.

—Eso es genial. —Se quitó los guantes, los arrojó a la basura, se acomodó mejor los lentes y se movió a la mesa para escribir en el historial médico—. Quiero que vaya a terapia física tres veces por semana durante dos semanas. Sin embargo, los puntos no están listos para ser removidos aún. Quiero que se queden por otra semana más. Cuando vuelva, quien sea que esté por aquí puede removerlos. —Se puso de pie con el historial contra su pecho—. Pronto alguien vendrá para hablar con usted acerca de la TF. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta, capitán?

—Edward. —Me miró con la cabeza ladeada—. Por favor, llámame Edward. —Esperaba que me hiciera caso esta vez.

—De acuerdo, Edward. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí, una. —Me incorporé y me puse la camiseta de nuevo—. ¿Puedo llevarte a cenar?

Me miró, claramente sorprendida. Honestamente, yo también estaba sorprendido. No había querido decirlo. Ella lo hacía sonar como si ya no fuera a tratarme, lo que significaba que no la vería de nuevo. No quería eso. Así que pregunté sin pensarlo y aunque no planeaba hacerlo, no me arrepentía. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta.

—Oh. Uh, um… —tartamudeó, sus mejillas se colorearon, sus ojos no veían los míos—. Yo uh, no creo…

—No digas que no —interrumpí acercándome más, invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal.

—Capitán… Edward. —Me miró—. Eres mi paciente, eso no sería ético.

—Tú misma dijiste que cualquiera puede quitar los puntos. Ya no me estás tratando. —Atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes—. Por favor. Acepta cenar conmigo.

—Yo-yo-yo trabajo esta noche.

—No hay problema. Mañana entonces, o este fin de semana. —La vi luchar con qué excusa usar.

—Um. Ni siquiera me conoces.

Sonreí.

—¿Acaso ese no es el punto de una cita? ¿Conocernos? Vamos, ¿qué otra excusa tienes?

—Yo no… eso no. —Se quedó callada, moviendo su peso de un pie al otro inconscientemente acercándola más, nuestros cuerpos estaban a centímetros del otro—. Yo uh… de verdad no soy… tan… interesante. No quieres cenar conmigo.

Demasiado autocrítica.

—Yo seré quien juzgue eso. —Puse mi mano en su brazo. Me miró tímidamente—. En la cena. ¿Por favor? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Le sonreí de modo alentador—. Solo es una cena. No estoy pidiendo ningún compromiso a largo plazo. —No aún, terminé en mi cabeza. Se quedó callada por unos momentos más.

—Bien. —Me tomó un segundo registrar lo que había dicho, finalmente había aceptado.

—¿Sí? —Asintió y mi sonrisa creció—. Genial. Eso es genial. —Tomé su mano y la apreté. Quería abrazarla pero supuse que eso la asustaría—. ¿Mañana? —Asintió—. Genial. Puedo venir a recogerte. ¿En dónde te estás quedando?

—Yo, uh, termino a las siete. Puedes venir aquí por mí. ¿A las siete y treinta?

—Siete y treinta es perfecto. —Miró hacia abajo. Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo su mano. La solté y me aclaré la garganta—. Yo, uh, supongo que te dejaré volver al trabajo. —Ella sonrió y se giró para abrir la puerta—. Te veré mañana.

—Sí, mañana.

Ella se fue y me balanceé sobre las puntas de mis pies, feliz de que hubiera dicho que sí.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, Pili, somas, saraipineda44, Techu, CeCiegarcia, MarianaAlai, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, almacullenmasen, Liz Vidal, NarMaVeg, marieisahale, Kriss21, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Esal, Beastyle, jupy, tulgarita, Lidia Withlock, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, rosy canul 10, Mar91, cavendano13, torrespera172, Tecupi, liduvina, Johanna22, Isabelfromnowon, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, J, patymdn, Adriu, BereB, alejandra1987, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Mel. ACS, myaenriquez02 y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana siguiente, desperté aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Tenía una cita hoy con la doc! Sin embargo, primero, tenía que seguir con mi día. Tenía mi primera cita de terapia física a las diez, un ejercicio de equipo a las trece y una reunión con mis superiores a las diecisiete, que no debía durar más de una hora. Eso debería darme el tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha y llegar al hospital a tiempo para recoger a la doc. Dado que aún tenía unas horas libres antes de mi cita, decidí ir al gimnasio. Quizás no sería capaz de hacer una rutina completa aún, pero podía hacer algo de cardio y entrenamiento de pierna. Salí de la cama y me puse ropa de ejercicio antes de salir.

Cuando entré al gimnasio, otros de la unidad me saludaron. No queriendo ser grosero, los saludé también pero no me detuve mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás en donde se encontraban los aparatos para las piernas. Solamente tenía una hora antes de que tuviera que ir a la terapia física. Encontré a Jasper usando la prensa de pecho junto a la máquina que quería y me moví detrás de él, cuidadosamente recargando mi peso en la barra. Sus ojos me miraron con enojo, pero rápidamente se volvió molestia cuando vio que era yo.

—Idiota —gruñó mientras luchaba por alzar la barra. Me reí y quité mi peso para que pudiera alzarla. Me reí más fuerte cuando me golpeó en el muslo antes de sentarse en la banca—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí además de ser un idiota de primera?

—Ejercitándome. ¿Qué más? —Dejé mi botella de agua y toalla entre nuestras máquinas y me preparé para usar la mía.

—¿Y tienes permitido estar aquí? —Rodé los ojos.

—No haré nada con mi brazo, _mamá_.

—Bien. Solo no hagas algo que no se supone que hagas. —Asentí y volví al trabajo, Jasper haciendo lo mismo con su rutina. Era capaz de pensar un poco mientras trabajaba. También pensé en la cita de esta noche y en lo que haríamos.

Se sentía bien estar haciendo algo físico de nuevo. La semana pasada, había hecho lo que se me había pedido y descansé. La mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasé en la oficina, revisando información anterior a nuestra misión, esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuera que pudiera explicar cómo fuimos descubiertos. Nada había saltado a primera vista pero planeaba pasar más tiempo revisando la información a profundidad.

—Viejo, ¿qué te pasa? —Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos. Lo miré como si estuviera loco.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dejó las pesas y se giró para mirarme con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—Te quedaste pensando por lo menos veinte minutos mientras silbabas con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. —¿Lo había hecho? Él se rio ante mi confusión.

—No lo hice. —La negación sonaba como la mejor respuesta.

—No me mientas. —Me estudió por un largo momento mientras volvía al trabajo—. ¿Quién es ella? —Dudé, el peso casi me cayó encima, pero recobré el control—. ¡Ja! Lo sabía. No puedes engañarme, Cullen. Vamos; ¿quién es la chica?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. —Me aferraba a la negación. Él se puso de pie y se movió hacia mí, empujando el peso justo como yo lo había hecho.

—¿Quién es? ¿Con quién te acostaste? —Apreté los dientes.

—No me acosté con ella. No seas vulgar. —Alzó las manos en señal de rendición, dándome solo un momento para que pudiera sujetar mis propias pesas mientras aún tenía la oportunidad.

—Lo lamento. —Su acento sureño se notó más con su disculpa. Me puse de pie y tomé la toalla, limpiándome el sudor del rostro—. ¿Ya saliste con ella?

—Aún no. —Sentí una sonrisa estirarse en mi rostro, incapaz de contenerla.

—Oooh. Y, ¿cuándo es la gran cita?

—Esta noche. —Silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Saldrás de la base? —Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado la pregunta.

—Ella, uh, ella parece ser muy tímida, casi asustadiza. La llevaré a Bobby´s. Supongo que habrá la suficiente cantidad de gente alrededor pero no estará tan lleno. Lo casual es mi mejor apuesta con ella. Debo ir con cuidado. —Él me dio una mirada extraña.

—Eso no suena como tú. ¿No eres del tipo "ámalas y déjalas"? Fácil, rápido y a la siguiente.

Quería estar molesto con él pero tenía un punto. Así era como había sido en el pasado. Realmente no tenía que trabajar mucho para conseguir mujeres, así que nunca me esforcé demasiado. Ninguna de ellas tampoco había mantenido mi atención por mucho tiempo. Eso sonaba cruel pero era la verdad. Sin embargo, era mutuo; nunca nos separábamos en malos términos, aunque siempre nos separábamos. Con ella… quería hacer un esfuerzo. La quería.

—Pienso que ella valdrá la pena —contesté honestamente. Levantando la toalla del suelo, me limpié el sudor del rostro.

—Bueno, bien por ti, hombre. —Me golpeó en el brazo, el que no estaba herido, afortunadamente—. Créeme. Las relaciones con compromiso son geniales. Aly Kat y yo hemos estado juntos por cuatro años y nunca es aburrido.

No tenía duda que con Alice como su esposa, su vida nunca era aburrida. Habían estado casados por los últimos tres años, y la conocía desde que comenzaron a salir. Era una cosita pequeña, pero su personalidad tenía muchísima altura.

—¡Whoa! No me voy a casar con ella. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita aún. —Él sonrió con burla.

—Lo sé. Solo digo. —Rodé los ojos y le arrojé mi toalla al rostro—. ¡Asqueroso, hombre! —Se quitó la toalla violentamente y solamente reí.

—Vuelve al trabajo. Me estás distrayendo. —Giré y me dirigí hacia las caminadoras.

—No es mi culpa. Estoy seguro de que es tu chica.

Dado que él no podía verme, no traté de ocultar mi sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ angryc, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, myaenriquez02, debynoe12, Esal, Pili, cavendano13, Isabelfromnowon, Rose Hernndez, alejandra1987, rosy canul 10, patymdn, Johanna22, krisr0405, almacullenmasen, Marie Sellory, somas, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Kriss21, NarMaVeg, ariyasy, MarianaAlai, Flor Santana, CeCiegarcia, claribel cabrera 585, Tecupi, rjnavajas, Adriu, jupy, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, BereB, Mar91 y aliceforever85._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Después de mirar mi reloj, aceleré el paso. Eran las 1925 y no estaba seguro de llegar al hospital a tiempo. Desafortunadamente, mi última reunión del día había durado más de lo que esperaba. Una vez que finalmente me dejaron libre y regresé a mi habitación, me apresuré a ducharme. Luego tuve un momento de chica sobre no saber qué ponerme, pero finalmente me decidí por jeans oscuros y una camisa de manga larga verde oscuro. Podía ser el desierto, pero la temperatura bajaba significativamente por la noche, así que agarré mi chaqueta de cuero al salir.

Eran las 1934 cuando finalmente entré en el hospital. Tarde. No era una gran primera impresión. Me dirigí a la recepción sin saber dónde encontrarla. No habíamos aclarado ese detalle. El hombre del escritorio levantó la vista y me saludó amablemente.

—Estoy aquí por la doctora Swan.

—¿Tiene una cita? —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir en su computadora pero no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Una parte de mí quería decir que teníamos una cita. Estaba orgulloso de ese hecho, pero después de verla cada vez que estábamos juntos, tenía la sensación de que era una persona reservada. Siempre se mantuvo profesional, no solo conmigo, sino con las otras personas del personal del hospital con los que la había visto interactuar. No quería dar información sobre su vida personal si ella no quería hacerlo.

—Sí. A las 1930. Lamentablemente, llego un poco tarde. —Él asintió y continuó escribiendo pero sus cejas se fruncieron rápidamente.

—Lo siento. No veo…

—Edward —escuché detrás de mí y me giré con una sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una gran sonrisa al verla parada en la puerta.

—Hola. —Di un paso adelante y ella también, soltando la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró, atrapó su pie y la hizo caerse hacia adelante. Me lancé en su dirección y la atrapé, su peso descansando contra mí. Me gustó la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. Rápidamente, más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, se puso de pie y se alejó mientras empujaba sus anteojos más alto sobre su nariz mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de color. Me vi obligado a liberarla de mi agarre. Extrañaba la sensación de ella y esperaba encontrar una razón para tenerla en mis brazos otra vez antes del final de la noche.

—Lo siento. —Miró hacia abajo mientras se alisaba la ropa para distraerse.

El movimiento llamó mi atención y asimilé lo que llevaba puesto. Sus jeans abrazaban sus caderas cómodamente y su blusa azul con cuello en V se amoldaba a sus curvas, acentuando una figura de reloj de arena que había estado escondida debajo de su bata de laboratorio las últimas veces que la había visto. Y allí, en sus pies, había un par de converse azules, una combinación perfecta para su camisa.

—No te disculpes. No me estoy quejando. —Le guiñé un ojo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa—. Estás preciosa. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente y suspiró.

—Gracias. Siento llegar tarde. Tuve que hacer una apendicectomía de emergencia, y encontramos una masa mientras realizaba la extracción. Estaba... en... —Se detuvo y puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo, uh, me dejo llevar a veces. Pero no te importa la masa. Lo siento. Tiendo a divagar cuando estoy nerviosa. Me callo ahora.

—No. Me importa. Quiero conocerte. Eres doctora, esto es parte de eso. Y puedes divagar todo lo que quieras. Estoy interesado en lo que tengas que decir. —Me miró con cautela y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Es-Está bien.

—¡Bien! —Puse mi mano contra su espalda y me di vuelta, instándola a avanzar—. Espero que no te importe caminar.

—No. Lo prefiero, en realidad. Um, un segundo. —Se volvió hacia el hombre detrás del escritorio que intentaba fingir que no estaba observando nuestra interacción—. William, me voy hasta las 0800. —Él la miró para darle toda su atención—. El soldado Arnold está descansando pero necesito que alguien revise la incisión dentro de pocas horas. Los resultados de la biopsia deberían estar listos dentro de poco. Quisiera tenerlos para su revisión cuando entre, y el teniente Evans debe estar preparado y listo para su laminectomía. El doctor Juarez la realizará una vez que haya completado sus rondas.

—Sí, doctora Swan —dijo mientras sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad, pero no iba a decir nada—. Que tenga una buena noche.

—Gracias. —Ella se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Hacia dónde?

—¿Has estado en Bobby's? —Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras salíamos y la guié hacia la izquierda—. Es un bar y parrilla no muy lejos de aquí. Es uno de mis favoritos, me recuerda a mi hogar. La comida es realmente buena. ¿Eres una fanática de los tots? —Ella me miró.

—¿Tots?

—Sí. ¿Tater tots*?

—Oh. —Ella se rio y el sonido me calentó—. Sí. Bueno, no me importan. Sinceramente, no puedo recordar la última vez que comí... tots.

—¿Qué? Eso me pone triste por ti. Los tots son increíbles. —Ella se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No paso mucho tiempo fuera del hospital, así que como casi todo lo que tienen en la cafetería. Esta noche es un premio.

—Nadie me ha llamado un premio antes, pero gracias por el cumplido.

—¡Oh! —Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí—. No quise... quiero decir, solo... Dios. —Ella presionó una mano contra su frente.

—Oye, oye. —Le quité la mano de la cabeza y la aparté—. Toma una respiración profunda. —Lo hizo—. No quiero ponerte nerviosa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Solo quiero conocerte mejor. Puede que tengas que pasar por alto mi sentido del humor a veces. Mi madre pone mucho los ojos en blanco por mí, así que tengo la sensación de que no soy tan gracioso como creo. —Ella inclinó la cabeza y me miró con una leve sonrisa mientras una larga pausa se interponía entre nosotros.

—Bueno. —Ella me apretó la mano y me di cuenta de que nunca había dejado caer la suya.

—Bueno. —Le apreté la mano de regreso, luego me di vuelta y tiré de ella para comenzar a movernos nuevamente—. Entonces. Hábleme de ti, doctora Swan.

—Bella. —La miré con una sonrisa—. Soy la doctora Swan en el hospital pero mi familia me llama Bella.

* * *

***Tater tots:** son una fritura de patatas, conocidos por ser crujientes, de forma cilíndrica y de pequeño tamaño.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ rosy canul 10, tulgarita, Ginny miau, Lizdayanna, carlita16, Kriss21, saraipineda44, Pili, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Flor Santana, angryc, Liz Vidal, NarMaVeg, Lady Grigori, saku-112, alejandra1987, LizMaratzza, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Srita Cullen brandon, patymdn, rjnavajas, somas, Tecupi, debynoe12, CeCiegarcia, Clary, Johanna22, MarianaAlai, Mar91, kaja0507, mony17, jupy, aliceforever85, myaenriquez02, Adriu, asielisa123, bbluelilas, Jade HSos, torrespera172, almacullenmasen, BereB y Liliana Macias._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Pasamos el resto de la caminata en una conversación fácil. No había soltado su mano pero ella tampoco me soltó. Me encantaba la sensación de su mano pequeña en la mía. Cuando llegamos a la parrilla, mantuve la puerta abierta y la invité a pasar. Varios hombres de mi compañía gritaron mientras entraba. Asentí saludando mientras la conducía a las cabinas en la parte de atrás donde la música estaba más tranquila.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber? —pregunté mientras ella se deslizaba en la cabina.

—Dr. Pepper si tienen. Agua si no. —Asentí.

—Vuelvo en un minuto. —Ella asintió mientras me alejaba.

—Hola, Cullen —saludó Bobby, cruzando la barra para golpear los puños. Bobby, de unos cincuenta años, era un elemento básico en la base. Había servido aquí durante su tiempo. Luego, cuando un artefacto explosivo improvisado le arrancó la pierna y dejó metralla en su pecho, tuvo que retirarse. Después de su alta, regresó para abrir este lugar. Decía que no podía irse, estaba en casa.

—Hola, Bobby. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Bien, bien y tú? —Miró a mi alrededor—. ¿Te vi entrar con una mujer? —Sonreí y asentí—. Bien entonces.

—Cállate, viejo. —Se rio, sin ofenderse—. Necesito bebidas. ¿Tienes Dr. Pepper?

—De hecho, sí. Recibí un envío esta semana.

—Eso y una cerveza de raíz, por favor. Dos menús. ¿Y podemos comenzar con algunos tots?

—Lo que tú digas. —Me pasó las bebidas junto con dos vasos de hielo—. Llevaré los tots y tomaré tu orden. —Le agradecí y volví a mi cita. Ella estaba examinando la decoración de las paredes, todos los viejos letreros que Bobby había estado recolectando a lo largo de los años, ajena a la atención que estaba obteniendo de los hombres en la habitación. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta pero una parte de mí también se sentía orgulloso de que ella estuviera aquí conmigo.

Cuando me instalé en la cabina frente a Bella, ella me agradeció, tomó un trago y preguntó por mi familia. Nuestra conversación continuó sin problemas. En algún momento, Bobby trajo nuestro aperitivo y tomó nuestros pedidos. Sinceramente, no podría decir lo que sucedió fuera de nuestra mesa mientras estábamos cenando. Ella era fascinante y cautivó toda mi atención. Cuando habló sobre su trabajo y sus pacientes, su rostro se iluminó. Me di cuenta de que amaba lo que hacía; ella estuvo muy animada y emocionada cuando habló de eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué una doctora del ejército? —pregunté finalmente. La pregunta me había estado molestando desde que la conocí. No mucha gente hacía esto, el ejército, sin alguna razón. Dios sabía que no pagaban bien.

—Mmm… —dijo mientras sus ojos se alejaron de los míos. Interesante—. Bueno, definitivamente no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para alistarme pero quería ayudar a mi país. Siempre quise ser doctora, así que esto simplemente... encaja. —Esperé a que ella explicara más. Aunque ella no me estaba mintiendo, era bastante bueno leyendo a la gente y podía decir que había algo más que no estaba diciendo.

—¿Y? —Ella me miró y sonreí—. Hay más. ¿Qué es? —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se mordió el labio. Me moví en mi lugar, porque eso me hizo algo—. No seas tímida conmigo ahora. Creo que esto va a ser interesante. —Ella se rio entre dientes.

—Honestamente, yo eh... —Asentí, dándole ánimo—. Soy una adicta a la adrenalina. —No pude evitar que la sorpresa apareciera en mi rostro. Eso fue lo último que esperaba. Su rostro cayó ante mi reacción y apartó la vista—. Lo siento. Eso…

—¡No! —me apresuré a decir, mientras me pateaba. Puse mi mano sobre la de ella para tranquilizarla—. Honestamente, creo que todos nosotros lo somos, los que nos unimos al ejército. Casi tienes que serlo. —Ella me miró vacilante—. Creo que es por eso que me gusta tanto la vigilancia y el rescate. No solo tengo que concentrarme en la misión, sino también en el equipo. Todas las piezas en movimiento, es un desafío. —Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te atrae?

—La cirugía general, especialmente en el departamento de emergencias, puede ser muy impredecible. Nunca se sabe qué va a pasar por la puerta. Es posible que no tenga el tiempo para hacer suficientes pruebas antes de tomar medidas. Tengo que confiar en mi conocimiento y experiencia, solicitar refuerzos cuando sea necesario y pueda. Luego está el tratamiento o la cirugía. Todo tiene que ser muy preciso. Un movimiento en falso puede ser debilitante. Es... es una carrera. —Aunque no era médico, entendí completamente lo que ella estaba describiendo.

—No hay otro sentimiento como ese. —Ella giró su mano y apretó la mía.

—Sí.

—Aquí tienen, niños. —La voz de Bobby en nuestra burbuja me sorprendió. Él estaba sonriendo cuando miré para verlo sosteniendo nuestra cena—. Llegó la comida. —De mala gana, dejé caer la mano de Bella de la mía mientras colocaban nuestros platos frente a nosotros.

—Los tots estuvieron maravillosos, señor Johnson —felicitó Bella a Bobby, su uso de su apellido me sorprendió.

—Aw, doc —dijo Bobby mientras se sonrojaba—. Solo Bobby. —Ella sonrió y, aunque no la había conocido por mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder.

—Ustedes dos disfruten. Avísenme si puedo hacer algo más por ustedes.

El resto de la cena pasó volando. Era muy fácil hablar con ella y realmente disfruté conocerla. Principalmente nos quedamos en temas seguros. Pensé que guardaría las cosas pesadas para una cita posterior. Una cita posterior. Estaba esperando eso.

—¿De verdad? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se largó a reír, al verla tan libre me aceleró el pulso. No pude evitar reírme junto con ella.

—No fue tan divertido. —Lo fue pero estaba tratando de preservar algo de dignidad.

—Tienes razón. Es hilarante. No puedo creer que hayas dejado que tu hermano pequeño te convenciera de correr desnudo en la calle. En noviembre. En una tormenta de nieve. —Se cubrió la boca y se rio un poco más, sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor del neón—. ¿Cuánto más joven es Emmett?

—Bueno, él acaba de cumplir veinti... cinco. Entonces, ocho años. —Ella resopló.

—Entonces, dejas que tu hermano ocho años menor te incite a correr desnudo en la calle. —Me encogí de hombros—. Oh, Edward Cullen, me sorprendes.

—Lo mismo aquí, doctora Swan. Lo mismo aquí. —Ella sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

—¡Woah! —Me giré para seguir su línea de visión, pero no estaba seguro de qué le llamó la atención—. ¿Realmente son las 11:15? —El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido—. Tengo una cirugía temprano en la mañana y yo…

—No tienes que explicarlo. Entiendo. Déjame encargarme de la cuenta y luego te llevaré a casa. —Me puse de pie cuando ella comenzó a protestar—. No hay argumentos. Ya vuelvo.

Una vez que se resolvió el tema de la cuenta, ayudé a Bella a salir de la cabina y la conduje afuera. La temperatura había bajado significativamente, lo que la hizo temblar y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Como si necesitara otra razón para comérmela con los ojos. Me quité la chaqueta, la giré hacia mí y la puse sobre sus hombros. Ella me agradeció con un susurro haciéndome mirar hacia arriba y notar lo cerca que estábamos. Se lamió el labio inferior y el movimiento llamó mi atención. Quería que fuera mi lengua probando ese labio. Sin embargo, era demasiado pronto. No quería asustarla.

Antes de que pudiera hacer lo que era caballeroso y alejarme, ella se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos me rodearon la cintura y me empujaron contra ella. Durante dos segundos, me quedé congelado, pero cuando mi cuerpo se encontró con el de ella, sentí que cada nervio en mí se encendía. Esto era lo que había estado imaginando durante la última hora y su inicio me impulsó a la acción. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y profundicé el beso. Ambos gruñimos cuando mi lengua la probó tentativamente pero alguien aclarándose la garganta nos llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Me alejé para mirarla, pero mantuve su cuerpo encerrado entre mis brazos. Moví mis manos hacia sus mejillas sonrojadas y acerqué sus labios a los míos para un último beso casto.

—Déjame acompañarte a tu casa. —Ella asintió, apartó mis manos de su rostro, pasó sus dedos por los míos y se alejó del hospital.

—Es por aquí, a unos diez minutos.

Nuestra caminata a su casa fue cómoda. Hablamos parte del tiempo y un silencio fácil llenó el espacio entre nosotros en lo demás. Sin embargo, antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de apartamentos.

—Aquí es. —Su voz fue baja, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla con claridad. Asentí, sin soltar su mano.

—Disfruté muchísimo esta noche. —Ella me ofreció una sonrisa genuina y mi corazón trastabilló.

—Yo también. Gracias por la cena.

—Quiero verte otra vez. —¿Qué pasaba conmigo y mi falta de filtro alrededor de esta mujer?

—Yo también. —Solté un suspiro que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

—Bien. Y no voy a darte un beso de buenas noches, porque no sé si voy a poder parar. —Se mordió el labio, lo que no estaba ayudando a la situación.

—Yo tampoco. —No pude evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? —Ella sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Lo siento. Es solo que me haces sentir... loca... feliz... quiero hacer cosas que probablemente deberían esperar hasta al menos la tercera cita. —Sonreí ampliamente ante su confesión y no pude detener mi broma.

—Yo también.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Kriss21, tulgarita, angryc, Tata XOXO, rosy canul 10, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, NarMaVeg, ariyasy, Marie Sellory, myaenriquez02, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, krisr0405, almacullenmasen, Flor Santana, Pili, somas, kaja0507, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liliana Macias, patymdn, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, rjnavajas, mony17, Lidia withlock, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, MarianaAlai, liduvina, CeCiegarcia, Esal, BereB, Mar91, Tecupi, alejandra1987, twilight-love1694, torrespera172, jupy, Brillo de las Estrellas, MonZe Pedroza, Isabelfromnowon, aliceforever85, Adriu, keyra100, Maribel 1925 y Paolastef._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Me debatí entre llamar o no a su puerta. Le dije a Bella que la recogería a las 1800 en su apartamento, pero todavía faltaban quince minutos para eso. Estaba ansioso por verla, había estado contando los días desde que aceptó esta cita hacía cinco días. ¿Sería demasiado presuntuoso llegar quince minutos antes? ¿Gritaría que estaba desesperado? ¿Las chicas no tardaban una eternidad en prepararse? Probablemente todavía estaba ocupada y no quería interrumpirla. Eso sería simplemente grosero. ¿Cierto?

—Hola. —Me di la vuelta desde donde había estado caminando para encontrar a Bella parada en la puerta mirándome vacilante.

—¡Hola! —Di un paso adelante y la jalé a mis brazos, presionando mis labios contra los de ella sin pensar. No me aparté de inmediato, pero no me demoré tanto como me hubiera gustado. Cuando finalmente me alejé, me alegró ver la sonrisa en su rostro—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. —Su rostro se volvió escéptico.

—Has estado caminando aquí por al menos cinco minutos. —Sentí las puntas de mis orejas calentarse. Sin estar seguro de poder mirarla a los ojos, aparté la vista y me pasé los dedos por el pelo para darme algo que hacer.

—Tú, eh... ¿viste eso?

—He estado lista hace un rato, emocionada de finalmente verte de nuevo. —Levanté la vista para encontrar solo sinceridad en su rostro—. Estaba esperando que llegaras y te iba a dar tiempo para reunir el coraje, pero... —Me reí entre dientes.

—No quería precipitarme. Y, sinceramente, no quería apresurarte por llegar demasiado temprano. —Extendió la mano hacia mí, metió mi mano en la de ella y enroscó nuestros dedos.

—Me gusta que estés ansioso. Yo lo estoy también. Realmente me gustas, Edward. Espero que a ti te pase también. ¡Te guste! ¡Que yo te guste también! —No detuve la risa que brotó de mí ante su insinuación inesperada. No pude resistir y picoteé sus labios nuevamente.

—Sí. Me gustas. Mucho. —Ella sonrió.

—Bien. —Ella me apretó la mano y yo le devolví el apretón—. Entonces, ¿a dónde? ¿Qué has planeado para mí? —Me di vuelta y abrí la puerta de la camioneta.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre salir de la base? —Sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

—Eso sería genial. Solo he salido unas pocas veces. —Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y me apresuré al asiento del conductor encendiendo el motor y saliendo.

—Hay un restaurante no muy lejos que sirve muy buena cocina turca. Lo encontré en mi primer periodo de servicio y vuelvo tan a menudo como puedo.

—¿Turca? ¡Eso suena divertido! —Su entusiasmo era contagioso y me sentí emocionado de darle esta experiencia.

El viaje no fue demasiado largo y el trabajo fue el tema de nuestra conversación. Después de contarme acerca de un soldado que entró con una herida de bala que le había cortado la arteria femoral, ella preguntó por mi equipo. Los mencioné en nuestras conversaciones pero no en detalle. Le conté sobre cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo. El segundo teniente Jasper Whitlock había estado conmigo durante años. Habíamos trabajado juntos antes de convertirme en capitán y a menos que él tuviera mayores aspiraciones, estaría conmigo hasta el final. Confiaba en él más que en nadie con quien había trabajado y no lo abandonaría fácilmente.

Le conté sobre nuestro médico, Michael Newton. Llevaba casi un año con nosotros y todavía se estaba adaptando al equipo. Era fantástico en su trabajo y sabía que veríamos grandes cosas de él. Ella comentó nuevamente que había hecho un muy buen trabajo al tratarme en el campo y preguntó si tenía la intención de continuar su entrenamiento. Sinceramente, no sabía la respuesta y debería. Definitivamente hablaría con él sobre eso en algún momento en el futuro cercano.

Antes de que pudiera hablarle de los demás, llegamos al restaurante. Aparqué, abrí la puerta y la acompañé al interior. Le puse una mano en la espalda para guiarla, porque estaba ocupada mirando todo. Cada vez que salía de la base, estaba constantemente alerta buscando que algo saliera mal. Riesgos del trabajo. Fue agradable ver el lugar a través de sus ojos. Ella estaba hipnotizada.

—Hola —nos saludó la anfitriona en un inglés muy acentuado.

—Msaa alkheer —respondió Bella. Traté de que la sorpresa no se mostrara en mi cara. ¿Ella sabía árabe? La sonrisa de la anfitriona se amplió en agradecimiento. Ella preguntó, en árabe, si solo seríamos nosotros dos cenando. Le dije que sí y pedí una mesa tranquila. Parecía apreciar que habláramos en su lengua materna y luego nos llevó a una mesa en la parte de atrás.

—Shkra. —Ella asintió y luego se fue asegurándonos que un camarero estaría con nosotros pronto—. Entonces, ¿sabes árabe?

—Algo. —Ella arrugó la nariz mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado—. Cuando elegí esta tarea, comencé a tratar de aprender. Es difícil, por lo que realmente solo me siento cómoda con algunas cosas, básicamente bromas.

—Tu acento es perfecto. —Ella se encogió de hombros y luego levantó el menú antes de volver a colocarlo sobre la mesa.

—¿Ordenas por mí?

La noche fue maravillosa. La comida era excelente y ver a Bella disfrutarla me hizo lamer mis propios labios en respuesta. Hablamos de nuestra infancia. Sonreí ante la imagen que pintó de una pequeña Bella totalmente absorta en sus libros. Le conté que había crecido con dos padres que eran muy inteligentes, pero que no había obtenido ese gen. No era tonto de ninguna manera, pero sabía que nunca sería un médico como mi padre o un CEO como mi madre. Cuando el tema se dirigió naturalmente a la escuela, Bella cambió de tema. Lo dejé pasar por ahora. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para discutir eso más tarde.

A las 2100 horas, me aseguré de pagar la cuenta y que estuviéramos en camino. Por mucho que estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo con Bella, la quería de vuelta en la base antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La quería a salvo. Una vez que la llevé a su edificio, la acompañé a su departamento sin querer despedirme.

—Pasé un tiempo maravilloso esta noche, Edward —dijo mientras se movía para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran a centímetros de distancia.

—Me alegro. Y gracias por acompañarme —acordé y luego presioné mis labios contra los de ella.

No me preocupaba ser delicado. Estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que Bella no lo era. Ella no me decepcionó y arqueó la espalda para empujar su cuerpo contra el mío. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, apretándola más fuerte. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y mi suspiro fue ahogado por su gemido. Se sentía tan bien y no quería detener mi exploración pero era solo la segunda cita. De mala gana y después de darme unos momentos para disfrutar su sabor, me alejé. Mantuve su rostro en mis manos, mi frente contra la de ella. Mantuve los ojos cerrados sabiendo que si veía lo que sabía que estaría allí, no podría alejarme.

—Voy a irme ahora, así no haré algo estúpido. —Su respiración era rápida, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente contra el mío.

—No sería estúpido —dijo con voz ronca. Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza minuciosamente.

—Tú vales más que eso. —Finalmente abrí los ojos para verla mirándome tiernamente.

—Muy pronto. —Fue más una demanda que una solicitud. Ella me besó bruscamente antes de darse la vuelta y entrar. Cuando escuché el giro de la cerradura, apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta. Sabía que había sido la elección correcta, pero una parte de mí estaba pateándome el culo. Podría haberla tenido.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ tulgarita, mony17, almacullenmasen, angryc, rosy canul 10, NarMaVeg, Flor Santana, piligm, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson (creo que no hay ninguno), Pam Malfoy Black, somas, Tata XOXO, patymdn, krisr0405, Kriss21, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Lidia withlock, AriGoonz, CeCiegarcia, Srita Cullen brandon, Adriu, freedom2604, LizMaratzza, Marie Sellory, Isabelfromnowon, aliceforever85, BereB, torrespera172, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Liliana Macias, EmmaBe, Tecupi, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, Mar91 y rjnavajas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Bella planeó nuestra tercera cita. Ella no tenía que trabajar el siguiente viernes, por lo que me invitó a pasar un rato juntos y a preparar la cena. Mi equipo tuvo un ejercicio de entrenamiento que nos alejó de la base durante la mayor parte del día, así que cuando regresamos esa tarde, apresuré a todos para que hicieran su reporte y luego corrí a ducharme y afeitarme antes de dirigirme al departamento de Bella. No habíamos establecido una hora específica ya que no sabía cuándo terminaría el ejercicio, pero tenía la sensación de que no se molestaría si aparecía a las 1700.

—Oh, Dios mío —gemí cuando me alejé de su beso mientras ella me empujaba dentro. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de los olores—. ¿Qué estás cocinando? Se me está haciendo agua la boca. —Abrí los ojos y la observé completamente por primera vez. Llevaba una blusa sin tirantes que mostraba sus brazos tonificados y esta corta, y quiero decir corta y pequeña, falda. Ahora la comida no era lo único que me hacía salivar.

—Tengo una carne asada en el horno que debería estar casi lista —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a la cocina. Entré y cerré la puerta con llave antes de dejar caer mi chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá y seguirla. Tuve que contenerme cuando doblé la esquina para encontrarla inclinada sacando una bandeja del horno. Lo colocó en la estufa y sacó las tapas de dos ollas para revelar judías verdes y, mierda, ¿era puré de papas?

—Nena, eso se ve ridículamente bien. —Ella me sonrió antes de abrir un armario y alzar la mano para bajar dos platos.

—Toma asiento. Llevaré esto a la mesa.

Apenas podía contener mi emoción. La comida casera era una rareza aquí y habían pasado meses desde que pude visitar mi casa, así que esto iba a ser un verdadero placer. Ella apoyó el plato frente a mí y apenas pude evitar comenzar antes de que se sentara. Sin embargo, no esperé mucho y cerré los ojos para saborear mi primer bocado. Fue increíble, recordándome a mi hogar. Incluso podría haber sido mejor que el de mi madre. Tuve dos porciones antes de apartar mi silla de la mesa y reclinarme sobre ella.

—Esa fue una de las mejores comidas que he tenido en mucho tiempo —le dije honestamente. Terminó sus últimos bocados antes de apartar su plato y girarse hacia mí.

—Gracias —dijo amablemente.

—Realmente quiero decir eso. Eres una cocinera increíble. —Me froté el estómago disfrutando de la comida que acababa de comer. Miré para ver a Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las cosas que eso me hacía.

—¿Listo para el postre? —Estaba satisfecho con la cena pero de ninguna manera iba a rechazar el postre.

—Siempre que tú lo estés. —No esperaba su próximo movimiento.

Se puso de pie, caminó unos pocos pasos hacia mí y se sentó en mi regazo, a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Moví mis manos para mantenerla firme y ella apretó mis labios entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo. Este no era el postre que esperaba, pero definitivamente no estaba rechazándolo. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su atrevimiento pero no debería haberlo estado. Cuando la conocí, pensé que Bella sería tímida y reservada. Había aprendido durante nuestro corto tiempo juntos que ella no lo era. Solo tardé un poco en conocerla antes de que ella se abriera.

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a vagar, no la detuve e hice algunas exploraciones por mi cuenta. Pasé mis manos sobre sus caderas, sus costados y sus senos. Se arqueó hacia adelante aumentando la presión mientras sus manos se movían hacia mi cabello, donde tiró, haciendo que mi estómago se apretara con anticipación. Sus manos se movieron para sacar mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Solo nos separamos el tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de la tela antes de volver a fusionarnos. En poco tiempo, ella retrocedió para tomar un poco de aire. No queriendo separarme, me moví para besar ese cuello largo y delgado con el que había soñado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras exploraba más de su piel con mis labios y le quitaba la camisa y el sujetador de su cuerpo.

—Por favor. —Su suplicante respiración me estimuló, así que me paré con ella envuelta a mi alrededor.

—¿Cama? —Ella hizo un gesto detrás de mí con la cabeza.

—Allá atrás. —Me moví en esa dirección rápidamente, más que listo para finalmente estar con ella. No importaba que nos conociéramos hacía unas semanas. Se sentía como si la hubiera esperado toda la vida. Esto era tan esperado—. Gira a la izquierda. —Lo hice y seguí caminando hasta que mis rodillas entraron en contacto con la cama. Sin esperar que estuviera tan cerca, caí hacia adelante y Bella chilló. Me agaché y me preparé para amortiguar nuestro impacto. Puse mi peso sobre ella y ella gimió. Empujó mi hombro y me di la vuelta, su cuerpo siguió al mío, así que se sentó a horcajadas. Se levantó para sentarse y admiré la vista—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?

—He querido esto desde el día en que te conocí —le dije honestamente. Ella sonrió victoriosamente.

—Yo también. —Ella retrocedió para estar sentada sobre mis muslos y desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón, bajando la cremallera. No hubo dudas en su movimiento. Mis ojos giraron hacia atrás cuando sus nudillos rozaron mi polla—. Levántate. —Hice lo que me indicó y ella bajó mis jeans y se llevó mi ropa interior. Cuando se inclinó sobre mí, me senté y la volteé sobre su espalda.

—Tu turno. —Colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró hacia abajo sugestivamente, haciéndome cumplir mi promesa. Me quité los pantalones y luego lentamente saqué el pequeño trozo de falda de sus piernas dejando su pequeño cuerpo apretado a la vista. Me detuve por un momento para apreciarla. Tenía la sensación de que Bella se cuidaba a sí misma, pero este tono y definición tomaba trabajo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar o pensar más, ella agarró mi brazo y me tiró encima de ella.

—Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo más tarde. —Se levantó y tiró de mi labio entre sus dientes antes de que su cabeza cayera sobre la cama—. Por favor. —Se agachó y me tomó en su mano. Dejé de respirar mientras sus suaves dedos me acariciaban la polla y me acercaban más y más a donde quería estar.

—Espera. —Traté de alejarme, pero ella se quejó—. Espera. Necesito…

—¡Mierda! —Miró a la izquierda y extendió la mano para abrir un cajón. Tocó alrededor por un segundo antes de sacar un condón y sostenerlo triunfante entre sus dedos—. ¿Este sirve?

No esperó a que respondiera antes de romper el paquete con los dientes. Tomé la goma de ella y la hice rodar moviéndome sobre ella. Ella me guió a su entrada y empujé lentamente. La sensación fue abrumadora. Tuve que hacer una pausa para recuperar el control y no soltar mi carga en dos segundos. Me dio unos segundos mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi espalda ligeramente haciéndome temblar ante la sensación. En la siguiente caricia, agarró mi trasero y tiró. _Mensaje recibido._ Me retiré y, cuando volví a entrar, ella arqueó la espalda y envolvió su pierna alrededor de mi pantorrilla.

—Sí. —Su afirmación me estimuló y aceleré. Los sonidos que hizo, los gemidos entrecortados, los jadeos, los suspiros y los gemidos completos... cada confirmación de que estaba disfrutando esto aumentó mi propio placer. Agarré su rodilla y la puse sobre mi codo, acercando su pierna a su cuerpo mientras sentía que me hundía más—. ¡Oh! —Su mano voló hacia la pared, sosteniéndose. Sentí mis bolas apretarse y supe que no duraría mucho más—. Justo... ahí.

—¿Te gusta eso? —Ella asintió una vez, así que embestí más profundo, golpeando un lugar mágico para ella. Su respiración se hizo superficial, su boca abierta. Me incliné para besarla y ella me devolvió el beso descuidadamente. De repente, ella se apartó, su respiración se detuvo cuando se puso rígida. Sentí sus paredes palpitar a mi alrededor haciéndome perderlo. Me quedé quieto dentro de ella, mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro mientras me corría. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, me di la vuelta tirando de ella para que estuviera acostada sobre mi pecho. No hablamos durante unos minutos mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba. Cuando sentí su movimiento, volví la cabeza para verla sonriéndome.

—Eres realmente bueno en eso. —Me reí de su franco cumplido.

—Bueno, gracias, señora. —Puso su mano sobre mi estómago y luego la bajó lentamente.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, rosy canul 10, alejandra1987, Pili, Liliana Macias, Lizdayanna, Lidia withlock, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, myaenriquez02, saraipineda44, angryc, Somy, somas, krisr0405, Kriss21, Srita Cullen brandon, CeCiegarcia, mony17, LizMaratzza, tulgarita, Brillo de las Estrellas, Adriu, bbluelilas, jupy, torrespera172, almacullenmasen, kaja0507, Mar91, rjnavajas, NarMaVeg, Pam Malfoy Black, BereB, Brenda Cullenn, Tecupi, aliceforever85 y Danny CullenMa._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

No podía tener suficiente de Bella. Quería pasar todo mi tiempo con ella, pero era más que una simple atracción física. Disfrutaba todo nuestro tiempo juntos, incluso cuando solo hablábamos. Ella era inteligente. Muy inteligente. Como una genio de Mensa*. Ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba hasta que hablé con mi padre después de haber completado la fisioterapia. No me sorprendió que la hubiera investigado. Era médico, pero primero era mi padre. No confiaba en nadie con sus hijos a menos que los hubiera examinado a fondo.

Me enteré de que la señorita Bella Swan se había graduado temprano de la escuela secundaria. Por temprano, quiero decir a la edad de catorce años. Ella había ido a la universidad, terminó en tres años y luego comenzó la escuela de medicina a la edad de diecisiete años, cinco años antes que sus compañeros. A pesar de que era brillante, también tenía los pies en la tierra. Podríamos hablar sobre fútbol, aparentemente uno de sus deportes favoritos, al igual que de la cultura y religión local. Era una persona curiosa, sedienta de conocimiento. Probablemente un subproducto de su cerebro. A menudo, cuando hablaba de un tema, se detenía y se disculpaba. Lentamente le estaba quitando el hábito, asegurándole que me gustaba escucharla hablar mucho sobre un tema, la mayoría de las veces su trabajo.

Reuní algunas cosas que ella había dicho sobre su pasado y, por lo que pude deducir, había tenido una infancia un poco dura. Los niños pueden ser crueles y los niños que no entienden a otro, bueno, podrían ser lo peor. Ella creció siendo criticada y burlada por su inteligencia, por lo que era comprensible que fuera tímida al respecto. Llegaríamos allí eventualmente. Quería que estuviera orgullosa de su inteligencia. Pensaba que era una de las cosas más sexys de ella. Eso y sus brazos. Bella había mencionado la otra noche que le gustaba hacer kickboxing para mantenerse en forma y como resultado su cuerpo era fantástico.

Además de eso, estaba dispuesta a soportar mi amor por la Navidad. Me había dicho a mí mismo que tomaría esta Navidad despacio, que la introduciría lentamente. Pero mi mejor amigo tenía otros planes. Jasper y yo no habíamos sido autorizados para ir a casa para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, porque había habido conversaciones de la célula terrorista que estábamos monitoreando sobre un posible ataque. Sin saber cuándo se planeó o quién era el objetivo, los jefes decidieron que necesitaban todas las manos en caso de que se necesitara un despliegue rápido. Bella también se estaba quedando en la base. Su padre, la única familia viva que tenía, no iba a poder escapar del trabajo, por lo que decidió no volver a una casa vacía. Eso estaba bien para mí, porque significaba que podíamos pasar las vacaciones juntos. Ella cocinó una comida fantástica e invitó a Jasper a unirse a nosotros. Estaba feliz de que mi mejor amigo finalmente conociera a mi chica, pero debería haber sabido que me iba a delatar.

—¿Estás segura de que estás lista para Navidad con este? —le preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá, incómodamente llenos de toda la deliciosa comida. Bella estaba en la cocina haciendo algo en la estufa, una receta secreta que aún no revelaría. No sabía dónde iba a poner más comida.

—Bueno, no del todo. Todavía necesito encontrarle un regalo —dijo distraída mientras se concentraba en la olla revolviendo lentamente.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Tu chico aquí está jodidamente obsesionado con la Navidad. —Me acerqué y lo golpeé en el estómago, haciendo que soltara un gemido incómodo. Casi me sentí mal. Casi.

—¿De verdad? —Me di vuelta para verla mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

—Absolutamente.

—No estoy obsesionado —traté de defenderme.

—Está mintiendo —saltó Jasper para hablar sobre mí, ignorando mi mirada—. Estoy hablando de decoraciones, villancicos, regalos, el paquete completo. Incluso cree en la magia navideña. —Gemí y, si hubiera tenido la energía, le habría golpeado el culo por ese comentario.

Jasper hizo una pausa para tomar la taza que Bella le ofrecía. Tomé una también y me moví para dejarle espacio a mi lado. Se sentó, acomodándose suavemente hasta que estaba presionada fuertemente contra mi costado con los pies metidos debajo de ella. Envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate caliente casero y tarareaba de satisfacción.

—Esto es perfecto, cariño —le dije en voz baja—. Sabe igual que el de mi madre. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Magia navideña. —Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de volver su atención al traidor.

—Es casi insoportable —continuó Jasper, escupiendo sus mentiras—. Apenas puedo sentarme en la oficina en esta época del año. Es como si la Navidad hubiera vomitado por todas partes.

—No soy tan malo —dije altivamente y me giré para mirar a Bella—. No lo escuches, nena. Es delirante. Creo que todo el pavo lo volvió tonto. —Ella se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuéntame más —dijo emocionada mirando a Jasper.

—En realidad, creo que Jasper necesita irse. Tiene trabajo que hacer. —Ella se rio, golpeándome ligeramente en el pecho.

—No necesito decir más —dijo Jasper a sabiendas—. Lo experimentarás pronto y te arrepentirás de no haber escapado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Solo recuerda, te lo advertí. —Puse los ojos en blanco pero sonreí cuando presionó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Pienso que es lindo.

—Solo porque no has sido el centro de atención. —Jasper se echó a reír, vació lo que quedaba en su taza y se puso de pie caminando hacia la cocina para ponerla en el fregadero. Miré a Bella.

—No soy tan malo. —Ella sonrió descaradamente.

—Claro, cariño. —Sentí mis orejas calentarse, lo que la hizo reír.

—Bella —dijo Jasper cuando regresó y se paró frente a nosotros—. Te agradezco muchísimo la maravillosa comida. Mi mamá y Aly Kat estarán felices de escuchar que no me morí de hambre hoy. Después de toda la dulzura de ese chocolate y ustedes dos. —Sonrió con picardía mientras se burlaba—. Me voy a ir a llamar a mi esposa y luego tomar una buena siesta. —Bella me entregó su taza y se levantó, abrazando a mi mejor amigo. Verlos llevarse bien me hizo feliz.

—Me alegra que hayas venido hoy —dijo mientras se alejaba.

—Gracias por la invitación. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volvió hacia mí—. Te veré por la mañana en la oficina. —Asentí—. Cierren detrás de mí, niños. Y no hagan nada que yo no haría. —Se estaba riendo de sí mismo cuando cerró la puerta. Bella hizo clic en el cerrojo y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Cama? —Gruñí.

—Por mucho que quiera, no sé si tengo la energía —le dije honestamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego vino a empujarme para ponerme de pie.

—Me refería a una siesta, gran pervertido. Jasper tiene la idea correcta. —La seguí mientras ella me arrastraba.

—No soy el único pervertido en esta relación —murmuré en voz baja. Se quitó los pantalones, colocó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

—Lo sé. —Su respuesta sonó somnolienta—. Siesta primero. Sexo después. —Asentí y me quedé dormido con ella en mis brazos.

* * *

*Mensa es una asociación internacional de superdotados.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Kriss21, Pili, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, patymdn, rosy canul 10, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, rjnavajas, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, CeCiegarcia, Flor Santana, angryc, AriGoonz, Srita Cullen brandon, Brenda Cullenn, krisr0405, EmmaBe, NarMaVeg, tulgarita, mony17, bbluelilas, LizMaratzza, debynoe12, Adriu, aliceforever85, Tecupi, Alex S, Liliana Macias, Lidia withlock, Valevalverde57, Nayely, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Mar91, alejandra1987, myaenriquez02, Isabelfromnowon, jupy, Lizdayanna, Diana2GT, BereB, kaja0507, freedom2604 y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Era la semana antes de Navidad, y me quedé despierto en mi cama fría y vacía. Había esperado estar con Bella esa noche, pero la habían llamado para una cirugía de emergencia a mediados de nuestra cita. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tomaría, así que dijo que nos veríamos al día siguiente a tiempo para la fiesta. Algunos altos mandos en la base decidieron organizar una fiesta una semana antes de Navidad para que la mayoría pudiera asistir antes del inevitable éxodo de aquellos aprobados para irse. Estaba emocionado por la fiesta. Como Bella había descubierto, para su diversión y la de Jasper, realmente estaba obsesionado y una fiesta para mi amada festividad era lo mío.

Tenía muchas ganas de presentarle a más de los chicos. Aunque conoció a Jasper, los otros miembros del equipo estaban ansiosos por conocer a la chica que "había domesticado al playboy". No pensé que había sido tan malo, pero mi equipo no estaba de acuerdo. Si bien estaba emocionado de presentarla, también estaba un poco nervioso. Podrían ser imbéciles. Les había advertido que se comportaran de la mejor manera pero Dios sabía que tenían mente propia. Sin embargo eso estaba bien, yo controlaba sus horarios. Si actuaban de manera negativa, obtendría mi venganza.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas durante la mayor parte de una hora, finalmente me quedé dormido. No mucho después, me despertó la molesta alarma. Me di la vuelta, detuve el estruendo y salí de la cama para comenzar el día. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Bella, queriendo ver cómo fue su cirugía pero el mensaje quedó sin respuesta. No me sorprendió, probablemente estaría durmiendo. No solo eran las 0500 anoche había llegado del hospital a las 2300. Probablemente no había dormido mucho.

El día pasó lentamente mientras nos preparábamos para otra misión de reconocimiento. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas explorando y planeando y hoy estaba informando al equipo, diseñando el plan, realizando simulacros. Finalmente, despedí a todos a primera hora de la tarde, porque me sentí cómodo con su primera ejecución del ejercicio.

—Retomaremos esto mañana —les dije mientras guardaban sus armas—. Quiero que este ejercicio sea tan familiar que puedan hacerlo mientras duermen. No vamos a tener ninguna equivocación esta vez. Entrar sigilosamente, observar y salir en silencio.

—¿Nos volvemos a presentar a las 0600? —preguntó Jasper.

—Esta noche es la fiesta, Cap —se quejó Newton—. ¿No podemos disfrutarla sin una llamada temprano sobre nosotros?

—¿0600 es temprano? —pregunté incrédulamente mientras escondía mi sonrisa. Bella tenía un turno de las 0800 mañana y no iba a salir de su cama antes de lo necesario. Sin embargo, no les estaba admitiendo eso.

—Cap, vamos —comenzó Isenberg—. Es una fiesta de Navidad. ¿Cuántas veces podemos hacer cosas como esta? —Los otros también comenzaron a burlarse de mí.

—Está bien, está bien. Bebés. 0800. —Ellos vitorearon—. Pero los quiero a todos en su mejor momento. Sin resacas, sin arrastrarse. Si veo algo menos que su mejor esfuerzo, voy a agregar una hora extra de ejercicios.

—¡Señor! —El eco me aseguró que tendrían su mejor comportamiento.

Jasper se deslizó a mi lado y susurró para que solo yo pudiera escuchar:

—No te duele que tengas más tiempo con tu dama, ¿eh? —Golpeé su brazo mientras él se reía y rápidamente se alejaba.

Exactamente a las 1930, llamé a su puerta. La fiesta había comenzado a las 1900 y era cruzando la base, pero el turno de Bella también había terminado en ese momento. Ella había estado emocionada por "arreglarse para mí" por algunas semanas. Así que estaba seguro de que tendría que esperar. Según mi experiencia, a las mujeres les llevaba un tiempo prepararse cuando salían. En un minuto, la puerta se abrió.

—Hola. Lo sé... —Me callé mientras asimilaba la vista frente a mí. Allí estaba, luciendo absolutamente impresionante en un pequeño vestido rojo de encaje. Su cabello estaba desordenadamente recogido sobre su cabeza, dejando su delgado cuello libre de cualquier obstáculo. La parte superior de su vestido era de corte bajo, más bajo de lo que solía usar, pero maldita sea, su escote era espectacular. Los breteles eran gruesos, pero dejaban expuestos sus brazos tonificados. El material la abrazaba con fuerza, acentuando su cintura estrecha y era corto, cayendo justo debajo de la Tierra Prometida. Continué mi camino hacia abajo y sonreí cuando vi un par de Converse rojos adornando sus pies. Ella siempre usaba esas cosas y las tenía en todos los colores imaginables. Le pregunté sobre eso en nuestra cuarta cita. Eran prácticos, dijo ella. Ella podía ser llamada en cualquier momento. Necesitaba poder pararse sobre los zapatos que usaba durante horas si la necesitaban para una cirugía de emergencia.

—Yo, eh… —Ella miró hacia abajo y luego me observó con cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos—. Espero que esto sea... aceptable. —Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza antes de que ella terminara.

—Te ves... absolutamente impresionante. —Ella sonrió y sus hombros se relajaron. Di un paso adelante, finalmente presionando mis labios contra los de ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la había besado. Me aparté antes de que me dejara llevar. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, su vista un poco desenfocada—. Hola —susurré.

—Hola. —Bajó la vista y luego volvió a mirarme antes de agarrar las solapas de mi chaqueta—. Te ves muy guapo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, raspándolo lentamente con sus dientes—. Lo suficientemente bueno como para comerte.

—Más tarde. —Sonreí mientras sus ojos se oscurecían—. ¿Estás lista? —Ella asintió y luego recogió una chaqueta verde de la mesa.

Me hizo feliz ver el pequeño árbol de Navidad en la mesa decorado hasta el borde con adornos. Bella me aseguró que le gustaban las fiestas, pero una vez que terminara con ella, le encantarían. Había traído algunas cosas cada vez que venía a verla. Cada vez, ella sonrió con cariño y sacudió la cabeza, pero ni una sola vez me pidió que parara. Después de tres semanas de decoraciones furtivas, su pequeño departamento era casi aceptable. Las luces colgaban del techo, las guirnaldas adornaban las ventanas y una pequeña escena de pueblo se extendía sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

—Bien. —Levantó la chaqueta para mostrarme—. Listo ahora. —Finalmente le había enseñado a llevar una cuando planeaba salir por la noche. Ella odiaba llevar la cosa alrededor, así que extendí la mano para agarrarla y la puse sobre mi brazo. Una vez que cerró la puerta y comprobó que estaba cerrada, se acercó y tomó mi mano en la suya.

Nos giré para caminar hacia el salón. Aunque nos llevaría unos veinte minutos llegar allí, ella prefería caminar. Me dijo que estaba encerrada tanto en el hospital, que le gustaba estar afuera, ver el paisaje. No pensé que hubiera mucho a la vista, pero si la hacía feliz, caminaría. La base estaba oscura, solo unas pocas luces salpicaban el camino. Me tomé el tiempo para disfrutar de tenerla cerca de mí. Esperaba que no me hiciera quedar en la fiesta más que solo para hacer una aparición cortés. En poco tiempo, llegamos, y los sonidos de la fiesta se filtraron por la puerta.

—Un segundo —le dije. Antes de que entrara, la empujé hacia un gran árbol de Navidad con una gran cantidad de regalos envueltos descansando en la base. Le di la espalda al árbol, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y busqué hasta que la cámara estuvo encendida—. Quiero una foto de nosotros. —Giró su cuerpo hacia el mío mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra mí y nos tomaba una foto sonriendo—. Una más. —Justo antes de disparar, ella giró la cabeza y presionó sus labios en mi mejilla. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa completa. Ya podría decir que esta sería una de mis favoritas. Me volví hacia ella y capturé sus labios con los míos—. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró con un suspiro—. Vamos. Vamos adentro. —Ella me giró y me empujó hacia las puertas abiertas.

—¡Oye, Cap! —escuché la voz de Jasper y me giré para encontrarlo saludando desde una mesa. Respiré hondo antes de colocar mi mano sobre la espalda de Bella para guiarla en su dirección. Me sorprendió cuando mi mano encontró piel, no tela. Miré hacia atrás para ver toda su espalda expuesta y me mordí la lengua. Realmente quería irme ahora.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con picardía.

—Me estás matando aquí —le dije honestamente. Ella solo se rio y me dejó allí parado mientras saludaba a Jasper y se dirigía hacia él y el resto de mi equipo. Me apresuré a alcanzarla sin que me gustara tanto lo que llevaba puesto ahora. Mi equipo no necesitaba ver tanto de ella.

—Hola, Doc —dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba. La puse a mi lado tan pronto como la soltó.

—Bella, estos son los chicos —le dije mientras la giraba hacia el ruidoso grupo—. Ese es Newton, nuestro médico.

—Gran trabajo sobre él. —Ella lanzó su pulgar hacia mí—. Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso en el campo. —Él asintió, casi tímido ante el cumplido.

—Esos son Isenberg, Cheney y O'Malley.

—Es bueno finalmente conocerlos a todos. —La saludaron y los que tenían citas también las presentaron.

La fiesta estuvo genial. No solíamos soltarnos y divertirnos. Los chicos pasaron la noche bebiendo, bailando y desapareciendo con las mujeres que los acompañaban. Bailaba cada vez que Bella me lo pedía, pero sobre todo me pasé la noche tocándola. Sus brazos, su cuello y, especialmente, su espalda. Mantuve mis toques apropiados para la compañía actual pero quería tocarla en privado. Después de dos horas y dos tragos para Bella, estaba agradablemente borracha y a cada minuto más toquetona. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó mi mejilla antes de susurrar cosas sucias en mi oído, haciéndome mover en mi asiento con la esperanza de encontrar algo de alivio para mi creciente problema.

—Bella, nena —le advertí, pero salió como un gemido. Ella se rio haciendo que sus tetas se frotaran contra mí de la manera más deliciosa—. Eso es todo. —La aparté y me puse de pie, recuperando su chaqueta.

—Oye, Cap. ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Cheney.

—Bella tiene un turno temprano —dije, aunque no era exactamente cierto—. Voy a llevarla a casa. Los veo por la mañana. —Bella deslizó sus brazos dentro de la chaqueta y se la abrochó. Tomé su mano y la tiré hacia la salida.

—Fue un placer conocerlos a todos —dijo mientras sonreía a cada uno de mis hombres—. Estoy segura de que los veré en el futuro. —Todos le dijeron adiós cuando la aparté—. ¡Edward! —me regañó—. Eso fue grosero, dejarlos tan abruptamente.

—No —dije mientras la hacía girar en una esquina y la empujaba suavemente contra el edificio—. Tú fuiste la que fue grosera, provocándome así. —Cubrí su cuerpo con el mío, besándola brutalmente. Ella gimió ante el contacto, enganchando su pierna alrededor de mi cintura y presionando su mitad inferior contra la mía. Se apartó jadeando por aire.

—Llévame a casa.

—Sí, señora. —Dejé caer su pierna y me alejé a regañadientes.

—Y hazlo rápido si puedes. —Cuando caminamos a la vuelta de la esquina, Jasper se iba con las llaves en la mano. Perfecto.

—Hola, Jazz. Llévanos de vuelta. —Él sonrió de lado.

—¡Edward! —me regañó Bella de nuevo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ somas, Pili, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, angryc, Srita Cullen brandon, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, CeCiegarcia, Liliana Macias, Flor Santana, BereB, tulgarita, patymdn, Tecupi, Adriu, Paolastef, Pam Malfoy Black, LOQUIBELL, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, jupy, Isabelfromnowon, NarMaVeg, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, freedom2604, LizMaratzza, Alex S, Mar91 y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Diez agonizantes minutos después, Bella abrió la puerta y nos tropezamos adentro, con los labios aún conectados. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cerré con llave y las dejé caer sobre la mesa. Bella extendió la mano, quitó mi chaqueta de mis hombros y la arrojó al suelo. Empecé a desabotonar la suya desde arriba y ella comenzó en la parte inferior. Para cuando tocó el suelo, estábamos en el dormitorio. Antes de que pudiera bajarla a la cama, ella me empujó. La miré confundido pero ese brillo en sus ojos me hizo callar.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Respiré hondo y me pasé la mano por el pelo. No quería esperar, pero tenía la sensación de que apreciaría lo que fuera que ella tuviera bajo la manga. Me tenía tan alterado que, de todos modos, necesitaba unos minutos para controlarme. Sin embargo, no tuve unos minutos. Antes de darme cuenta, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba mi propio milagro navideño—. Entonces, ¿has sido travieso o bueno este año? —Gemí largo y bajo.

—¿Qué me llevará a ti? —pregunté, dispuesto a ser o hacer lo que ella quisiera.

—¿En cuál de mis listas estás? —Ella estaba parada allí, un brazo descansando contra el marco de la puerta, un pie cruzado sobre el otro en un camisón corto de Santa que apenas cubría lo que realmente quería—. Vamos, capitán. ¿Qué lista? —Me ajusté mientras imaginaba todas las cosas que quería hacerle, las cosas que me susurró al oído en la fiesta.

—Bueno. —Su sonrisa vaciló, así que me apresuré a corregirme—. ¡Travieso! —Un lado de su sonrisa se levantó—. Definitivamente travieso. —Ella tocó la línea blanca de piel de la parte baja de su atuendo, atrayendo mis ojos directamente hacia allí.

—Bueno, entonces, capitán, supongo que eso significa que no recibirá regalos este año. Sin embargo, tal vez pueda ganar un lugar en la lista de los niños buenos. —Asentí, tragando saliva. Ella se adelantó, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello—. ¿Puedes ser bueno para mí? —Asentí de nuevo—. ¿Realmente bueno?

—S-Sí. —Ella sonrió y me empujó hacia adelante. Sin esperar instrucciones, metí su pezón en mi boca a través de la delgada tela y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus muslos. Ella suspiró ante el contacto y tomé mi primer puñado de su culo, apretándolo en agradecimiento.

—Buen chico. —Sonreí y la mordí antes de cambiar de lado. Ella se movió hacia adelante y me hizo retroceder, luego plantó las rodillas a cada lado de mí. Estiré la mano y bajé la parte delantera de su camisón para liberar sus tetas. Inclinándome hacia adelante, lamí alrededor de su bonito pezón rosa, haciéndola jadear, luego me moví hacia arriba, arrastrando besos a lo largo de su pecho y hasta su delicioso cuello—. Edward.

Cuando suspiró mi nombre, pude sentirlo en mis labios. Le arrastré las manos por la espalda y llevando su camisón conmigo. Levantó las manos y me permitió deslizar el material sobre su cabeza. Tan pronto como estuvo libre, agarró mi rostro y me atrajo hacia ella para un beso acalorado. Sus manos se movieron sobre mí, mi cabello, mi pecho, mi espalda. Parecía casi frenética, sus manos no aterrizaron en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Finalmente se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo, sus ojos nublados. La empujé para que se recostara, sus manos apoyadas contra mis piernas mientras dejaba que mis ojos recorrieran lentamente su cuerpo. Ella era absolutamente hermosa. Nunca me cansaría de verla así, con el pecho agitado, la cara enrojecida, el color arrastrándose hasta sus senos. Miré hacia abajo para ver una pequeña tanga roja que apenas cubría nada y me reí entre dientes.

—¿Sabías que hay muérdago allí abajo? —Mi voz era baja, la necesidad evidente.

—Oh, ¿lo hay? —preguntó tímidamente. Nos giré rápidamente y la acosté suavemente. Ella me sonrió mientras se retorcía. Me senté a horcajadas sobre ella, sentándome suavemente sobre sus muslos para mantenerla en su lugar. Luego tomé sus manos alzándolas sobre su cabeza, fijándolas en su lugar con una de las mías. Moví mi mano hacia abajo, arrastrando un dedo por el camino. Ella trató de levantar su cuerpo cuando le rocé el pecho, pero la sostuve en su lugar mientras continuaba hasta donde estaba su ropa interior encima de su montículo—. Edward. Por favor.

—¿No debería besarte bajo el muérdago? —Ella asintió frenéticamente, su cabello liberándose de sus confines—. Voy a necesitar que mantengas tus manos allí. —Ella asintió nuevamente, dispuesta a aceptar casi cualquier cosa en ese momento. Solté sus manos y me moví hacia abajo para poder deslizar su ropa interior sobre sus piernas lisas. Ella las levantó en el aire para hacerlo más fácil y las sostuve allí cuando tiré la prenda al suelo. Giré la cabeza y besé su tobillo—. Esto está técnicamente bajo el muérdago.

—Ungh. Edward. Por favor. —Mordí su pantorrilla, moviendo la otra pierna para caer por mi costado. Seguí besándola mientras me acercaba a donde ella me quería—. Sí. Sí. —Retrocedí para poder arrodillarme antes de darle un beso muy suave y ligero a su montículo—. Sííííííííí. —Sonreí y luego tomé mi primera pasada larga de ella, saboreándola. Esta era en serio una de mis cosas favoritas de hacerle a ella, diría que disfrutaba de esto tanto como ella. No perdí el tiempo llevándola al borde, pero pronto sentí que sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cabello y me agarraban con fuerza. Me aparté y ella protestó, sus ojos se abrieron para mirarme frenéticamente.

—¿Qué dije sobre esas manos? —Ella me soltó rápidamente, sus manos volando sobre su cabeza.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Continúa. ¿Por favor? —Ella nunca tenía que rogarme. Regresé al trabajo en cuestión, tirando de su clítoris entre mis dientes. Ella gritó, su cuerpo arqueándose debajo de mí. Podía sentir que estaba cerca, lista para dejarse ir. Levantó su mano hacia la cabecera, sosteniéndose con fuerza, luchando contra el impulso de tocarme. Alcé la mano y empujé dos dedos dentro de ella, curvándolos como a ella le gustaba—. Sí, sí, sí. —La sentí apretarse alrededor de mis dedos cuando jadeó, se le cortó la respiración y arqueó la espalda cuando llegó al clímax. Volví a mirarla, puro éxtasis escrito en su rostro. Continué moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella para acompañarla durante su orgasmo.

Cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama, subí por su cuerpo y presioné mi peso sobre ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando directamente a los míos. Una sonrisa lenta y perezosa se extendió por su rostro y mi pecho se apretó al verlo. Quería hacerla sonreír así todos los días. Sin saber qué hacer con este sentimiento, me incliné y presioné un ligero beso en sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿ya estoy en la lista de los niños buenos? —Ella se rio entre dientes, el movimiento hizo que se frotara contra mí de una manera tortuosamente deliciosa. Eso pareció traerla de vuelta a la realidad mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—Estás usando demasiada ropa. Desnúdate. —Me puse de rodillas y trabajé en los botones de mi camisa. Ella se sentó, desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó todo lo que pudo. Me quité la camisa y me moví para sacar la camiseta sobre mi cabeza.

—Mierda, Bella. —Antes de que la camisa me cubriera la cabeza, sentí su boquita caliente en mi polla muy sensible. No hubo vacilación mientras me chupaba con todo lo que tenía. Comencé a revisar mentalmente mis planes para entrenar mañana, tratando de evitar mi inminente orgasmo. No podía correrme tan pronto, no antes de estar dentro de ella. Afortunadamente, o no tan afortunadamente, su calor desapareció. Me quitó la camiseta, me empujó sobre mi espalda y me sacó los pantalones y las medias—. Bella.

—Lo siento. —Se arrastró sobre mí, la vista me dejó sin palabras por un momento—. Prometo que te devolveré el favor. Solo... te necesito ahora. —Asentí tontamente. Sin preámbulos, se dejó caer sobre mí en un movimiento rápido. Gemí cuando ella suspiró, una mirada de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro.

Ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí, la sensación de como me rodeaba era la única sensación en la que podía concentrarme. Puse mis manos en sus caderas pero ella las agarró y las movió para ahuecar sus tetas. Apreté cuando ella siseó. Sus manos permanecieron sobre las mías, sus movimientos se aceleraron. Con una almohada debajo de mi cabeza, podía ver fácilmente dónde estábamos conectados. Ver sus jugos cubrirme mientras se movía era fascinante. No pude apartar mis ojos. Al ver mi mirada, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en mi pecho y miró hacia abajo también.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ella sin aliento—. Sí. —Mantuvo una mano sobre mi pecho y luego se agachó, rodeándome con los dedos.

—Mierda. —No podía pensar con claridad mientras me apretaba con su mano mientras yo entraba y salía de ella. Mi control se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente pero también la quería allí. Moví una mano hacia abajo para rodear su clítoris como a ella le gustaba.

—Mierda. ¡Sí! —Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos mientras sus paredes revoloteaban a mi alrededor. —Edward. Edward. —Ella cantó mi nombre, lo que me hizo acelerar mis movimientos, buscando desesperadamente el clímax.

—Córrete para mí. —Ella cayó hacia adelante mientras su cuerpo se contraía. Me moví dentro de ella unas cuantas veces más antes de que la presión se volviera abrumadora y la oleada más placentera se abriera paso por mi cuerpo. La abracé fuertemente mientras bajaba de lo alto. Rodando a mi costado, la mantuve acurrucada contra mí. Mi mente era un revoltijo, sentirla era lo único que importaba en este momento—. Creo que me cogiste hasta dejarme estúpido. —Ella trató de reírse, pero todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su movimiento la hizo frotar contra mí. Gruñí, aún sensible. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y sonrió perezosamente, pero fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

—¿Podemos dormir? —Asentí y jalé las mantas sobre nosotros. En cuestión de minutos, ella estaba fuera, sus bocanadas de aire recorrían ligeramente mi pecho. Bajé la vista hacia su rostro, tan tranquilo a la luz de la luna. Mi corazón se contrajo al verla. Quería esto todos los días, ir a la cama con ella en mis brazos. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. El sueño me llevó rápidamente.

El suave sonido de la ducha me despertó. Ni siquiera me había movido cuando Bella salió de la cama esta mañana. Tal vez fue porque me había agotado después de despertarme durante la noche para las rondas dos y tres. Sonreí ante la idea y estiré mis músculos doloridos. Sin embargo, no permanecí allí por mucho tiempo y salté para unirme a ella. Soltó un grito cuando la rodeé con mis brazos por detrás.

—Dejaste la cama —dije lo obvio. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra mi hombro.

—Tengo una funduplicatura para reparar una hernia hiatal en dos horas —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y agarraba el champú.

—Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me imaginé que también estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tomé el champú de ella, puse un poco en mi mano y lo masajeé en su cabello. Su suspiro de satisfacción llenó la ducha y me tomé unos minutos más para masajear su cuero cabelludo. Su zumbido de aprecio y silencioso agradecimiento fue el único sonido en la habitación. Cuando el agua salió clara, se volvió hacia mí y me devolvió el gesto. Se me puso la piel de gallina en los brazos al sentir sus manos sobre mí. Enjuagamos el jabón de nuestros cuerpos y nos secamos, preparándonos para el día en silencio. Era cómodo, familiar a pesar de que no habíamos hecho esto antes. Simplemente reafirmó mi pensamiento de la noche anterior de que quería esto con ella. El desayuno no era nada lujoso, simplemente tostadas y huevos. Ella me agradeció la comida con un beso. Cuando se apartó, la arrastré hacia mí para un beso prolongado. A las 0700, estábamos saliendo del apartamento.

—Te vas esta tarde, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja. Como no habíamos visto mucho movimiento en el frente de Amari, me dejaron libre durante dos semanas y finalmente me dirigía a casa para ver a mi familia. Estaba emocionado, no me malinterpreten, pero no tenía ganas de dejar a Bella. Siendo la doctora más nueva en la base, obtuvo el extremo corto del palo y tuvo que quedarse durante las vacaciones.

—Sí —le dije, la reticencia clara en mi voz—. Pero voy a ir a verte al hospital antes de irme. —Ella asintió sin mirarme. Levanté la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. Te voy a extrañar. —Ella sonrió.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero me alegro de que veas a tu familia. Sé que los extrañas. Y tu madre estará en la luna por finalmente tener a su bebé en casa. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Además, puedes conocer a esta chica que tiene a tu hermano confundido. —Sonreí sabiendo que, aunque estaba triste de verme marchar, realmente estaba feliz de que yo viera a mi familia. Mi pecho se apretó de nuevo.

—Te amo. —Esperé a que mi corazón se acelerara, que mi pulso se acelerara, a que mi cuerpo se sintiera como un cable de alta tensión. Pero no fue así. Decir que la amaba se sentía tan bien, tan simple. La amaba, la amaba con todo lo que tenía. Y se sintió genial decir las palabras—. No digas nada. No quiero que te sientas obligada. Puedo esperar. —Se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño—. Esperaré tanto tiempo como necesites, doctora Swan. —Me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios contra los de ella—. Me tengo que ir. Te veré alrededor de las 1800. —La besé una vez más antes de girar y dirigirme hacia los campos de entrenamiento. En cuestión de segundos, me agarró del brazo y me hizo girar para presionar sus labios contra los míos.

—Yo también te amo —susurró, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—¿Sí? —Ella asintió. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la levanté del suelo abrazándola con fuerza, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ saraipineda44, almacullenmasen, cavendano13, Srita Cullen brandon, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, tulgarita, krisr0405, Flor Santana, Iza, Pili, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Kriss21, patymdn, jupy, kaja0507, BereB, Tecupi, Mar91, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, BellaWoods13, Tata XOXO, Liliana Macias, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Brenda Cullenn, CeCiegarcia, aliceforever85, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, torrespera172, somas y Lizdayanna._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Me sentí bien una vez que bajé del avión y pude estirar mis piernas apretadas. Las últimas cuatro horas del vuelo se sintieron como tortura. Mientras me dirigía hacia el reclamo de equipaje, algunos hombres me detuvieron para estrecharme la mano y agradecerme por mi servicio. No me importaba esa parte. La mayoría de ellos eran veteranos. Finalmente, llegué a la cinta transportadora cuatro cuando la cinta comenzó a moverse. Afortunadamente, mi bolso fue uno de los primeros en llegar, así que lo recuperé y salí con la intención de tomar un taxi.

—¡Eh, hermano! —Me volví ante la exclamación con una sonrisa. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar e, incluso si eso no hubiera sido un claro indicio, se veía exactamente como lo recordaba. Parado a seis pies de mí, solo dos pulgadas más bajo que yo, podía verlo fácilmente en la multitud. Estaba sonriendo con hoyuelos en plena exhibición y el viento azotaba su cabello castaño ligeramente rizado que parecía necesitar un corte.

—¡Emmett, hola! —Me abrazó y lo abracé, feliz de ver su rostro sonriente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sabes que mamá no te dejaría ir a casa en taxi. —Se apartó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera mientras me quitaba el bolso—. Está muy emocionada de tenerte en casa. Prepárate para ser atacado cuando entres por la puerta.

—La última vez ni siquiera crucé la puerta. —Los dos nos reímos—. Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Cuéntame sobre la escuela. Cuéntame sobre esta chica. —Vi divertido como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—La escuela de posgrado es un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba. El trabajo está bien, no es demasiado difícil. Equilibrar eso con un trabajo de tiempo completo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. A veces se pone un poco difícil. —Arrojó mi bolso en la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de subirse al asiento del conductor. Salté en el asiento del pasajero y él salió del lugar.

—Te refieres a un trabajo de tiempo completo y una chica. —No pude evitar burlarme aún más.

—Rosalie. Su nombre es Rosalie. —Él sonrió ante el sonido de su nombre—. Ella es genial, Ed. La vas a amar.

—Si ella captó tu atención, estoy seguro de que lo haré. Quiero decir, ella debe ser una especie de santa.

Durante el resto del viaje, me contó cómo la conoció en la biblioteca. Emmett estaba trabajando en su doctorado en matemática aplicada y había ido a la biblioteca para trabajar en su disertación. Rosalie estaba trabajando en su licenciatura en enfermería y había elegido la biblioteca para estudiar a mitad de un período. Ambos buscaron el mismo libro, una cosa llevó a la otra y diez meses después la había traído a casa para Navidad.

—Bueno, estoy feliz por ti —le dije honestamente. Y lo estaba. Tener a alguien que amaba me hizo sentir aún más feliz por él, porque también lo tenía.

—Gracias. —Giró hacia el camino de entrada y estacionó detrás de un automóvil que no reconocí—. ¿Estás listo para esto? —Suspiré mientras salía de la camioneta.

—¿Alguna vez estás realmente listo para mamá? —Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta principal se abrió. Me di vuelta para encontrarla parada en la puerta, vibrando de emoción mientras intentaba contenerse. Su cabello color caramelo volaba con la brisa y sus ojos color avellana, los ojos de Emmett, se arrugaron mientras sonreía. Mi sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Realmente estaba feliz de verla—. Vamos, mamá. Sé que te estás conteniendo. —Ella chilló y corrió escaleras abajo. La jalé a mis brazos y la levanté del suelo mientras la apretaba.

—Estoy muy feliz de tener a mis pequeños en casa —suspiró. La puse de nuevo en el suelo y ella agarró mi mano mientras alcanzaba la de Emmett también. La sostuvo por un segundo y luego la giró hacia la casa.

—Adentro, mamá —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera ha cruzado la puerta. ¡Sheesh! Deja que el hombre se acomode.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Solo estoy emocionada. —Ella nos condujo al interior donde papá se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo. Él sonrió ampliamente al verme.

—Hola, hijo —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Hola, viejo. —Sonreí mientras él se alejaba—. ¿Todavía pateando?

—Él todavía tiene movimientos con los que ustedes solo sueñan —dijo mamá con una sonrisa mientras Emmett y yo le gritábamos, tratando de borrar la imagen de nuestras mentes.

—Es bueno verte de una pieza —dijo papá con una sonrisa—. Ahora veamos dónde tienes esos puntos. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy bien. —Él me dirigió esa mirada, la "mirada de papá" por la que ningún niño podría negarse a sus padres. Me subí la manga—. Ves. No hay problema. —Me giró el brazo y examinó la herida. Se había curado muy bien y en los próximos meses esperaba que la cicatriz desapareciera por completo.

—Realmente un trabajo limpio en las suturas. —Asentí con una sonrisa. Mi chica estuvo bien—. Creo que la joven doctora Swan es lo suficientemente buena como para encargarse de suturas simples. —¿Suficientemente buena para suturas simples? Sentí una pequeña punzada de ira.

—Ella es mejor que simples suturas. El hecho de que sea joven no significa que puedas descartarla. Es brillante. —Pude ver la sorpresa y la pregunta en sus ojos, pero no estaba listo para esa conversación—. Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar? —La distracción era el nombre del juego—. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—No estaba segura de para qué estarías de humor —dijo mamá—. Hice algunas cosas.

—Son más que algunas cosas, señora Cullen —dijo una voz suave en una carcajada desde la sala de estar. Me giré para encontrar a una rubia alta de pie en la puerta. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño sostenido en su lugar por un lápiz con delgadas gafas con montura de alambre encaramadas en la parte superior de su cabeza. Llevaba vaqueros, una camisa del MIT* dos tallas más grande y medias en los pies.

—Es Esme. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte eso? —Emmett se movió alrededor de nosotros para pararse al lado de la chica.

—Rosalie, este es mi hermano, Edward —dijo nerviosamente mientras la acercaba unos pasos—. Ed, esta es Rosalie. Mi prometida. —Mis cejas se alzaron sorprendidas cuando extendí la mano para estrechar la suya.

—Encantada de conocerte finalmente —dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz que dejó ver sus nervios.

—Es un placer conocerte finalmente también. He oído mucho sobre ti. —Me giré para mirar a mi hermano con su sonrisa pícara—. ¿Prometida? —Él asintió con entusiasmo—. Bien. —La empujé hacia adelante y la envolví en un abrazo—. Felicidades a los dos. —Sentí que la tensión en sus hombros se desvanecía cuando ella me devolvió el abrazo. La solté solo para abrazar a mi hermano, luego envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cabeza para darle un coscorrón—. No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto. —Todos se rieron excepto mi hermano que se quejó.

—Déjame ir, imbécil. —Su voz apagada era tensa.

—¡Emmett! —La voz aguda de mamá sonó sobre nuestra risa—. ¡Sé amable con tu hermano!

—Mi hermano pequeño está creciendo. —Finalmente lo liberé y él trató de arreglar su cabello, su cara roja de vergüenza. Rosalie extendió la mano para ayudarlo a volver a peinarse y miré a todos a mi alrededor. Mi corazón se sintió lleno—. Hombre, es bueno estar en casa.

* * *

***MIT:** Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pili, rjnavajas, Kriss21, rosy canul 10, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, patymdn, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Flor Santana, angryc, Lady Grigori, CeCiegarcia, LizMaratzza, tulgarita, Esal, Tecupi, Liliana Macias, debynoe12, DannyVasquezP, aliceforever85, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Brenda Cullenn, Brillo de las Estrellas, Isabelfromnowon, alejandra1987, jupy, kaja0507, Twilight all my love 4 ever, somas, mony17, Lidia withlock, carlita16, freedom2604, NarMaVeg, Elizabeth Marie Cullen y Mar91._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

El tercer día en casa, Emmett y yo salimos a pasar un tiempo juntos. A pesar de que estábamos separados por ocho años, siempre habíamos estado cerca mientras crecíamos y lo extrañaba. Pasamos unas horas en el parque, jugando al fútbol con algunos de los muchachos que no habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. Sonreí al imaginarme a Bella aquí. Sin embargo, ella no me estaba animando desde afuera; ella estaba justo a mi lado, siendo parte de la acción. Ella dijo que amaba el fútbol, tanto mirarlo como jugarlo. Sin embargo, no me gustaría que jugara con este grupo. Eran bastante rudos, y no querría que se lastimara.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Emmett y yo nos sentamos en el suelo para descansar un momento antes de regresar a casa.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en volver? —La voz de Emmett era tranquila, contemplativa.

—¿A Chesapeake? —aclaré. Él asintió y luego se recostó en sus brazos, esperando mi respuesta mientras lo meditaba por un momento.

»No solía hacerlo. Fue diferente para mí crecer aquí. Todos esperaban que siguiera los pasos de papá, que me convirtiera en médico, que me calmara. —Sacudí la cabeza al pensarlo—. Definitivamente no era yo. Viví bajo esa sombra durante años y no podía salir de aquí lo suficientemente rápido. —Todo lo que dije era verdad. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Yo era diferente ahora—. Últimamente he pensado en ello. Entiendo que esta es una pequeña gran comunidad, un gran lugar para criar una familia. —Suspiré—. Tal vez algún día vuelva. Sería bueno estar cerca de ustedes nuevamente. No están muy lejos.

—Amigo, me toma doce horas llegar aquí. —Él se rio, pero yo solo lo miré.

—En este momento, estoy a medio mundo de distancia. —Se puso serio ante el recordatorio y asintió lentamente—. Vamos, vamos a casa. Mamá no será feliz si pasamos todo nuestro tiempo fuera. —Nos paramos y volvimos a su camioneta.

—Rosie y yo hemos hablado de venir aquí una vez que hayamos terminado con la escuela. —No pude contener la sonrisa—. Su familia... ella no tiene una relación tan buena con ellos. Nunca han estado realmente cerca y ella quiere eso. Ella y mamá se llevan bien y, como dijiste, este es un gran lugar para criar familia. Creo que será una elección inteligente para nosotros. —Me acerqué y le golpeé el brazo—. Mierda, hombre. ¿Por qué haces eso? —Se frotó el brazo mientras yo me reía entre dientes—. Es como si hubieras olvidado tu propia fuerza. Basta.

—Es extraño ver crecer a mi hermanito. —Esperé a que abriera las puertas antes de entrar—. Estoy feliz por ti, hombre.

De ahí nos fuimos directamente a casa. Emmett me contó más sobre Rosalie, sobre sus planes para después de la universidad. Aparentemente, la idea de regresar era más que un simple pensamiento. Ya habían estado buscando casas y trabajos en el área. Emmett tenía un trabajo en línea si lo quería con Oceaneering. Había ido al pregrado en el MIT* con alguien que estaba trabajando allí ahora. Con su doctorado, su amigo dijo que tenía un pie adentro. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir la cabeza ante el avance de su vida.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo cuando llegamos a casa. Papá estaba en la sala de estar con los expedientes de pacientes apilados en la mesa frente a él. Mamá estaba en la cocina armando algo y Rosalie estaba con ella. Estaba mirando atentamente, tomando notas en un cuaderno en la isla de la cocina. Emmett se acercó y besó su sien. Ella lo empujó a la ligera.

—No nos interrumpas —advirtió Rosalie pero fue poco entusiasta—. Estoy aprendiendo a preparar la ensalada de pollo de tu madre.

—Emmett —dijo mamá distraídamente—, ve a poner la mesa. Edward, sirve bebidas para todos. Carlisle, termina tu trabajo. Vamos a comer en unos minutos. —Un coro de "Sí, querida" y "Sí, mamá" sonó haciendo que Rosalie se riera. No mucho tiempo después, estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de la comida.

—Ahora dime, ¿tienes una chica allí? —preguntó Emmett después de haber rellenado mi plato con una segunda porción—. Quiero decir sé que estás en medio del desierto pero tiene que haber algunas mujeres en el campamento.

—Hay algunas mujeres. —Miré a mi alrededor para ver a mamá mirándome con astucia.

—¿Y? ¿Alguna te llamó la atención?

—Puede haber alguien. —Mamá chilló y aplaudió.

—¡Lo sabía! —Ella se volvió hacia papá—. ¿No te dije que había una chica? Me debes cincuenta dólares. —Sacudí las manos y la cabeza.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Apostaste sobre mí? —Rosalie se rio mientras miraba a mamá con una mano sobre su boca.

—Por supuesto que no. —Mamá sonrió—. Apostamos sobre tu vida amorosa, para ser precisos. Ahora, cuéntame todo sobre ella. —Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré. No sabía cómo responderle a mi madre a veces—. Vamos, vamos. Dime, dime, dime. Mi hijo mayor tiene a alguien especial por primera vez en... Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo. Quiero saber sobre ella. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es bonita? ¿Te hace feliz? —No pude evitar que la amplia sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

—Se llama Bella. Es hermosa y me vuelve locamente feliz. —Mamá cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el hombro de papá.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué suena familiar? —preguntó papá.

—Ella es la doctora que me trató. —El reconocimiento iluminó su rostro rápidamente seguido de una mirada de disculpa.

—Doctora Isabella Swan. —Asentí.

—Ella es brillante. Papá, tú eres el que me dijo eso. Deberías verla. Es muy inteligente, pero también tiene los pies en la tierra. Le gusta el fútbol, los juegos de naipes y cocinar cuando tiene tiempo. También la encuentras acurrucada en una silla leyendo revistas médicas y libros de texto de todas las cosas. Se anima tanto con su trabajo, con las cirugías que puede realizar, con la adrenalina cuando llega una emergencia. Además, le encanta escuchar sobre ustedes. Probablemente esté ansiosa por saber todo sobre ti, Rose. Estaba tan emocionada de escuchar que Emmett encontró a alguien. —Solo podía sonreír pensando en ella.

—Mi bebé está enamorado —dijo mamá soñadoramente. Mis orejas se calentaron pero la sonrisa permaneció en mi rostro.

—Lo estoy. —Miré a mi alrededor para encontrar a todos sonriéndome—. Ustedes también la amarán.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que todos se hubieran ido a la cama, me metí en la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algunas galletas, brownies, algo dulce. No había nada en el mostrador, así que abrí la nevera y gané el premio gordo. Allí, en el estante inferior, detrás de algunos contenedores para llevar, donde mamá pensó que estaba escondido, había un budín de plátano intacto. Lo saqué del refrigerador y abrí el cajón para obtener un tenedor.

—Toma dos —escuché a mi papá decir detrás de mí. Pasamos los siguientes minutos comiendo directamente del plato. Mamá estaría molesta, pero culparía a Emmett—. A veces olvido que has crecido. —Miré a papá como si tuviera una segunda cabeza—. Quiero decir, sé que eres mayor, pero aún te veo como mi pequeño niño la primera vez que te rompiste el brazo después de caer del árbol de tía Carmen. —Los dos nos reímos del recuerdo.

—La primera de muchas —le recordé. Él asintió y volvió a guardar silencio.

—Incluso entonces era difícil confiar en alguien más para que te cuidara. —Asentí ya sabiendo eso. Nunca fue bueno dejando que alguien más tomara las riendas cuando se trataba de mi salud o la de Emmett—. No quiero que pienses que dudo de la doctora Swan... Bella. Creo que es buena. —Lo miré.

—Ella es más que buena, papá.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. —Me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Pero tú eres mi hijo. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno. —Entendí lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía nada que ver con Bella, se habría sentido así con cualquier doctor que tratara de cuidarme.

—Solo espera hasta que la conozcas. —Puse mi tenedor en el fregadero y comencé a regresar a la cama—. Verás.

—No tengo dudas de que lo haré.

* * *

***MIT:** Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior: **__ariyasy, Flor Santana, angryc, alejandra1987, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NarMaVeg, saraipineda44, Iza, cavendano13, Kriss21, Pili, krisr0405, Isabelfromnowon, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, BereB, rosy canul 10, CeCiegarcia, Pam Malfoy Black, Srita Cullen brandon, Liz Vidal, LizMaratzza, AriGoonz, Lizdayanna, Liliana Macias, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, rjnavajas, somas, patymdn, Tecupi, Lidia withlock, aliceforever85, Mar91, myaenriquez02, Esal, Paola Barresi, carlita16, bbluelilas, Paolastef, Adriu, jupy, debynoe12, Hyfigueroa y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Era Nochebuena y no podía estar más emocionado. Habíamos pasado los últimos días decorando la casa. Las guirnaldas se envolvían alrededor de la barandilla, cubrían los gabinetes de la cocina y enmarcaban las puertas. Las luces estaban colgadas en el árbol, dos mil cuatrocientas de ellas este año, e incluso las coloqué en el techo, por lo que cuando estabas en el suelo, era como mirar las estrellas. Mamá estaba ocupada, estratégicamente colocando muérdago alrededor de la casa, una tradición de la que podría prescindir. La tradición en sí no era mala, pero mamá dio un paso demasiado lejos e incluso hacía que los chicos se besaran si los atrapaban. Tendría que estar atento al caminar por las puertas.

—Edward —llamó Rosalie detrás de mí—. ¿Me puedes ayudar? —Me di vuelta para verla parada de puntillas, tratando de colgar adornos navideños de algunas fotos familiares. Nunca había hecho eso antes, pero era una gran idea.

—Por supuesto —le dije mientras tomaba la esfera, estiraba la mano y la colgaba solo dos pulgadas más alto de lo que ella podía alcanzar.

—Ahora este. —Ella señaló la foto de Emmett y yo justo antes de que él comenzara en el MIT* para su licenciatura—. Justo ahí, por favor. —Ella se rio mientras miraba la foto más de cerca—. Él es tan lindo. —Resoplé.

—Realmente debes amarlo para decir eso. —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. No estaba tratando de avergonzarla, pero era fácil. Tendría que recordar eso para futuras referencias.

—Ahora este. —Continuamos hasta que ella estaba feliz con el resultado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella asintió con la cabeza al ver el resultado final, sus lentes se deslizaron más por su nariz. Me recordó mucho a Bella en ese momento. La extrañaba más de lo que pensé que lo haría—. Entonces, Bella. ¿A ella también le gusta tanto la Navidad como a ti?

—La llevaré allí eventualmente. —Ella resopló delicadamente

Nos mudamos del pasillo a la sala de estar donde ella me hizo colgar más adornos en los cuadros de la pared. Podría haber llegado a estos fácilmente pero dejé que me dirigiera. Estaba disfrutando de hablar y conocer a mi futura cuñada. Hablamos sobre su educación, cómo se conocieron ella y Emmett. La historia era mucho más elaborada cuando ella la contaba. Me reí de su versión, de lo torpe que fue Emmett, tal como lo había imaginado. Ella era una buena chica por ver a través de eso y notar al corazón de mi hermano. Tenía la sensación de que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien. Me dolía el corazón por estar más cerca de mi familia, aquí en Virginia. Mi inminente decisión, dejar el ejército o quedarme, se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

—¡Tiempo de película! —La exclamación de Emmett fue fuerte cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, tomó a Rosalie por la cintura y la arrojó sobre su hombro. Ella protestó y le golpeó la espalda ligeramente, pero se rio todo el tiempo—. Vamos, cariño. Vamos a hacer palomitas de maíz. Podemos atarlas mientras miramos.

Salió de la sala sin dejarla en el suelo. Mamá y papá entraron por la puerta sonriendo con cariño. Gruñí cuando papá se adelantó y pellizcó a mamá en el trasero, y ella se rio. Ambos se rieron de mí, mamá extendió la mano para golpearme el brazo. Ella me dijo que sacara mantas del armario del pasillo mientras ella y papá juntaban almohadas para tirar al suelo. Tradición de Nochebuena: nos apilamos en el suelo, apagamos todas las luces y ensartamos palomitas de maíz para envolver el árbol mientras miramos _It's A Wonderful Life_. Después de eso, nos íbamos a la cama y nos levantamos temprano para abrir los regalos. Sonreí cuando Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron con cuatro tazones grandes de palomitas de maíz.

—El teléfono de alguien está sonando —dijo mamá un poco molesta—. Conocen las reglas. No hay teléfonos durante la película.

—Es mío —le dije mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación para contestar. Un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla pero tenía que responder. Riesgos del oficio—. Edward.

—Capitán. —La voz del comandante hizo que mi columna se endureciera. Si estaba llamando, solo podía significar una cosa—. Siento mucho interrumpir su licencia. —Sacudí la cabeza.

—Está bien, señor —respondí en un tono entrecortado.

—Odio hacer esto, pero necesito que vuelvas. La compañía Charlie interceptó una transmisión que pone a nuestro chico en un lugar conocido. Si se puede confiar en esto, estará allí por al menos otros cuatro días. Necesitamos agarrarlo y capturarlo. —Ya estaba escaneando mi cerebro, elaborando un plan de acción para la ubicación más probable, listo para adaptarme si mi suposición de la ubicación era incorrecta—. Necesito que llegues a Norfolk. Tengo un transporte esperándote. Con un poco de suerte, regresarás en menos de dieciocho horas. Tengo al resto de tu equipo listo. Duerme en el avión. Con suerte podemos dejar todo esto atrás en cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Sí, señor. —Pasamos los siguientes minutos finalizando los detalles de mis arreglos de viaje antes de terminar la llamada. Cuando me di vuelta, encontré a mamá apoyada contra la pared con una sonrisa triste en su rostro—. Supongo que escuchaste eso. —Ella asintió.

—Tienes que ir, ¿eh? —dijo en voz baja. Asentí—. El maldito ejército ni siquiera puede darte unas vacaciones. —Este era un viejo argumento, uno con el que había aprendido a no discutir, porque no iba a ganar con ella.

—Sabes que no puedo darte detalles, pero prometo que esto es necesario. La próxima vez que vuelva a casa, veremos la película, ¿de acuerdo? No importa la época del año, mamá, la veremos. —Ella sonrió.

—Bien. —Ella se acercó y me tomó en sus brazos. La levanté y la abracé fuertemente mientras se reía—. ¡Bájame, gran patán! Parece que tienes que tomar un avión.

* * *

***MIT:** Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lizdayanna, Lidia withlock, saraipineda44, piligm, rosy canul 10, freedom2604, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Iza, LizMaratzza, Kriss21, mony17, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Flor Santana, Isabelfromnowon, jupy, Adriu, krisr0405, myaenriquez02, johanna22, Esal, Pam Malfoy Black, CeCiegarcia, Tecupi, Mar91, NarMaVeg, patymdn, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, DannyVasquezP, alejandra1987, somas, Lady Grigori, angryc, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, Liliana Macias y choiamberc._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Los siguientes días fueron agitados. En menos de una hora, había empacado y Emmett me había llevado a la Base Naval de Norfolk. Un avión de carga se dirigía a Kabul donde tomé un convoy a la base. Una vez que llegamos, me dirigí directamente a la oficina para recibir información para poder comenzar a trazar la misión. Dos horas más tarde, Jasper entró, se sentó y, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a armar una lista de suministros basada en mi plan resumido. Durante las siguientes cinco horas, Newton, Isenburg, Cheney y O'Malley fueron entrando. No hubo ni pío de queja, todos estábamos listos para que esto terminara. Para que eso sucediera, esto era necesario.

Trabajamos toda la noche analizando nuestros planes. Cuando se acercó las 0600, envié al equipo a dormir y les dije que regresaran a las 1700. Dado que esta iba a ser una misión nocturna, necesitábamos poner nuestros cuerpos en el reloj correcto. Jasper y yo nos quedamos atrás el tiempo suficiente para ordenar los suministros y hacer que la compañía Charlie estableciera el campo de entrenamiento para nosotros. Le dije a Jasper que saliera y me dirigí a lo de Bella. No podría pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pero quería verla. La había extrañado ferozmente. Hubiera ido a verla primero pero el tiempo era esencial. A las 0630, llamé a la puerta de su apartamento con la esperanza de que no hubiera ido al hospital.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella mientras saltaba a mis brazos. La atrapé con una risa pero fue interrumpida cuando presionó sus labios contra los míos. Le devolví el beso, pero finalmente me aparté—. ¡Feliz Navidad! —Su brillante sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se apretara.

—Llegas un día tarde, nena —le dije con una sonrisa.

—No en la hora de Chesapeake. —Sonreí al darme cuenta de que había estado calculando nuestra diferencia horaria. No pude evitarlo y la empujé contra la puerta abierta mientras la besaba a fondo. Cuando me aparté, sus labios se movieron hacia mi cuello—. Entra. No tengo que estar en el hospital hasta mañana. —Gruñí, luchando contra mi creciente deseo por ella.

—No quiero nada más. —La bajé y puse algo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos—. Pero tengo que dormir un poco. —No podía creer que la estaba rechazando—. Tengo una misión pronto y…

—Detente. —Ella me sonrió y no pude detectar tristeza o enojo—. Lo entiendo, lo prometo. ¿Por qué no entras y dormimos? Simplemente dormimos. Acabo de salir de un turno nocturno, así que también puedo descansar. Cuando termine tu misión, volveremos a empezar. ¿Bueno? —La miré con escepticismo.

—¿En serio? —Ella sonrió, me agarró por los brazos y me empujó hacia adelante para besarme casualmente.

—Promesa. Tienes un trabajo que hacer y no voy a interferir con eso. Te apoyo al cien por ciento, tal como lo haces conmigo. —Acuné su rostro y la besé suavemente.

—Te amo. —Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo. —Ella me empujó adentro y hacia la cama—. ¿A qué hora necesitas estar despierto?

—Configura la alarma para las 1530. Eso debería darme suficiente tiempo.

Me saqué todo menos mi bóxer y me metí debajo de las sábanas. Cuando terminó de poner la alarma, se sacó lo que finalmente noté que era una de mis camisas sobre su cabeza y se subió a mi lado solo con un sujetador deportivo y ropa interior. Si se tratara de cualquier otra situación, habría estado sobre ella, lo más cerca posible. Pero estaba cansado y necesitaba volver a la oficina esa tarde. Una vez que nos cubrió con las mantas, se apartó de mí y se retorció hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella y suspiré contento. Esto era perfecto.

Lo que se sintió como horas y también solo minutos después, me despertó una caricia ligera como una pluma en mi pecho. Tardé un minuto en despertarme por completo. Una vez que lo hice, abrí los ojos para encontrar que la vista más hermosa me saludaba. Bella estaba flotando sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios arrastraban besos sobre mi pecho. Me miró a través de sus pestañas y sonrió cuando me vio mirar hacia atrás. Me agaché para recoger su cabello en una mano para poder ver sus hermosos ojos y cara.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz baja y luego me mordió ligeramente el pezón. Gemí cuando sentí que me endurecía—. Esta es tu alarma.

—La mejor alarma que tuve nunca. —Ella se rio de mi exclamación y luego se sentó, su mitad inferior descansando sobre la mía.

—¿Necesitas irte? —Miré el reloj para ver que solo eran las 1515. No pude detener la sonrisa mientras volvía a mirarla.

—Tengo unos minutos. —Ella chilló antes de inclinarse para atacar mi boca vorazmente.

—Lo haré rápido, pero valdrá la pena. —El brillo en sus ojos me dijo que lo haría.

Una hora después, me senté en el borde de la cama tratando de ponerme la ropa. Bella me envolvió por detrás, sus manos abrieron un rastro sobre mi pecho y bajaron por mis abdominales. Sus labios se movían lánguidamente sobre mi espalda, las puntas de su cabello me hacían cosquillas en la cintura. Tomé sus manos, las levanté para dejar un beso en sus palmas y las sostuve contra mí para detener la encantadora tortura. Me giré lo suficiente como para besar sus labios fruncidos.

—No me gustaría nada más que quedarme aquí envuelto a tu alrededor, pero tengo que irme —le dije honestamente. Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. —Se apartó de mí y subestimó lo lejos que llegaba la cama. Me di la vuelta y me reí cuando la encontré tirada en el suelo. Ella resopló y luego se unió a mi risa.

—Ven acá. —Me acerqué, le tendí la mano y la levanté del suelo. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la besé—. Volveré tan pronto como pueda, pero probablemente estaré atado por los próximos días con esta misión. —Ella me sonrió.

—Me alegro de haber tenido unas pocas horas contigo. Mañana tengo otro turno nocturno, doce horas horas libres, luego un turno de veinticuatro horas. Luego, final y gloriosamente, tengo cuarenta y ocho horas libres antes de que me necesiten nuevamente. Descartando cualquier emergencia, por supuesto. —Sonreí ampliamente.

—Eso significa que te tengo para la víspera de Año Nuevo. —Intentó mantener una mirada distante pero pude ver la felicidad y la emoción en sus ojos.

—Supongo que lo harás. —Mordí sus labios antes de alejarme y caminar hacia atrás hacia la puerta.

—Claro que sí, nena. —Ella movió su pierna con las manos detrás de la espalda. Tomé una foto mental para hacerme compañía en los próximos días.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ cavendano13, Kriss21, alejandra1987, AriGoonz, Pili, krisr0405, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Flor Santana, Tata XOXO, BereB, Liz Vidal, NarMaVeg, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, aliceforever85, Jade HSos, rjnavajas, CeCiegarcia, jupy, Esal, patymdn, somas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, torrespera172, Liliana Macias, debynoe12, Tecupi, Mar91, Adriu, Beastyle, angryc, Diana2GT, freedom2604 y mony17._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

El cielo nocturno estaba tan negro como podía estar en esta noche de luna nueva. La oscuridad cubría nuestro movimiento mientras nos acercamos al almacén. Inteligencia indicó que Amari estaba dentro con una pequeña contingencia de guardias. La compañía Bravo estaba a cinco clics de distancia y se hacía cargo del grupo que planeaba bombardear un edificio de apartamentos. Los insurgentes estarían muy decepcionados cuando nuestros hombres destruyeran esa fiesta.

Sin hablar, nos separamos para movernos a nuestros diferentes puntos de entrada asignados. Con los relojes sincronizados, teníamos dos minutos para el incumplimiento. Vigilé mi entrada y esperé en silencio la señal. A la hora asignada, respiré hondo y me moví lo más sigilosamente posible dentro. No había nadie estacionado en esta entrada, así que me moví por las habitaciones, despejándolas rápida y silenciosamente. Cuando me metí a la cuarta habitación, encontré a un hombre mirando la otra entrada. Me acerqué a él sin ser detectado y lo atrapé. En cuestión de minutos se había desmayado, así que moví su cuerpo fuera de la vista.

Ante el sonido de uno de mi equipo recurriendo a disparos, aunque silenciados, me apresuré a cumplir mi parte del plan. Si escuché el sonido amortiguado, seguramente uno de los hombres de Amari también lo hizo. Pronto me encontré con Newton y O'Malley y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del almacén. Justo cuando nos estábamos acercando a la última área que no había sido despejada, sonó un disparo. Y no fue nuestro. Nos apresuramos hacia la pelea. Al llegar, evalué el área y encontré a tres hombres de Amari escondidos detrás de cajas. Mis hombres estaban atrapados detrás de unos barriles y estaba muy preocupado por lo que había dentro. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

—Sácalos —di la orden a través de las comunicaciones. Tres disparos después, el tiroteo cesó. Nos movimos para reagruparnos con el resto del equipo—. Disparos precisos —le dije a Jasper que asintió.

—Hemos despejado el edificio —dijo Cheney—. Él no está aquí.

—Revisen otra vez. —Probablemente era inútil, pero obedecieron la orden de inmediato. Me trasladé a los hombres en el piso para verificar que estaban realmente muertos. Al no encontrar pulso, me relajé un poco sabiendo que no nos tenderían una emboscada. Quince minutos después, salíamos del edificio rumbo al lugar de evacuación. Nos encontramos sin resistencia y, en treinta minutos, cargamos en el helicóptero, despegamos y volvimos a la base.

—Lo atraparemos, Cap —dijo Newton desde mi izquierda—. Hoy simplemente no era el día. —Asentí una vez, todavía frustrado por el callejón sin salida.

Después de llegar a la base, descargamos el helicóptero y pasamos nuestro equipo a la compañía Charlie. Pude ver a la compañía Bravo en el otro hangar y esperaba que su noche fuera mejor que la nuestra. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de preguntar, porque teníamos que informar. El comandante estaba severamente molesto, no con nosotros sino con Inteligencia. Esta no era la primera vez que nos quedábamos cortos, pero según él, sería la última. Sin embargo, al menos la noche no fue un completo fracaso. Nos dijo que la compañía Bravo pudo detener el bombardeo y tomar algunos rehenes también. Serían _entrevistados_ para ver si podíamos obtener alguna información útil. No me sorprendería si comenzáramos a prepararnos para otra misión durante la semana.

Una vez que nos despidieron, les dije a los chicos que se tomaran un tiempo libre. Comenzaríamos de nuevo el día 1 y, con suerte, para ese entonces, tendríamos algo de Inteligencia procesable. Jasper se quedó mientras yo terminaba el papeleo. Eventualmente, lo corrí para que descansara un poco también. Estaba seguro de que quería llamar a su esposa. Lo habían alejado de sus vacaciones temprano como a mí y apuesto a que Alice estaba preocupada por él. Aunque no quería dejarme solo, eso era lo más convincente. Se fue para hacer su llamada telefónica.

Unas horas más tarde, con la documentación presentada, me fui y me dirigí a lo de Bella. Probablemente era demasiado temprano para que ella estuviera fuera de turno pero no estaría de más comprobarlo. Me sorprendió encontrarla en el apartamento cocinando. Me saludó con entusiasmo, me miró a la cara y me atrajo hacia adentro. Ella me sentó en el sofá, consiguió una botella de agua para cada uno de nosotros y luego se acurrucó a mi lado. Ella no dijo una palabra, solo se acurrucó cerca de mí. Por primera vez desde la misión, me sentí relajado, aunque solo fuera minuciosamente.

—Funcionará la próxima vez —dijo suavemente después de unos minutos de silencio. Me giré para besarle la parte superior de la cabeza ya que ella estaba descansando sobre mi hombro.

—Lo hará —acordé. Me aseguraría de que así fuera. Estaba cansado de que Amari tomara la delantera, de que él estuviera un paso por delante de nosotros cada vez.

Permanecimos en el sofá durante al menos una hora antes de que me pusiera de pie y la empujara hacia la cama. En cuestión de minutos, me desmayé con Bella en mi pecho. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que no había estado dormido por mucho tiempo, porque Bella todavía estaba muerta para el mundo en mi pecho. Podía sentir sus respiraciones constantes sobre mi piel. La sensación fue tranquilizadora. Nunca tendría suficiente de sentirla en mis brazos. Me incliné y presioné mis labios contra su cabeza, respirando su aroma. Significaba tanto que ella estuviera allí para mí. No había necesidad de palabras. Ella no se disculpó; ella no trató de hacerme hablar de eso. Ella solo estaba _allí_. Ella era un consuelo, ella era un apoyo. Ella era mi mundo. Miré el reloj y sonreí antes de volver a mirar a la belleza a mi lado.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, nena.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ krisr0405, Pili, AriGoonz, Tata XOXO, Flor Santana, cavendano13, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, debynoe12, Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, BereB, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Srita Cullen brandon, saraipineda44, jupy, Tecupi, somas, Marie Sellory, Esal, CeCiegarcia, LizMaratzza, patymdn, rosy canul 10, Mar91, Isabelfromnowon, Liliana Macias, aliceforever85, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, Jade HSos, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, IdaliaMoon y rjnavajas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

El mes pasado se había arrastrado a paso de tortuga. Por lo que entendí, el comandante tenía equipos trabajando todo el día para encontrar a Amari. Las compañías Alpha, Bravo y Charlie pasaron todos los días entrenando. Cuando llegara el momento, cuando la información fuera buena, estaríamos listos. Se había escapado demasiadas veces. No habría otra.

Había sido un día particularmente largo en el campo de entrenamiento. Mi equipo estaba listo. Nos movíamos con una mente, cada persona leía a la otra y se ajustaba en consecuencia. También había visto a Bravo y Charlie. Estaban listos también. Estábamos tan afinados como podíamos. Sin embargo, nos llenaríamos de ansiedad si no teníamos información procesable pronto.

Esa noche fui a cenar a lo de Bella. Traté de ser la mejor compañía, pero estaba exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente. No solo mi mente estaba constantemente ocupada pensando en nuestra próxima misión, siempre que era posible, sino que mi decisión inminente me estaba afectando. Mi contrato finalizaba en cuatro meses y tenía que decidir si me enlistaba para más o si salía. Bella era maravillosa, estaba conmigo pero no presionaba. Sin embargo, era una pobre excusa como compañía. Después de una hora de ignorarla, Bella me guió al sofá, me empujó y me dijo que hablara. Le conté sobre la decisión que simplemente no podía tomar.

—No sé qué hacer —le dije honestamente—. Me enlisté en la escuela secundaria, terminé la escuela de oficiales tan pronto como pude, me uní a las fuerzas especiales y he estado haciendo esto desde entonces. Esto es todo lo que soy. —Ella me miró desconcertada—. Quería hablar contigo sobre eso, saber tus pensamientos. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—¿Yo? —dijo ella, desconcertada de que incluso le preguntara. Sin embargo, estaba esperando eso—. ¿Por qué quieres mi opinión? Esta es tu vida, Edward. Tiene que ser una decisión con la que puedas vivir. —Tomé su mano en la mía.

—Es importante que ambos estemos cómodos con esta decisión, Bella. Te amo. Significas todo para mí. Esta elección afecta el futuro, nuestro futuro. Tú también mereces tener algo que decir al respecto. —Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, el peso de esta conversación se reflejó en sus ojos. Ella abrió la boca varias veces sin decir una palabra. Le di tiempo para digerir lo que había dicho.

—Bueno. —Moderé mi sonrisa, feliz de que finalmente entendiera lo importante que era para mí—. ¿Por qué no sabes lo que quieres hacer? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene desconcertado?

—Serían cuatro años más, eso es un poco más de tiempo. Si me quedo, tendré treinta y siete la próxima vez que tome esta decisión. Ya siento que me estoy perdiendo la vida de mi familia. Emmett se está por casar, probablemente tendrá un hijo en los próximos años. Mamá y papá me quieren en casa, lo dejan perfectamente claro cada vez que se menciona el tema. Además... —La miré directamente para asegurarme de que estaba siendo claro—. Lo más probable es que me estacionen aquí de nuevo. Tu contrato vencerá en ocho meses y elegirás una nueva ubicación. No te veré tan seguido. —Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos antes de mirar hacia otro lado para despejar la emoción de su rostro, algo que rara vez veía.

—Está bien. Bueno, primero, treinta y siete no es viejo. Ese es un argumento inválido. —Supongo que eso era cierto. Por eso quería hablar con ella, ella no se guardaría nada—. En el gran esquema de las cosas, cuatro años no es tanto. Has hecho mucho más que eso. Sí, Emmett se va a casar. Sí, probablemente comenzará una familia dentro de unos años. Sin embargo, su hijo no recordará los primeros años de su vida. Para cuando su memoria comience a afianzarse, podrías estar en casa. Haces un gran trabajo manteniéndote en contacto con ellos tanto como puedes, y no veo que eso cambie. Ahora tus padres… —Envolvió su brazo alrededor del mío y apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro—. Debes recordar que siempre serás su bebé. Nunca podrán ver esto imparcialmente. Te aman y no quieren nada más que protegerte. No pueden hacer eso con esta elección de carrera, así que tienes que seguir sus consejos y responder con cuidado. —Ella se calló.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté después de unos momentos de silencio. Ella me miró.

—Te amo. Te amaré sin importar lo que decidas. Si decides hacer cuatro años más, te apoyaré al cien por ciento. No importa dónde termines o dónde termine, haremos que esto funcione. Lo prometo. —La atraje hacia mí para presionar mis labios contra los de ella—. Además, cuatro años más te dan un total de veinte años. Podrías jubilarte con una pensión completa en ese momento. Eso es... enorme. —Asentí. Eso era sinceramente la mayor ventaja para mí—. Ahora, ¿has considerado hacer los cuatro años en Estados Unidos? —¿En Estados Unidos?

—No tengo exactamente la elección de dónde serviré. —Ella retrocedió para estar todavía cerca, pero podía mirarme mejor. Giré mi cuerpo hacia un lado para mirarla de frente.

—Te encanta lo que haces, liderando a tu equipo, enseñándoles lo que necesitan saber. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Tú prosperas como líder. ¿Por qué no tomar esa pasión, ese conocimiento invaluable y enseñar? ¿Has pensado en convertirte en un instructor de la escuela SERE*? —Mis cejas se levantaron ante su sugerencia. No podía creer que nunca había pensado en eso. Tenía razón, enseñarles a los chicos, guiarlos, esa era la parte más agradable de este trabajo. ¿Por qué no podría tomar eso y convertirlo en un trabajo?—. ¿Cuándo tienes que decidir?

—Técnicamente, mi periodo de servicio termina en mayo. Realmente necesito decirle al comandante antes de eso, especialmente si quiero intentar ser... _instructor_. —Ella sonrió ante la incredulidad en mi voz—. Creo que debería avisarle antes de marzo, así que cuatro semanas. —Ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Habla con tu equipo. Habla con el comandante. Una vez que tengas una mejor idea de lo que quieres hacer, habla con tus padres. —Puse los ojos en blanco sabiendo cómo sería esa conversación, pero Bella me miró con una mirada severa—. Habla con tus padres. Creo que te sorprenderán cuando te acerques a ellos con un plan.

* * *

*Escuela SERE: es un acrónimo de Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape (Supervivencia, Evasión, Resistencia, y Escape), un programa que se ofrece al personal militar, civiles que trabajan para el Departamento de defensa y contratistas militares privados. Incluye entrenamiento para evadir capturas, habilidades de supervivencia y el código de conducta de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ IdaliaMoon, Pam Malfoy Black, rosy canul 10, Kriss21, Isabelfromnowon, Flor Santana, saraipineda44, angryc, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Pili, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liz Vidal, Liliana Macias, Lady Grigori, Srita Cullen brandon, patymdn, tulgarita, Mar91, somas, krisr0405, Esal, rjnavajas, NarMaVeg, mony17, torrespera172, Diana2GT, CeCiegarcia, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Jade HSos, debynoe12, freedom2604, Beastyle, aliceforever85, carlita16, myaenriquez02 y BereB._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Todo lo que pude pensar durante la próxima semana fue en el comentario de Bella. _¿Has pensado en convertirte en un instructor de la escuela SERE?_ ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? La idea de dejar a mi equipo, mis muchachos, no se sentía bien. Tenía una responsabilidad con mis hombres. Dejar el ejército no me dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero dejarlos a ellos lo hacía. Pero luego hice lo que Bella dijo y les hablé. Cheney y O'Malley lo ignoraron y dijeron que estaban esperando que yo hablara al respecto. Newton pensó que era una gran idea. Isenberg me dijo que no le gustaba pero lo entendía. Era el peor en el equipo para lidiar con el cambio, así que no me sorprendió su reacción. Jasper, sin embargo, me sorprendió más.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Jasper después de que le dije lo que estaba considerando.

—¿Qué? —El asombro era evidente en mi voz.

—Quiero decir, voy a apoyar lo que decidas. —Estábamos en la oficina trabajando con algunos papeles cuando finalmente decidí hablar con él. Me recosté en la silla y él se volvió hacia mí, apoyándose contra el escritorio—. Aly y yo hemos estado hablando sobre cómo será el futuro para nosotros: dónde estaremos, qué haremos en unos años. Nosotros, uh... queremos hijos... pronto. —Él se rio por la admisión y yo sonreí. Siempre supe que Jasper iba a ser un gran padre. Fue agradable escucharlo finalmente moverse en esa dirección—. No quiero hacer pasar a un niño por esto, preguntándose dónde está su padre, preocupado de que no vuelva a casa. —Asentí. Esa fue una preocupación que todos tuvimos cuando nos enlistamos para esto—. No te dejaría en la estacada pero si te vas a Estados Unidos, puedo salir cuando termine mi contrato.

—Jasper, no puedes considerarme cuando tomas una decisión como esa. ¡Si quieres irte, vete! —Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para concentrarse en su papeleo.

—Me salvaste la vida... dos veces. Te lo debo. —Y eso fue todo. Podría haber discutido con él, pero honestamente, habría hecho lo mismo—. Entonces, ¿has hablado con Bella sobre esto? —Volví a trabajar en el papeleo frente a mí.

—En realidad fue idea suya. —Él se echó a reír, así que agarré un pedazo de papel y lo tiré golpeándolo en la parte posterior de la cabeza—. No seas imbécil.

—Me río, porque no estoy sorprendido. Ella parece entenderte mejor que tú.

Eso era cierto. Era posible que solo nos hayamos conocido durante cuatro meses pero ella me entendía a un nivel que nadie más que mi familia lo hacía. A veces, pensaba que me conocía incluso mejor que ellos. Tal vez ella solo me veía de manera diferente, sin los prejuicios que tenían porque me habían visto crecer.

—¿Ya hablaste con tus padres? —preguntó Jasper después de unos minutos de silencio. Suspiré al pensarlo.

—Todavía no. Quería hablar contigo y los chicos primero, entender lo que pensaba que podría hacer primero. Quiero estar preparado cuando hable con ellos. No me harán cambiar de opinión, solo necesito prepararme para ello.

—Sé lo que tú…

El sonido de una explosión nos puso de pie. Parecía demasiado lejos para ser en el campo de entrenamiento pero demasiado cerca para estar tranquilos. Nos abrimos paso afuera mientras se nos unían otros en el edificio. Cuando abrimos la puerta, había una nube de humo en el cielo hacia el este.

—Parece que es en la base —dijo Jasper a nadie en particular. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Las puertas que se abrieron nos hicieron girar a todos.

—Es el hospital —dijo el mayor Yorkie haciendo crecer el temor en mí—. Ha sido bombardeado. Vamos allí. Todos. Necesito todas las manos que pueda obtener. —No esperé a escuchar más y salí a toda velocidad hacia mi oficina, agarrando mi arma. Jasper estaba justo detrás de mí, armándose. Cuando salimos, le hicimos señas al Humvee más cercano para engancharnos.

—Ella va a estar bien —dijo Jasper en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarme. Aunque podía sentir que algo andaba mal.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, más se me revolvía el estómago. El humo era espeso y pude ver los escombros que cubrían el camino. El edificio estaba en llamas y la escena era caótica. Estábamos fuera del transporte antes de estacionar, corriendo hacia el edificio con armas desenfundadas. Si alguien puso una bomba dentro de la base, todavía podría estar aquí. Habían pasado cinco, siete minutos como máximo desde la explosión, pero se sintió como una vida. Cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido durante ese tiempo.

Entramos, Jasper mirando a la izquierda mientras yo miraba a la derecha. Lo conduje por el pasillo oeste hacia las salas quirúrgicas. Ella estaría allí tratando a cualquier herido. El sitio era un desastre. Los suministros, expedientes y todo tipo de cosas estaban dispersos. Los miembros del personal trataban a las personas donde estaban parados o acostados, según sea el caso. Vi a William sentado contra una pared, con la cabeza en la mano mientras la sangre se derramaba de una herida en su frente.

—William —dije mientras me arrodillaba junto a él. Agarré un paño cercano, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y apliqué presión sobre la herida—. ¿Puedes oírme bien? —Levantó la vista, pero sus ojos tenían problemas para concentrarse en mí—. William, háblame.

—¿Capitán Cullen? —Él carraspeó y luego tosió. Asentí afirmando—. Ella... ella estaba... en cirugía. —Comencé a ponerme de pie, pero él me agarró, aunque era débil—. Traté de detenerlos. Lo intenté, lo prometo, pero me golpearon con su arma.

—¿Detenerlos? —Mi miedo se disparó—. ¿Detenerlos de qué?

—Se la llevaron. —Me quedé helado—. Se llevaron a la doctora Swan.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Kriss21, Brenda Cullenn, Flor Santana, somas, MARIA JOSE ESPIN, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Isabelfromnowon, Marie Sellory, Pili, angryc, krisr0405, Srita Cullen brandon, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Esal, Lizdayanna, jupy, natika-Cullen, patymdn, Tecupi, CeCiegarcia, bbluelilas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, saraipineda44, debynoe12, Adriu, Mar91, rjnavajas, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Liliana Macias, NarMaVeg y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Tan pronto como William nos habló del secuestro de Bella, Jasper me agarró antes de que pudiera salir corriendo. Estaba a segundos de ordenarle que me dejara ir, pero él me detuvo y me explicó que si acudíamos al comandante, podría movilizar a más personas para que buscaran a Bella de manera organizada. Por mucho que quisiera escapar y encontrarla ahora, sabía que él tenía razón. Nos apresuramos al comandante para informar el incidente. Inmediatamente, ordenó a mi equipo ir a la sala de reuniones para comenzar a buscarla a distancia. A la compañía Bravo se le había encomendado la búsqueda de otras bombas en la base y la compañía Charlie fue enviada a buscar en los terrenos a los intrusos y a Bella. Quería estar con la compañía Charlie.

Una vez que llegó mi equipo, Cheney se metió en la computadora, sacando todas las fuentes de vigilancia disponibles. No tardó mucho en encontrar que el video del hospital había sido una pérdida total. Las cámaras fueron destruidas por el bombardeo y solo podía imaginar que se perderían los servidores en el incendio que estaban combatiendo actualmente. Si los servidores no se quemaban, se los arruinaría con el agua que los bomberos usaban para contener las llamas.

Sin embargo, había cámaras en el perímetro y aún funcionaban. Cheney trajo cuatro imágenes de grabaciones diferentes a un monitor y las reprodujo a la inversa de la hora actual. En unos minutos, la encontramos. Me senté, mi pierna rebotando mientras veía la reproducción. En el lado este de la base, más lejos del hospital, tres hombres con nuestros uniformes rodearon a Bella. Se movía por sí sola, pero sus movimientos eran entrecortados, inestables. Cada pocos pies, ella tropezaba o se balanceaba. ¿Estaba herida por el bombardeo? Mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea. ¿La drogaron? Si lo hubieran hecho, los lastimaría. Despacio.

Vimos como uno de los hombres la empujaba violentamente cuando ella tropezó con él. Mi ira hirvió lentamente cuando cayó al suelo, claramente incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Otro hombre se agachó y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie. Él no soltó su brazo, pero sacó una pistola de su mochila y la presionó contra su espalda baja. Maldije mientras estaba de pie, incapaz de quedarme quieto. Si no podía ir tras ella, al menos podría caminar. Mi rabia creció mientras los veía deslizarse a través de un agujero en la cerca, un agujero que nunca debería haber pasado desapercibido.

—¡Encuentren al equipo que patrulla! —grité—. Los quiero aquí y quiero respuestas. ¡Ahora! —Isenberg salió de la habitación en silencio—. Hablen con el comandante. Quiero un satélite sobre nosotros lo antes posible. —Cheney levantó el teléfono y realizó la llamada—. Necesitamos saber quiénes son estos hombres. Tienen nuestros uniformes. ¿Son nuestra gente? Si no, ¿cómo obtuvieron la ropa? Quiero saber cómo llegaron a la base. ¿Entraron de la misma manera en que salieron? Quiero que alguien en esa cámara revise las grabaciones hasta que los encuentre. —O'Malley se sentó, trabajando en otro monitor.

—Me gustaría salir, hacer un recorrido perimetral —dijo Jasper en voz baja a mi lado—. Si algo está fuera de lugar, lo encontraré. —Quería todas las manos en esto, pero tenía razón. Si alguien podía encontrar algo que estaba mal, era Jasper. Asentí una vez e inmediatamente salió de la habitación. Me senté de nuevo sin saber qué hacer con mi energía acumulada y Cheney puso otra grabación del monitor que tenía delante de mí.

—Esto es frente al hospital —dijo en voz baja mientras sostenía una mano sobre el teléfono—. Encontrarlos en esto nos dará una mejor idea sobre el tiempo y tal vez podamos rastrearlos, encontrar sus movimientos anteriores. —Asentí feliz de tener algo que hacer y comencé a revisar el video desde el momento del bombardeo. Necesitábamos respuestas. Necesitábamos información.

—¡Lo tengo! —La exclamación de O'Malley nos sacó a todos de nuestro foco—. Hace cuatro horas. Mira. —Todos vimos como tres hombres cortaban la cerca y se apresuraban a pasar, con bolsas colgadas de sus hombros. Llevaban su propia ropa, pero no podía decir si tenían nuestros uniformes en sus bolsos o si los encontraron después de llegar a la base—. Estuve observando de manera rápida, pero no vi a nadie más pasar por ahí después. —En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Isenberg con cuatro hombres detrás. La confusión en sus caras solo alimentó mi ira.

—¿Quién estaba a cargo de la cerca este? —pregunté mientras me levantaba de la silla. Levantaron la vista ante mi pregunta e inmediatamente prestaron atención pero nadie abrió la boca. Conté hasta diez antes de explotar—. ¿QUIEN ESTABA A CARGO DE LA CERCA ESTE? ¡CONTESTENME AHORA!

—Señor —habló el que estaba en el extremo izquierdo. Era joven, no parecía mayor de veinte años. Probablemente este era su primer periodo de servicio—. Yo estaba en la pared este. —Cheney mostró las imágenes en la televisión montada en la pared, la escena de esos hombres obligando a Bella a pasar por el agujero se reprodujeron una vez más. La cara del chico palideció.

—Entonces explícame cómo alguien tuvo tiempo suficiente para crear un maldito agujero en la pared que no encontraste. Un agujero que permitió a los hombres entrar a nuestra base, plantar dos bombas y secuestrar a una de nuestras doctoras.

—Yo... Yo... Yo no estoy…

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? Deberías haber pasado por ahí al menos tres veces después de que se hizo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Él dudó, así que di un paso adelante hasta que nos encontramos cara a cara, mi cara a centímetros de la suya—. Ya estás hundido profundamente en la mierda, no lo empeores mintiendo. —Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, la vergüenza coloreó su rostro.

—Estaba dormido. —Me di la vuelta, agarré lo más cercano que resultó ser una taza de bolígrafos y los tiré al otro lado de la habitación—. Fui a la fiesta anoche. Mi turno comenzó temprano, así que no pude dormir. Estaba…

—¡SAL! —Me di la vuelta y pateé la silla en la que había estado sentado, enviándola a toda velocidad por la habitación. Los cuatro hombres saltaron y se dieron la vuelta para salir corriendo de la habitación. Isenberg me empujó hacia abajo en una silla.

—Entiendo tu enojo pero no nos va a ayudar en este momento —dijo suavemente. Mi miedo crecía mientras mi imaginación se volvía loca. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿La estaban lastimando? Quienquiera que fuera, no podía tener buenas intenciones.

—Ella está allá afuera con Dios sabe quién, siendo obligada a hacer Dios sabe qué —le dije mientras luchaba por mantener la calma. Me la robaron justo delante de mi nariz. Me la arrebataron. Secuestraron. _Oh mi corazón no puede soportar esto_. Necesitaba encontrarla.

—La encontraremos. Sabes que lo haremos. Esto es lo que hacemos. —Asentí—. Somos los mejores, Cap. Nada nos impedirá recuperarla. Nada.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, Gladys Nilda (LOQUIBELL), cavendano13, NarMaVeg, krisr0405, CeCiegarcia, Lidia withlock, Isabelfromnowon, Adriu, sandy56, Mar91, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, saraipineda44, Pili, natuchis2011b, rosy canul 10, LizMaratzza, Lizdayanna, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, AriGoonz, tulgarita, Johanna22, somas, Kriss21, almacullenmasen, Brenda Cullenn, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, ariyasy, Liz Vidal, Srita Cullen brandon, freedom2604, Esal, carlita16, Rosana, jupy, Liliana Macias, Beatriz Gomes2, Tecupi, Flor Santana, BereB y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Se necesitaron dos horas para evacuar el hospital y trasladar a los pacientes y los heridos del bombardeo a los campos de entrenamiento donde se erigió un hospital improvisado. La compañía Bravo encontró una bomba en el comedor. Tuvimos mucha suerte, porque tenía un cableado defectuoso y nunca explotó. El hospital todavía ardía, pero el fuego había sido apagado. Un equipo estaba en el lugar para monitorearlo, pero nos habían dicho que pasarían al menos cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que se le permitiera entrar a alguien.

—Se fueron al sur. —La voz de Jasper me asustó. Estaba tan ocupado revisando las imágenes que no lo escuché regresar.

—¿Estás seguro? —No dudaba de él, solo necesitaba estar seguro.

—Sí. —Se sentó frente a un monitor y detuvo la grabación, reproduciéndola más adelante cuando se iban. Todos se reunieron inclinándose para ver lo que él estaba reproduciendo. Las imágenes se detuvieron cuando ellos desaparecieron de la vista.

—Salí por aquí como ellos. Encontré huellas que se movían hacia el norte y las seguí unos cientos de metros antes de que desaparecieran.

—¿Desaparecieron? ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Cheney.

—Sí. Las huellas no solo desaparecen. Así que volví para mirar más de cerca. Desde ese punto, moviéndose hacia el sur, barrieron sus huellas por unos quinientos metros. Hay signos de lucha en ese punto y...

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mi estómago se retorció.

—Hay algo de sangre. —Cerré los ojos mientras trataba de evitar enfermarme—. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para saber que algo sucedió. —Me puse de pie mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas y caminaba por el largo de la habitación—. Tal vez no sea de ella. Tal vez ella dio un golpe. Sabes que es completamente posible. —Asentí. Sí, lo era. Bella era una gran boxeadora. Me había dicho unas semanas después de conocernos que le gustaba el kickboxing como su forma de ejercicio. Cometí el error de ofrecer pelear con ella y me pateó el trasero. No esperaba que fuera tan buena como era y me había pillado desprevenido y tirado sobre mi trasero más de una vez.

—Seguí el rastro lo más lejos que pude, pero eventualmente, las huellas se desvanecieron. No podría decir a dónde fueron desde allí.

—Tenemos que encontrarla pero ni siquiera sabemos quién se la llevó.

—¡Esperen! —Cheney proyectó otra secuencia de imágenes en la televisión—. Miren esto. —Eran las imágenes que había estado revisando del otro lado del hospital. La marca de tiempo indicaba que faltaban cuarenta minutos para el bombardeo. Los tres hombres entraron al hospital ya vestidos con nuestros uniformes. Uno se volvió para mirar detrás de él y Cheney congeló las imágenes—. ¡Mierda!

—Es Rahim. —Por supuesto, Amari estaba detrás de esto. Rahim Ali era la mano derecha de Amari. Habíamos podido observarlo en fotos de reconocimiento durante años. Había comenzado con la célula como un seguidor, pero lentamente, lo vimos ganar favor y posición. En cinco años, cada foto de él incluía a Amari también. Si Rahim estuvo involucrado, no había duda de que Amari lo orquestó—. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Rahim vendría él mismo? ¿No enviaría simplemente a sus lacayos?

—Algo está sucediendo. Esto no se trató simplemente de un bombardeo —dijo Jasper. Asentí—. ¿Por qué se la llevarían a ella? ¿Por qué se llevarían a alguien?

—¿Se la llevaron a _ella_? —preguntó O'Malley—. ¿Se llevaron a la doctora Swan o se llevaron a un médico? ¿Ella era el objetivo o simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado? —Todas eran buenas preguntas y necesitábamos respuestas a esas preguntas más temprano que tarde.

—Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de cuál quiero que sea la respuesta.

—¡¿Dónde está ella, maldita sea?! —Golpeé mis puños sobre la mesa. No estaba enojado con el equipo. Solo necesitaba hacer _algo_.

—La encontraremos, Cap —dijo Isenburg mientras daba una palmada en mi hombro—. Lo prometo. —Abriendo mis dedos de mi puño, los estiré con la esperanza de aliviar un poco la tensión. Miré a mi equipo dejándose el pellejo. No habían aflojado una onza desde que entramos en esta habitación y comenzamos la búsqueda.

**~~~SH~~~**

Estaba empezando a sentirme claustrofóbico, la habitación era demasiado pequeña. Mientras más tiempo me sentaba aquí, más se cerraban las paredes. Dos malditos días, y todavía estaba aquí, todavía sentado dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes que habían sido mi prisión. Si no obteníamos el visto bueno para avanzar en las próximas veinticuatro horas, no tenía dudas de que lo perdería. Me estaba volviendo loco, ansioso por la energía acumulada.

—La compañía Charlie está de regreso —dijo Jasper detrás de mí—. Vamos a hablar con ellos. Tal vez tengan algo que informar. —Estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperando que me uniera a él. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me estaba dando un pequeño respiro. Asentí y me puse de pie para unirme a él.

La compañía Charlie había estado explorando el área durante las últimas diez horas. El comandante había negado mi solicitud de que mi equipo estuviera en el campo. Las compañías Charlie y Bravo eran tan capaces en el campo como nosotros pero Cheney era un mago detrás de la computadora. Por lo tanto, nos habían relegado a esa habitación mientras otros estaban buscando a pie. Quería que fuéramos el equipo que encontrara a Bella, pero en este punto, no me importaba quién la encontrara siempre que la encontráramos pronto. Cuando el capitán me vio acercarme, interrumpió su conversación y caminó para encontrarse conmigo.

—No la vimos, pero creemos que sabemos dónde está detenida —dijo el capitán Sullivan yendo directamente al grano.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —pregunté rápidamente, mi corazón saltando a mi garganta.

—¡Sullivan! —Todos nos giramos para encontrar al mayor Yorkie indicándole que avanzara.

—Tengo que reunirme con los jefazos. Te encontraré después del interrogatorio. —Apreté los dientes y asentí. No era su culpa que todavía no obtuviera respuestas. Él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Kriss21, Isabelfromnowon, ariyasy, natuchis2011b, Iza, Valevalverde57, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, LizMaratzza, Ginny miau, esme575, somas, Tecupi, Beastyle, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Mar91, rjnavajas, Flor Santana, Esal, BereB, rosy canul 10, AriGoonz, Liz Vidal, Aimme19, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, kaja0507, NarMaVeg, aliceforever85, florcitacullen1, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, almacullenmasen, alejandra1987, mony17, CeCiegarcia, Pili, tulgarita, carlita16, torrespera172, Gladys Nilda, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, jupy, freedom2604, Liliana Macias y angryc._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

La noche estaba inquietantemente tranquila. Esta parte de la ciudad estaba desierta, un hecho por el que estaba agradecido. No íbamos de manera oculta esta noche. No tenía que preocuparme por el daño colateral. Mi chica estaba en ese edificio, estaba seguro de eso. Nada me impediría encontrarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

—Alpha, tenemos confirmación de nueve firmas de calor. —Una voz inconexa flotó a través de mis comunicaciones—. Tres están en la esquina suroeste del segundo piso. Seis en la esquina sureste al nivel del suelo. No hemos visto mucho movimiento en la última hora.

—Roger, Bravo —confirmó Jasper antes de que hubiera un clic seguido de silencio.

—No tenemos movimiento en el área circundante ni vehículos que se aproximen. Ejecutar.

La orden era música para mis oídos. Agité dos dedos en el aire, señalando en silencio a mi equipo que avanzara. Habíamos superado el plan. Isenburg, Newton, O'Malley y Cheney se dirigían al grupo más grande mientras Jasper y yo nos separamos para la congregación más pequeña. Mi instinto me decía que allí era donde Bella estaba detenida. Podríamos agarrar dos guardias y confiaba en el resto de mi equipo para manejar seis.

O'Malley entró primero en el edificio de apartamentos, mientras recorría rápidamente el área nos apresuramos a entrar. Todavía me sorprendía darme cuenta de dónde la habían estado reteniendo. Este era el mismo edificio de apartamentos que habíamos tenido bajo vigilancia hacía tantos meses. Irónicamente, ese fue el día, la razón, por la que la conocí. Sullivan dijo que pensaba que ellos creían que no revisaríamos esta ubicación ya que la habíamos descubierto en el pasado. Éramos minuciosos por naturaleza. Era nuestro trabajo pensar en todas las posibilidades y la compañía Bravo la había revisado.

Al final del pasillo, giramos en direcciones opuestas. Jasper y yo nos ceñimos a la pared mientras subíamos las escaleras. El débil sonido de las voces alcanzó mis oídos cuando llegamos al rellano, así que levanté el puño deteniendo a Jasper en su camino. Señalé mi oreja y luego a la izquierda y él asintió una vez. Se agachó sin tener que decirle nada y sacó su arma. Aunque nuestro objetivo no era el sigilo, un acercamiento silencioso sería lo mejor. No queríamos alertar al otro grupo de nuestra presencia si el resto de nuestro equipo no estaba listo para ser descubierto. Me llevé los dedos a los labios para indicar que lo haríamos en silencio. Él se guardó la pistola en la espalda y sacó un cuchillo del tobillo. Tomé el mío y me preparé para entrar en acción. Esto debería ser rápido. Me señalé a mí mismo, luego a la izquierda y señalé a Jasper, luego a la derecha. Él asintió una vez y asumió su postura para saltar. Contando hacia atrás con mis dedos, respiré hondo antes de dejar caer el último dedo en un puño.

Estuvimos frente a los hombres en tres segundos. La conmoción coloreó sus caras antes de que uno abriera la boca para gritar. Jasper envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello del hombre y luego lo retorció bruscamente. Agarré al otro hombre por la garganta cortando su suministro de aire y su capacidad de emitir un sonido. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo mientras se movía entre mí y su compañero que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Sus manos agarraron mi muñeca, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer algo.

—¿Ella está allí? —siseé Sus ojos frenéticos se encontraron con los míos sin comprender. Pregunté de nuevo pero en árabe. El reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos antes de que él pudiera dominar sus rasgos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Hundí el cuchillo en su pecho y vi que la vida se le escapaba de los ojos.

—Tenemos que moverlos —dijo Jasper.

Eché un vistazo para verlo arrastrando al otro hombre a una habitación vacía. Levanté al hombre sobre mi hombro y seguí el ejemplo de Jasper. Una vez que los cuerpos quedaron fuera de la vista, volvimos a la habitación que estaban vigilando. Tenía que llegar a ella. Abrí la puerta sin dudar y entré. Jasper estaba tratando de advertirme que fuera cauteloso pero mi necesidad de encontrarla me abrumaba.

—¡Mierda! —gruñí cuando inesperadamente recibí una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Me di vuelta listo para golpear mi puño en la cara de mi atacante pero me detuve en seco—. ¡Bella!

—¿Edward? —El dolor alrededor de mi corazón se aflojó al verla. Ella estaba aquí. Ella estaba viva

—Unf. —Su cuerpo me envolvió antes de que pudiera moverme.

—Edward. —Envolví mis propios brazos alrededor de ella tan fuerte como podía. Nunca quería dejarla ir—. Lo siento mucho.

—No tenemos tiempo. —La voz sensata de Jasper rompió el momento—. Tenemos... —Un disparo sonó debajo de nosotros, que fue seguido rápidamente por un disparo de regreso. No era nuestro armamento.

—Bella. —Ella retrocedió y yo acuné su mejilla para asegurarme de que me estaba mirando—. Tienes que hacer exactamente lo que Jasper y yo te digamos. No lo dudes. Decimos corres, tú corres. Decimos agáchate, tú golpeas el suelo. ¿Entendido? —Ella asintió y se mordió el labio mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Mi corazón se rompió por ella pero no tenía tiempo para las emociones en este momento—. Puedes hacer esto. —Ella sollozó y luego volvió a asentir—. Vamos a bajar las escaleras y hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué hay de tu equipo?

—Jasper y yo los buscaremos, pero tú tienes que esperar donde te diga.

—Está bien.

—Tenemos que movernos. Ahora —dijo Jasper con dureza. Tomé su mano, me di vuelta y la jalé detrás de mí mientras guardaba mi cuchillo y sacaba mi arma—. Síganme. —Salió corriendo por la puerta conmigo y luego Bella directamente detrás.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente. A mitad de camino, sentí a Bella tambalearse. Cuando miré hacia atrás, pude ver el dolor en su rostro. Cojeaba y favorecía su pierna derecha. La jalé para que apoyara su peso sobre mí, causando que esencialmente bajara las escaleras saltando en un pie. Cuando llegamos al primer piso, giré a la derecha y la empujé a un rincón ordenándole que no se moviera. Pude ver renuencia en su rostro, pero le di una mirada dura. Odiaba hacerlo pero era necesario. Ella retrocedió haciendo su visibilidad lo más pequeña posible.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, cavendano13, saraipineda44, CeCiegarcia, tulgarita, kaja0507, krisr0405, Pili, rosana, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Valevalverde57, Iza, somas, torrespera172, Srita Cullen brandon, angryc, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, LizMaratzza, Mar91, jupy, Esal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Beatriz Gomes2, Liliana Macias, sandy56, patymdn, Adriu, aliceforever85, BereB y Elizabeth Marie Cullen._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Jasper y yo nos dimos vuelta para apresurarnos hacia los disparos que habían disminuido pero no detenido. Encontramos a nuestro equipo arrinconado detrás de las cajas después de tres vueltas por el corredor de los pasillos. Pude ver cuatro cuerpos inmóviles de tres insurgentes en el suelo cerca de la puerta de una habitación del apartamento. Otro hombre estaba adentro sacando la mano y disparando al azar.

—Extiende fuego alto, y yo iré bajo —les dije a Jasper y Newton.

No se necesitó reconocimiento. Dispararon rápidamente a la parte superior de la puerta y yo me adelanté, girándome en el último segundo y deslizándome sobre mi espalda. Con la pistola ya apuntada, mi bala entró en su cráneo antes de que él siquiera registrara lo que había sucedido. Sin pensarlo, me giré con mi arma apuntando en busca del último hombre. Mi equipo se apresuró a entrar, con las armas apuntando en cada dirección. Lo que vimos nos detuvo en seco.

Allí en la habitación había una cama de hospital con máquinas rodeándola. Conscientes de que podría ser una trampa, nos acercamos rápidamente con nuestras armas apuntadas al hombre. Sin embargo, era innecesario. Era Amari, y estaba claramente inconsciente. Newton comenzó a inspeccionar las máquinas mientras Isenberg revisaba su cuerpo y cama en busca de armas potenciales. Al no encontrar ninguno, dio un paso atrás y todos miramos a Newton en busca de respuestas.

—Está en coma. —Cheney se dio la vuelta con su arma levantada y la aparté para que no estuviera apuntada a ella.

—Te dije que te quedaras donde estabas. —La ira en mi voz era evidente, pero la ira nacía del miedo. Cheney podría haberla matado. Ella avanzó, su cojera más prominente de lo que me había dado cuenta.

—Me trajeron aquí para realizar una cirugía. Le habían disparado en el abdomen y estaba infectado. Me necesitaban para...

—No lo hagas. No importa. —Un clic en la radio señaló las comunicaciones conectadas.

—Alpha. Informe —ordenó la voz incorpórea.

—Objetivos neutralizados. Tenemos el paquete y el coyote está aquí. Se trataba de tratamiento médico —dijo Jasper—. El segundo al mando también estaba aquí, pero se encargaron de él. —Bella lo miró confundida, entonces él señaló a su oreja. Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego avanzó para revisar las máquinas de Amari. Solo pasó un minuto mientras esperábamos las instrucciones.

—Vehículo llegando, en diez minutos afuera —dijo finalmente Bravo—. Eliminen al coyote y regresen a la base.

—Roger —confirmé, luego tomé a Bella por los brazos y la aparté suavemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—La compañía está en camino. Tenemos que irnos. —Me di vuelta y miré a O'Malley. Él asintió y sacó su cuchillo de su cinturón de herramientas. Bella vio el movimiento y me miró.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Por primera vez, no sabía qué decir. No podía mentir, pero no podía decirle la verdad. ¿Cuántas veces me había dicho que hizo un juramento de proteger y tratar a las personas? Ella no lo entendería. No tenía dudas de que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para ayudar a ese hombre y no nos dejaría llevar a cabo nuestra orden si supiera de qué se trataba.

—Tenemos que permanecer en silencio —dijo Jasper mientras sacaba su propio cuchillo—. Esos hombres que vienen no saben que estamos aquí. Con suerte, nos iremos antes de que lo sepan, pero por si acaso... —Levantó el cuchillo como para ilustrar su punto. Ella le creyó y asintió. La saqué rápidamente de la habitación. En segundos, todos los hombres nos seguían. Bella me detuvo justo afuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se inclinó y sacó una pistola de uno de los chalecos de los hombres muertos—. Bella.

—Tengo derecho a protegerme. —Revisó el seguro, la recámara y la levantó para mirar a través de la mirilla, pero su brazo se balanceó cuando trató de mantenerlo firme—. Sé cómo manejar un arma. Mi papá se aseguró de eso. —Miré a Jasper en busca de ayuda y sentí una llamarada de ira cuando mi segundo al mando, mi mejor amigo, no me respaldó.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo él y luego nos empujó hacia adelante. Reprimí mi ira para concentrarme en la misión una vez más. La tenía pero ahora tenía que llevarla a casa.

—Vehículo acercándose desde el este. —La voz de Bravo flotó en mi oído—. El pájaro ha sido comprometido. Pasen a la estrategia de salida alternativa. —Escuché a Isenberg maldecir detrás de mí.

Aún estaríamos bien. Teníamos que estarlo; era nuestra única opción. Este plan alternativo solo tomaría más tiempo y era un poco más arriesgado. Teníamos algunos vehículos escondidos a una milla de aquí. Una vez que llegáramos a los autos, nos cambiaríamos a la ropa escondida debajo del revestimiento del baúl. El plan a partir de ahí era bastante simple. Saldríamos de la ciudad lo suficientemente lejos, donde llamaríamos para que otro helicóptero viniera a buscarnos. El riesgo estaba en ser atrapados. No había forma de que seis hombres y una mujer viajando juntos no levantaran algunas sospechas. Si nos detenían, registraban e interrogaban, tendríamos que hablar para salir de allí. Con suerte, volveríamos a la base en dos horas. Bella sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Este es tu show —dijo ella mirándome—. ¿Qué sigue?

—Nos vamos a mover a través de la ciudad hacia el noroeste desde aquí. Tenemos dos autos con ropa…

—No necesito detalles en este momento. Ssssolo lidera el camino. —Mis hombres se rieron pero lo ignoré por ahora. Me ocuparía de ellos más tarde.

—Quédate conmigo. Te llevaremos a casa. —Ella asintió una vez, pero pude ver temor en sus ojos. Quería tomarla en mis brazos, besarla, asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, no había tiempo, y ella era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que a menudo le daba crédito.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior: **Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, johanna22, sandy56, AriGoonz, cavendano13, alejandra1987, BereB, kaja0507, IdaliaMoon, Tata XOXO, EmmBe, aliceforever85, Esal, jupy, rjnavajas, Mar91, angryc, rosy canul 10, Kriss21, tulgarita, Valevalverde57, Tecupi, Beatriz Gomes2, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pili, Srita Cullen brandon, Lady Grigori, Flor Santana, Skye Bennet Ward, Adriu, Liliana Macias, Liz Vidal, patymdn, somas, Brenda Cullenn, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Twilight all my love 4 ever, mony17, LizMaratzza, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, CeCiegarcia, NarMaVeg, carlita16, bbluelilas, torrespera172, azher55, freedom2604, Jade HSos, debynoe12, Schatzie0713 y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Nos movimos lo más rápido y silencioso posible. No había indicios de que hubiera alguien cerca pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Nos movimos por el viejo centro de la ciudad poniendo tanta distancia como pudimos entre nosotros y el vehículo que se aproximaba. Tan pronto como llegaran los hombres de Amari, encontrarían los cuerpos y todo el infierno se desataría. Sentí una pizca de alivio cuando llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Los vehículos estaban a solo unas cuadras.

—Doc, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Newton. Me giré para verlo avanzar y pasar el brazo de Bella por sus hombros. Había estado tan concentrado en nuestro entorno que no había revisado a Bella en un rato. Ella respiraba con dificultad y el sudor le goteaba por la cara. Sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas y me di cuenta de que no se debía al sol naciente.

—Estoy b-b-bien —dijo ella. Ella hacía una mueca cada vez que ponía peso sobre su pierna derecha. Tendríamos que hacer que la revisaran tan pronto como estuviéramos en la base.

—Solo unas cuadras más y nos vamos de aquí —le aseguré mientras avanzaba y le quitaba el cabello de la cara.

—Estoy bien. —Sonreí ante su tono desafiante. Ahí estaba mi chica—. Estás perrrrdiendo el tiempo, Cap. —Sonreí con satisfacción.

—Sí, señora.

Cuando llegamos al auto, Cheney retiró el revestimiento del baúl y repartió la ropa que nos ayudaría a mezclarnos. Todos mis hombres dieron la espalda cuando Bella comenzó a bajar sus pantalones. Cuando se puso de pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el auto. Newton se giró ante el sonido y corrió hacia ella ganándome por un pelo. Maldijo cuando la alcanzó, empujando su camisa hacia arriba. El troglodita en mí comenzó a protestar hasta que vi lo que causó su reacción.

En el muslo derecho de Bella había una herida punzante pero no podía decir cómo la consiguió. Todo el muslo estaba hinchado y rojo. El área que rodeaba la perforación era de color negro, azul, morado y de mal aspecto. La infección era desagradable, un líquido blanco amarillento se filtraba de la herida. Miré más de cerca su rostro y la vi sudar profusamente. Eso no era sorprendente después de la caminata que acabábamos de hacer. Sin embargo, su piel estaba pálida. Puse el dorso de mi mano en su frente y estaba ardiendo.

—Doc —dijo Newton—, ¿dime qué pasó?

—Estoy b-bien —dijo ella y luego gimió cuando él punzó su pierna cerca de la herida. Se desplomó, pero la atrapé antes de que se cayera—. No necesitan preooooocuparse por mí.

—Bájala al suelo. —Hice lo que me indicó—. Doc, ¿tienes frío? —Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su respiración era superficial pero rápida mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado y descansaba contra mi hombro. Estaba tratando de no asustarme pero no tenía entrenamiento médico e incluso yo podía decir que esto no era bueno.

—No. —Estaba mintiendo, me di cuenta.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño?

—Él no essssstaba contento después de que rompí ssssu nnnnariz en la base. —Yo quería sonreír. Jasper tenía razón. No había sido la sangre de Bella. Sin embargo, sonreír era lo último en mi mente con su dificultad para hablar.

—¿Qué le pasa a ella? —le exigí a Newton, mientras mi preocupación sobrepasaba mi paciencia.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que está séptica —dijo Newton—. Mantén la pierna quieta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Me miró con compasión.

—Necesito eliminar la mayor cantidad de infección posible, limpiar la herida y aplicar un antiséptico. Va a ser doloroso pero tengo que hacerlo. No tengo antibióticos, líquidos o vasopresores. —Respiró hondo y soltó el aire con dureza—. Déjame hacer mi trabajo. Mantén la pierna quieta.

Confiaba en Newton; Bella confiaba en Newton. Si él decía que tenía que hacerlo, era necesario. La apoyé contra mi cuerpo y sujeté su pantorrilla. Tan pronto como asentí, Newton colocó una mano a cada lado de la herida y la apretó. Bella gritó, luego se mordió el labio y gimió. Tuve que apartar la mirada de la vista de la pus saliendo desde el interior de su pierna. Conté, y cuarenta y cinco segundos después, escuché a Newton moverse. Lo miré y lo vi sacando suministros de su mochila, quitando la infección de su pierna. Tomó una botella de la mochila y me miró, preguntándome en silencio si estaba listo para el siguiente paso. Cuando asentí, dio vuelta la botella y vertió el líquido en la herida.

Esta vez, Bella luchó contra mi agarre en su pierna. Si ella hubiera estado en su estado normal, no tenía dudas de que tendría moretones, pero en su estado débil, apenas podía moverme. Sin embargo, su grito... me desgarró el corazón. Quería evitar que Newton la lastimara, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo que era absolutamente necesario. En cinco minutos, él tenía su herida envuelta, y estábamos poniéndole ropa. Apenas tenía fuerza suficiente para subirse los pantalones, así que cuando nos movimos para ponernos de pie, no me sorprendió que no pudiera mantenerse erguida por su propia fuerza.

—Cariño, mírame —dije en voz baja y esperé hasta que ella giró su rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos lucharon por concentrarse en mi rostro y su cabeza se balanceó, así que pasé mis dedos por su cabello y la sostuve para que al menos mirara en mi dirección—. Necesito que uses el hiyab. Si nos encontramos con alguien, mantén la cabeza gacha. No los mires; no les respondas. Nos ocuparemos de ti. Te lo prometo. —Ella trató de sonreír pero fue más una mueca.

—Sí, mi capitán —dijo y luego se rio. Mi equipo se rio entre dientes y luché para mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara.

—Todos, carguen.

Se movieron rápidamente, Newton y O'Malley se metieron al frente mientras yo me deslizaba en el asiento trasero con Bella. Whitlock, Cheney e Isenberg se subieron a un camión unos lugares más abajo y cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos. Seis hombres y una mujer viajando juntos levantarían sospechas. Dos guardaespaldas con un hombre y una mujer eran normales en esta área. Deberíamos poder pasar el punto de control sin que nos detuvieran. Newton encendió el auto y me miró por el visto bueno. Respiré hondo y asentí. Podíamos hacer esto. Teníamos que hacerlo; la vida de Bella dependía de eso.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior: **__patymdn, Valevalverde57, EmmaBe, cavendano13, Flor Santana, Cullen brandon, kaja0507, ariyasy, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, Liliana Macias, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, BereB, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, AriGoonz, tulgarita, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Aimme19, sandy56, somas, LizMaratzza, Mar91, jupy, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Esal, CeCiegarcia, angryc, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Isabelfromnowon y aliceforever85._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Tuvimos suerte cuando salimos de la ciudad. No se habían montado puestos de control y nadie nos detuvo. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. Sin embargo, Bella empeoraba con el paso del tiempo. No podía mantenerse sentada erguida. La reposicioné para que estuviera acostada con la cabeza en mi regazo una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de lo que consideraba territorio peligroso. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello esperando que fuera algo reconfortante. Estaba cubierta de sudor y tiritaba peor que antes. Newton se giró y presionó su palma contra su mejilla.

—Date prisa, O'Malley —dijo sombríamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mi miedo crecía.

—Ella necesita un médico. Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital.

—Estamos a cinco minutos, quizás siete, del helicóptero —dijo O'Malley—. Desde allí, es un vuelo de quince minutos hasta la base. La llevaremos allí. Ella estará bien.

—Newton —dije con advertencia en mi voz.

—¿Cómo está su respiración? —preguntó, ignorando mi advertencia indirecta. Puse una mano contra su cuello y la otra debajo de su nariz.

—Superficial y rápida.

—Cuenta sus respiraciones y su pulso. Necesito saber cuántos por minuto para cada uno. —Giré el reloj en mi muñeca para poder ver los segundos pasar mientras contaba. Seguí distrayéndome porque mi preocupación por ella era una distracción. Llegamos al punto de encuentro más rápido de lo que me di cuenta. Podía ver que las aspas del helicóptero comenzaban a girar lentamente—. Necesitas cargarla. Ella no puede pararse. —Asentí, me deslicé de la camioneta una vez que se detuvo y la tomé en mis brazos. El resto de mis hombres salieron de los vehículos y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. Whitlock fue el primero en subir a la aeronave. Arrojó su mochila y se giró para alcanzar a Bella.

—Vamos, Cap —gritó sobre el sonido de las aspas—. La agarraré. —De mala gana, la levanté y él la apartó de mis brazos. Salté adentro con mi equipo siguiéndome de cerca.

El vuelo a la base fue agonizantemente lento. Lógicamente, sabía que volaban lo más rápido posible pero ver a Bella en ese estado me preocupaba. ¿Ella estaría bien? Tenía que estar bien. Dios, por favor, déjala estar bien. Me encontré haciendo algo que no había hecho en años. Recé. Estaba tan concentrado en mi oración que no me di cuenta de que habíamos aterrizado hasta que alguien me dio una palmada en el hombro.

Miré alrededor para encontrar que un equipo médico se acercaba con una camilla. Sacudiendo la niebla de mi cabeza, salté del helicóptero y volví. Whitlock estaba allí entregándome a Bella. Cuando la puse en la camilla, pude escuchar a Newton hablando con el equipo médico. Sus respiraciones. Su pulso. Yo había estado contando, pero seguí perdiendo la cuenta. No podría decirles.

—Newton —dije en voz baja pero él me escuchó y se giró para concentrarse en mí—. Intenté... contar. Intenté, pero… —Negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso, Cap —me aseguró con una sonrisa de disculpa que me confundió—. Eso fue solo para distraerte. —Quería golpearlo en la garganta y quería abrazarlo. El equipo médico comenzó a alejar a Bella y yo me adelanté solo para ser detenido. Me giré, listo para atacar a cualquiera que me estaba alejando de ella, pero encontré al mayor Yorkie mirándome con simpatía.

—Se encargarán de ella —dijo—. Necesito que vengas conmigo. Tenemos que informar. Si tenemos razones para esperar una represalia, necesito estar listo para defender a mi gente. —Asentí. Aunque cada parte de mí gritaba para estar con ella, sabía que él tenía razón. Todos en esta base merecían ser protegidos y era nuestro trabajo asegurarnos de que eso sucediera—. Vamos. Te sacaré tan pronto como pueda.

La sala de interrogatorios estaba llena de actividad. Mayores, comandantes, incluso el general estaba presente. Verlo nos llamó la atención. Saludó y nos ordenó que nos sentáramos. Comenzamos el informe relatando nuestra llegada y cómo tomamos el edificio. Les aseguramos que nadie que pudiera identificarnos sobrevivió. Tampoco nos siguieron, pero no había forma de que no supieran que fuimos nosotros. La doctora que habían secuestrado se había ido. Éramos los únicos que haríamos eso.

—Amari está muerto —les dijo Whitlock después de que contáramos todos nuestros movimientos—. No digo que no debamos prepararnos para un ataque pero con su líder eliminado, estarán peleando, desorganizados, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Están absolutamente seguros de que está muerto? —preguntó el mayor Yorkie.

—Lo hice yo mismo —habló O'Malley—. Fue discreto. Uno a la yugular; uno al tronco encefálico. Estaba conectado a los monitores debido a la cirugía. Lo confirmé antes de irme. —El mayor asintió, satisfecho con la confianza de O'Malley. Miré el reloj tan discretamente como pude por lo que pareció la centésima vez. Habíamos estado en este interrogatorio por dos horas. Necesitaba ver a Bella y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

—Buen trabajo esta noche, muchachos. Capitán, quiero el papeleo en cuarenta y ocho horas. Duerman un poco, muchachos. Se lo ganaron.

—Señor.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y saludamos antes de ser despedidos. Cuando salimos, Whitlock me condujo hacia un transporte y me llevó directamente al hospital en el campo de entrenamiento. Salté del vehículo tan pronto como desaceleró lo suficiente y me dirigí directamente a la carpa de operaciones. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y pude ver que no había nadie adentro. Eso me hizo sentir tanto alivio como ansiedad. Me sentí aliviado de que ella no estuviera en cirugía, pero ¿dónde estaba ahora?

—Capitán —escuché detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para encontrar a William caminando en mi dirección.

—William, ¿dónde está ella? —pregunté mientras suspiraba de alivio. Él podría llevarme con ella.

—No podíamos tratarla aquí. Su lesión era más grave de lo que nuestra instalación puede manejar. Su médico, hizo un trabajo maravilloso, pero la infección se había propagado. Según nuestros exámenes iniciales, no pudimos determinar el alcance de la infección para decidir el curso correcto de tratamiento. Ella necesitaba una mejor tecnología y, francamente. —Miró a su alrededor antes de bajar la voz—. Mejores médicos. —Mi ansiedad se disparó.

—¿Dónde está ella, William?

—Está en camino a Alemania. —Respiré hondo, pasando una mano por mi cara mientras soplaba un flujo constante, esperando que estabilizara mi corazón.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —Dudó, sus ojos transmitían su propia ansiedad sobre la situación.

—¿El peor de los casos? —Me tomé unos segundos antes de asentir, sin estar seguro de estar listo para la respuesta—. Están hablando de amputación.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior_**_: Isabelfromnowon, NarMaVeg, Mafe2404, cavendano13, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Liliana Macias, piligm, somas, Adriu, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Flor Santana, Cullen Brandon, tulgarita, Esal, carlita16, sandy56, AriGoonz, EmmaBe, rjnavajas, aliceforever85, CeCiegarcia, Johanna22, almacullenmasen, BereB, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Mar91, jupy y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Luché durante los siguientes cinco días para funcionar correctamente, pero Whitlock me guio. Lo primero que hice fue dormir. Pasarían horas antes de que Bella aterrizara en Alemania. A partir de ahí, la llevarían a cirugía y luego pasaría unas horas en recuperación. Tenía suficiente tiempo para descansar unas horas antes de poder hablar con ella. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo contactarla en Spangdahlem. Nadie con quien hablé fue útil. Me tomó mucho más tiempo del que quería, y el mayor Yorkie tuvo que ayudar, pero finalmente la localicé.

Se había sometido a una cirugía en Alemania y había estado allí solo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que estaba estable. Desde allí fue trasladada de regreso a los Estados Unidos para recuperarse en el Naval Medical Center en Portsmouth, a solo veinte minutos de mi casa. Sin embargo, encontrarla no alivió mi ansiedad. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Intenté llamar cada vez que tuve la oportunidad, pero no pude hablar con ella.

Nadie me hablaba. No podía obtener ninguna respuesta y me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Ella estaba despierta? ¿La cirugía salió bien? ¿Le amputaron la pierna? _Mierda_. Me estaba volviendo loco de preocupación. Incluso pensé en llamar a mi padre para ver si podía ayudar. Sin embargo, eso habría sido inútil. Aunque era médico, no tenía derechos sobre ninguna base militar y no podría obtener respuestas.

Tenía mucho para mantenerme ocupado en la base. Una investigación comenzó el día después del ataque. No se tardó mucho para determinar lo que había sucedido. Cuando Sullivan entrevistó al guardia del muro este, había cantado como un canario. Uno de sus compañeros soldado lo había abastecido con alcohol la noche anterior. Sullivan dijo que había tenido un presentimiento que no pudo ignorar y decidió entrevistar al otro soldado. Después de unas horas en una habitación cerrada, salió con detalles.

El otro soldado había estado ayudando a Rahim y sus lacayos. No tenía detalles sobre por qué pero él había sido el que proporcionó los uniformes, se aseguró de que el otro soldado estuviera borracho y lo animó a dormir. Si escuchaba más, sabía que haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

—Edward —dijo la voz tranquila de Jasper desde el otro lado del escritorio en el sexto día después del rescate de Bella. Eché un vistazo para verlo sosteniendo un teléfono. Su sonrisa me confundió. Tomé el receptor sin saber qué esperar.

—Capitán Cullen —dije bruscamente y mi respiración se detuvo ante la respuesta.

—Edward.

—Bella. —Respiré hondo por primera vez en días—. Nena, es tan bueno escuchar tu voz. —Levanté la vista al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de Jasper cuando salió de la habitación—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

—He estado mejor, pero estoy bien.

—He estado tratando de contactarte por días. —La tensión en mis hombros se fue lentamente. Ella me estaba hablando. Ella estaba bien—. Nadie me decía nada. Me he estado volviendo loco.

—Lo siento. Este es el primer día que estoy coherente. Llamé a la base tan pronto como pude. —Ella tosió, su respiración jadeante una vez que comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. Me operaron en Alemania y he estado aquí desde entonces. Pasé unos días en un coma inducido, luego los dos últimos perdiendo y recuperando la consciencia.

—¿La cirugía salió bien? —Me senté y apoyé los codos en el escritorio deseando estar allí con ella, asustado de lo que iba a decir.

—Los doctores hicieron un gran trabajo remendándome. —Me reí.

—Debes estar tomando algunas buenas drogas. ¿Remendándote? —Si estuviera en su sano juicio, me habría dado detalles del procedimiento. Ella se rio—. Hicieron... Bella. —No sabía cómo preguntar—. ¿Qué hicieron los médicos?

—Te lo dije. Remendaron. —Suspiré, frustrado de no poder ser un hombre y preguntar.

—Hablé con William después de que estuvieras en vuelo a Alemania. Dijo que las cosas no se veían bien. Hablaban de... maldición. —Golpeé mi puño sobre el escritorio. Una parte de mí tenía miedo de preguntar porque tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Hablaban de amputarte la pierna. —Me encontré con silencio. Escuché un crujido en su extremo.

—¿De verdad? —Hubo más crujidos—. Acabo de comprobarlo y parece que tengo dos. Estoy completamente intacta. —El alivio me inundó, y me recosté en la silla.

—Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso. —Ella se rio de nuevo.

—El cuchillo no hizo demasiado daño internamente. El mayor problema surgió cuando no me dejaron tratarlo. Dijeron que todos los suministros eran para ese hombre. —Mi ira avanzó rápidamente y quise matarlos de nuevo.

—¿Cuchillo? —Ella se rio nerviosamente cuando sintió mi estado de ánimo.

—Estoy bien ahora, Edward. Voy a estar bien. —Iba a protestar y recordarle lo cerca que realmente había sido para ella, pero escuché voces en su extremo de la línea—. Están diciendo que tengo que colgar el teléfono. Es hora de las pruebas.

—Está bien, cariño. Te amo, y hablaré contigo tan pronto como pueda.

—Yo también te amo. ¡Adiós! —Colgó antes de que pudiera decir mi despedida final. En cuestión de segundos, Jasper regresó a la oficina.

—¿Y? —preguntó impacientemente.

—Ella está bien. Ella va a estar bien. —Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Sin amputación? —Negué con la cabeza—. Te dije que las cosas estarían bien. Ella volverá en poco tiempo. Solo observa. Bella no dejará que nada la detenga. —Le fruncí el ceño.

—Será mejor que no regrese. Necesita quedarse en Estados Unidos donde es seguro. —Jasper se rio entre dientes mientras se giraba para irse de nuevo.

—Si crees que esto mantendrá alejada a la buena doctora, no creo que la conozcas muy bien. Voy a avisarles a los muchachos. Newt también ha estado muy preocupado.

Pasó una semana antes de que pudiera volver a hablar con Bella, pero esta vez ella estaba mucho más coherente. Pasé quince minutos escuchándola explicar en detalle su procedimiento y su plan de recuperación. Si se salía con la suya, se levantaría y caminaría, de vuelta a la normalidad, dentro de dos semanas. Como era de esperar, elogió a Newton y su trabajo en el campo. Según ella, y sus médicos, la única razón por la que pudieron evitar la amputación fue por sus acciones. Iba a agradecerle la próxima vez que lo viera.

—¿Crees que vas a tener ganas de visitantes en una semana más o menos? —le pregunté a Bella cuando la conversación tomó una pausa natural.

—Probablemente —dijo de manera contemplativa—. Mi papá dijo que iba a venir una vez que pudiera organizar algo de tiempo libre. Debería estar lista para entonces. —Sonreí ante su respuesta. Para ser tan inteligente, se perdía las pistas sutiles.

—Me refería a mí, nena. —Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú... tú puedes venir?

—Bueno, técnicamente mis vacaciones de Navidad fueron interrumpidas. Me aprobaron para una semana. ¿Quieres verme?

—Sí. —El alivio y la felicidad eran evidentes en su voz—. ¿Cuándo puedes venir? ¿Cuándo puedo verte?

—Todavía no tengo esos detalles, pero será pronto. Lo prometo. Te amo, Bella. —Ella suspiró.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior**__: angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, ariyasy, Valevalverde57, Tata XOXO, Flor Santana, cavendano13, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, AriGoonz, Twilight all my love 4 ever, somas, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, sandy56, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, aliceforever85, Pili, Lizdayanna, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Liliana Macias, Cullen. Brandon, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Tecupi, Adriu, Esal, jupy, Mar91, krisr0405, Beatriz Gomes2, rosy canul 10, Chiqui Covet, NarMaVeg, CeCiegarcia, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Bajé del avión y entrecerré los ojos ante la brillante luz del sol. Era un hermoso día en Virginia. Aunque estábamos justo en la cúspide de la primavera, el aire todavía era fresco mientras giraba. Miré a mi alrededor sin saber a dónde ir desde aquí. El mayor Yorkie me había subido a un avión de carga que volaba hacia la base naval de Norfolk, así no tendría que viajar demasiado lejos para llegar a Bella. Había estado en esta base varias veces, pero no estaba completamente seguro de dónde estaba el hospital en relación con la pista de aterrizaje. Paré al primer soldado que vi para pedir direcciones.

—Ese transporte se dirige al centro médico para entregar suministros —dijo mientras señalaba un camión a nuestra derecha—. Pueden tener un asiento adicional en el que puedes subirte. —Le agradecí y me acerqué a los hombres que cargaban suministros.

—¿Tienes espacio para darme un aventón al centro médico? —pregunté. Cuando el soldado se giró hacia mí, me presenté—. Capitán Edward Cullen, Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército.

—Capitán —saludó, lo que le devolví—. Tenemos un asiento adicional, pero es posible que deba sostener una caja o dos.

—Eso no es un problema. —Ayudé a cargar las cajas restantes y me deslicé dentro con mi bolso de lona y una caja en mi regazo. Estacionamos en el muelle de entrega del centro médico en poco tiempo, lo cual era algo bueno ya que mi ansiedad estaba sacando lo mejor de mí—. Aprecio el aventón.

—Por supuesto. Gracias por ayudar. Estaremos aquí durante al menos una hora antes de regresar a la pista de aterrizaje. Si necesita otro aventón durante ese tiempo, venga a buscarnos.

—Gracias. —Extendí mi mano y estreché las de ellos antes de salir corriendo.

Rápidamente encontré un elevador adentro y me dirigí al tercer piso. Desde allí, deambulé por los pasillos hasta que encontré la habitación 303. Toqué levemente porque me preocupaba despertarla si estaba dormida. Cuando no recibí respuesta, abrí la puerta lentamente, eché un vistazo al interior y sentí lo último de mi tensión escaparse de mis hombros. Allí en la cama, estaba sentada Bella. Llevaba una camiseta de entrenamiento y sospechaba que los pantalones de entrenamiento estaban debajo de la manta que cubría sus piernas. Ella sostenía un iPod en sus manos con auriculares en sus orejas. Eso explicaba la falta de respuesta. Entré y el movimiento debió llamar su atención. Levantó la vista con confusión antes de que una sonrisa brillante se extendiera por su rostro. Se sacó los auriculares y me saludó con entusiasmo.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven —dijo. Dejé caer el bolso de lona y me moví para acercarla a mis brazos, disfrutando la sensación de ella contra mí. Ella estaba aquí. Ella estaba bien. Ella iba a estar bien. Después de unos segundos, me aparté y presioné mis labios contra los de ella. Ella me devolvió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Apoyé mi frente contra la de ella, respirando su aroma.

—Estoy tan contento de finalmente verte con mis propios ojos —le dije.

—Realmente voy a estar bien, Edward. —La atraje a mis brazos nuevamente, contento con solo abrazarla.

Me senté a su lado durante las siguientes tres horas. Alternamos entre hablar, mirar televisión y simplemente abrazarnos. Y besarnos por supuesto. Ella había recibido fisioterapia antes de que yo llegara, así que estaba libre por el resto del día, aparte de ver al médico cuando él hacía su ronda, que según ella sería alrededor de las 1600. En televisión había un especial sobre las cualificaciones de los Navy Seals. Ella silenció el sonido y se giró a su costado para mirarme.

—¿Has tomado una decisión? —preguntó en voz baja. Asentí. Había pensado mucho en lo que ella había sugerido.

—Hablé con el comandante —le dije—. Dijo que había presentado su recomendación. —Me reí del recuerdo—. Quería saber qué me llevó tanto tiempo. —Ella se rio y me dio una palmada en el pecho.

—¡Te lo dije! —Tomé su mano, acercándola a mí para besar su palma—. Entonces eso significa que pronto estarás en los Estados Unidos.

—En unos meses. —Me reacomodé en la silla para estar más cómodo—. Eso significa que estaré en Fort Bragg al menos durante los próximos cuatro años. Eso es solo cuatro horas al sur de mi familia. —Ella sonrió, sinceramente feliz por mí.

—Tu mamá va a estar eufórica. ¿Ya les has dicho? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Los veré pronto. Pensé que era mejor dar la noticia en persona. —Aparté la vista para reunir algo de valor—. Esperaba poder decirle que tú también estarías allí. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Yo... Edward, estoy bajo contrato. —Sentí que mi ira aumentaba. Ella no le debía nada a nadie después de lo que le había sucedido—. Todavía tengo otros ocho meses allí. Quién sabe qué pasará después de eso.

—Bella, no puedes volver allí. —Ella me miró compasiva, lo que solo me enfureció aún más—. No. No puedes volver. Mira lo que te pasó esta vez.

—Eso no significa que va a suceder...

—¡No lo sabes! —Me puse de pie para caminar por la habitación. La idea de que ella volviera me asustaba y eso solo alimentaba más mi ira. No me asustaba mucho, pero esta mujer tenía la capacidad de ponerme de rodillas.

—Voy a terminar mi contrato. No me echo atrás en mi palabra. —Fue pronunciado en un tono suave, pero pude escuchar el acero en su voz. Conocía ese tono. No habría razonamiento con ella. Como la razón no funcionaría, probé otra cosa.

—No puedo perderte. —Mi voz era suplicante. Ella suspiró, sus hombros desplomándose.

—No me vas a perder. Ven aquí. —Me moví para sentarme a su lado en la cama, y ella tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas—. No me vas a perder, Edward. Lo que pasó... fue muy desafortunado. Sin embargo, fue el resultado de una serie de fenómenos extraños. No tienes que preocuparte por eso…

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti. Te amo; significas todo para mí. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los míos, pero fuimos rápidamente interrumpidos por una garganta aclarándose. Me alejé esperando al médico, pero el saludo emocionado de Bella envió hielo por mis venas.

—¡Papi!

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Isabelfromnowon, Tecupi, Liliana Macias, tulgarita, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, carlita16, jupy, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Chiqui Covet, mony17, angryc, Valevalverde57, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, Kriss21, patymdn, krisr0405, somas, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, CeCiegarcia, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Flor Santana, Lizdayanna, Pili, saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, AriGoonz, bbluelilas, Adriu, sandy56, Beatriz Gomes2, rjnavajas, Esal, alejandra1987, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Mar91, BereB y Jade HSos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Me puse de pie y me limpié las manos en los pantalones. El padre de Bella. Sabía que lo conocería eventualmente. _Quería_ conocerlo. Sin embargo, ¿ahora? ¿Justo cuando Bella y yo estábamos peleando? ¿Justo cuando me había vuelto vulnerable a ella? No fue así como lo planeé. Dio un paso adelante deteniéndose a solo centímetros de mí.

—Papi, este es Edward —dijo Bella detrás de mí. Extendí mi mano por la suya.

—Edward Cullen, señor —saludé. Tomó mi mano en la suya.

—Capitán, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin emoción en su rostro. Lo confirmé—. General Charles Swan; encantado de conocerte. —Me puse rígido y aparté la mano para saludarlo.

—Charles Dale Swan, es suficiente —dijo Bella con exasperación. Su reprimenda le hizo sonreír.

—Lo siento. No pude resistirme. Descansa. No necesitas saludarme. Estoy retirado. Supongo que podría haber dicho _ex_ general. Ahora trabajo en Fort Fumble. —Palidecí; no pude evitarlo. ¿Cómo no sabía esto?—. Trabajo con análisis de operaciones. —Sí. Seguro. ¿Un general retirado? Probablemente estaba dirigiendo operaciones en el Pentágono.

—Encantado de finalmente conocerlo, señor.

—Realmente es un placer conocerte. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, su rostro cada vez más serio—. Gracias por recuperar a mi pequeña niña. —La combinación de mis emociones ya expuestas con Bella unos segundos antes y la tensión en su voz me hicieron imposible hablar. Asentí y él me abrazó—. Te debo.

—No me debe nada —le dije mientras se alejaba. Un ruido detrás de mí atrajo nuestra atención hacia Bella. Su padre me rodeó para abrazarla con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien, niña? —Ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco sobre su hombro. Le sonreí, pero me aseguré de que mi expresión estuviera dominada cuando él se alejó.

—Tome asiento, señor. Encontraré otra silla.

—Gracias. —Tomó asiento mientras yo me giraba para tomar una silla del pasillo—. Sin embargo, llámame Charlie. —Sonreí. Tal vez no tendría que trabajar demasiado para ganar su aceptación.

Mientras estaba fuera de la habitación, decidí llamar a mi papá ya que no había llamado con anticipación para avisarles que estaría en Estados Unidos. No estaba seguro qué esperar con respecto a Bella, así que quería estar preparado antes de hablar con ellos. Esperaba poder quedarme con ellos durante la semana. Mi camioneta estaba estacionada en casa de mis padres porque no quería almacenarla mientras estaba en el extranjero. Podría usarla para conducir aquí cada día para ver a Bella. Mis dos padres tendrían que trabajar, así que tendría un tiempo destinado que podría pasar con ella. Me senté en la silla mientras el teléfono sonaba. Justo cuando pensé que pasaría al correo de voz, respondió.

—Hola, papa —lo saludé.

—¡Edward! —exclamó él—. Es tan bueno escuchar tu voz. Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti.

—Estoy bien. Lo prometo.

—Te fuiste tan repentinamente. Luego hubo un bloqueo de comunicación. Hemos visto las noticias tratando de descubrir qué pasó. —Aunque estaba hablando conmigo y obviamente podía decir que estaba bien, todavía sonaba un poco frenético.

—Me hicieron regresar para completar una misión. Cuando no salió como estaba planeada, apagaron la comunicación hasta que pudiera resolverse. —Escuché una puerta cerrarse en su extremo—. Te diré todo lo que pueda, pero en realidad estoy llamando por otra razón. Yo, uh, estoy en casa por unos días.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué no llamaste antes? Podría haber estado en el aeropuerto. Nos habríamos tomado un tiempo libre. —Me froté la cara con la mano.

—Como dije, te diré lo que pueda. Sin embargo, no estoy en el aeropuerto. Estoy en el Naval Medical Center en Portsmouth. ¡No estoy herido! —me apresuré a tranquilizarlo—. Estoy aquí para ver a alguien más. Solo, ¿puedes venir a buscarme cuando salgas del trabajo?

—Por supuesto. Estaba terminando las historias médicas, así que puedo irme muy pronto. Estaré allí en unos treinta minutos.

Terminé la conversación con mi papá. Me iría a casa, pasaría un tiempo con mis padres y le permitiría a Bella pasar tiempo con su papá. Tendríamos que compartir su tiempo, pero lo haríamos funcionar. Agarré la silla y la metí en la habitación. Bella y su papá se reían, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Ven, siéntate, hijo —dijo el general... Charlie con un brillo travieso en sus ojos—. Déjame contarte una historia. —Bella gimió y se echó hacia atrás con un brazo sobre su rostro.

—Papááá —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y me apresuré a tomar asiento al otro lado de su cama, ansioso por escuchar lo que su padre quisiera decirme.

—No interrumpas a tu papá, cariño —le dije, disfrutando de este pequeño momento de su vergüenza.

—Bells, nunca conocí a un chico que te interesara —dijo Charlie antes de girarse hacia mí—. Creo que es mi derecho compartir historias vergonzosas. —Asentí de acuerdo. No tenía dudas de que mi madre haría lo mismo una vez que conociera a Bella—. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Bella aquí es bastante inteligente. —Asentí—. Tenía dos años cuando me di cuenta de que no solo estábamos hablando de un inicio temprano. A los cuatro, ella estaba leyendo el periódico, mi correo y los menús de comida para llevar. —Él se rio entre dientes, sus ojos muy lejos en un recuerdo—. Después de eso, leía cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en sus manos.

—Yo era un padre soltero, en servicio activo. Había muchas niñeras, así que pronto estaba leyendo libros de texto, revistas y novelas. —Ella trató de detenerlo nuevamente, pero puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y resopló—. Me había ido por unas semanas en una ocasión, ella tenía... ¿tenías seis años? ¿Siete en ese momento? —Bella asintió a regañadientes—. Regresé a casa después de unas semanas difíciles, emocionado de ver a mi niña. Ella se había quedado con mi amiga Tammy.

»La hija de Tammy estaba en casa de la universidad en ese momento. Ella dijo que Bella y su hija, Heidi, habían sido como uña y mugre, y cada vez que las revisaba, las encontraba sobre uno de los libros de texto de Heidi, dijo que Bella la estaba ayudando con su tarea. —Se detuvo con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro—. Todavía me sorprende. De todos modos, arrastro a Bella fuera de allí, y nos vamos a casa. Le pregunto sobre su tiempo con Tammy y Heidi, y ella me cuenta todo sobre lo que ha estado leyendo. ¿Qué era, Bella?

—Heidi estaba estudiando para convertirse en terapeuta —dijo en voz baja. ¿Qué estaba tan mal con eso?

—¿Qué tipo de terapeuta? —incitó Charlie. Bella volvió a resoplar antes de mirarme.

—Una terapeuta sexual. —Me ahogué con el aire—. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —Charlie no podía parar de reír.

—Tuve que tener la charla de sexo con mi hija a la edad de siete años —dijo Charlie—. Fue mortificante. Especialmente con esta. Ella siempre ha sido tan curiosa, tan detallista. —Me reí con él sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir. Solo podía imaginar lo incómodo que tuvo que haber sido.

—¿Qué...? —Fui interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

Un médico entró diciendo que estaba haciendo rondas. Bella nos dijo que nos quedáramos mientras él examinaba la herida. Se veía significativamente mejor que la última vez que la había visto, aunque todavía tenía puntos de sutura y el sitio parecía irritado. Pero su pierna todavía estaba unida a su cuerpo y esa era la mejor vista en este momento.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Isabelfromnowon, natuchis2011b, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, patymdn, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, angryc, Valevalverde57, Bianca Carrasco, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, tulgarita, Chiqui Covet, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, somas, Pili, aliceforever85, Adriu, BereB, carlita16, Srita Cullen brandon, Flor Santana, jupy, Tecupi, Beatriz Gomes2, LizMaratzza, CeCiegarcia, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mar91, Esal, Liliana Macias, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Jade HSos, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, sandy56 y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

El viaje a casa con papá fue un alivio y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Era genial verlo, estar aquí con él y mamá demasiado pronto. Esto hizo que mi decisión de ser instructor fuera más fácil. Estaría en casa o al menos malditamente cerca. Sería un corto viaje de cuatro horas y media para verlos. Sin embargo, era difícil esquivar sus preguntas. Tenía toda la intención de contarles todo lo que pudiera pero preferiría contarles al mismo tiempo. De esa manera no tendría que repetir.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa. Cuando llegamos al camino de entrada, pude ver el auto de mamá en el garaje. Ella no vino al porche a recibirnos, lo que me hizo preguntarme si papá le contó que yo estaba en casa. Una vez fuera del auto, agarré mi bolso del maletero antes de seguir a papá adentro. Dejé caer el bolso en el vestíbulo, una orden de mamá siempre que estaba en casa. Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde podíamos escuchar golpes.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó papá cuándo la encontramos trajinando con dos ollas en la estufa, agua corriendo en el fregadero y algo en el horno que estaba revisando. Ante la pregunta de papá, ella se levantó rápidamente y se giró hacia nosotros con una sonrisa ligeramente agotada. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio y luego se apresuró a abrazarme. Cuando ella comenzó a alejarse rápidamente, apreté mi agarre y la levanté. Escuché a papá reírse a mi lado.

—Hola, mamá —le dije mientras la balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro.

—Bájame, gran bobo. —Su voz amortiguada pero divertida vino de mi hombro. La bajé al suelo y le permití retroceder solo un poco—. Es tan bueno tenerte en casa. —Le sonreí.

—Es agradable estar en casa. Ahora, por favor, no hagas nada extravagante solo porque estoy aquí.

—Es solo la cena. Tengo un pastel de carne en el horno, las papas están hirviendo y ahora estoy terminando las judías verdes. Lamento que no haya más. —Sacudí la cabeza.

—Eso es más que suficiente, mamá. Suena maravilloso.

—Sí, cariño —acordó papá. Finalmente solté a mamá, y ella se apresuró a regresar a la estufa—. Siéntate, hijo. Dinos lo que puedas. ¿A quién visitabas en el hospital? ¿Uno de tu equipo?

Papá y yo nos sentamos en la barra de desayuno mientras mamá revoloteaba por la cocina. Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos. La conversación por venir requeriría una navegación delicada. Quería contarles todo, pero era clasificado. Por lo tanto, les conté una versión resumida de nuestra búsqueda de Amari. No utilicé ningún nombre ni detalles específicos, pero entendieron. Me di cuenta de que mamá estaba incómoda al escuchar detalles sobre mi misión a pesar de que estaban suavizados. Intenté tratarlos por encima tanto como pude, pero esta ni siquiera era la peor parte.

—Durante la misión de otro equipo, intercambiaron disparos, y alguien resultó herido, alguien de su lado —les dije, mi pierna rebotando—. Necesitaban un médico. —Mamá jadeó, y una mirada a sus ojos mostró que ella sabía lo que iba a decir. Me sobresalté un poco cuando la mano de papá se posó sobre mi brazo—. Ellos, uh, se la llevaron. Se llevaron a Bella. —No importaba que la hubiéramos rescatado. No importaba que estuviera a solo unos minutos de distancia, a salvo en el hospital. Recordar ese tiempo todavía me traía miedo.

—Oh, Edward —dijo mamá mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba. Le devolví el abrazo antes de que ella se alejara y pusiera su mano en mi mejilla—. ¿Ella está…?

—Está en el hospital. Va a estar bien. Nosotros, mi equipo, fuimos a buscarla. Estaba herida, así que la trajeron a casa para tratarla, para que se recupere. —Le sonreí a mamá—. Ella va a estar bien.

Mamá regresó a la estufa para apagar los quemadores, luego sacó la bandeja del horno y la colocó en un salvamanteles. Papá se apartó y se levantó de la mesa, sacó platos y los colocó en la mesa. Saqué bebidas del refrigerador y los cubiertos del cajón para ayudar. Mamá sirvió la comida y yo la ataqué con gusto. Había estado viviendo de bocadillos mientras trataba de concluir tanto la misión como mi periodo de servicio. En solo unas pocas semanas, me dirigiría a Fort Bragg para comenzar mi entrenamiento para convertirme en instructor. Mi equipo también iría a Fort Bragg pero sería para conocer a su nuevo capitán.

—Estoy muy contenta de que Bella esté a salvo en casa —dijo mamá cuando terminamos la comida—. ¿Crees que...? —La miré con curiosidad cuando dudó—. ¿Crees que podamos conocerla? —Sonreí ampliamente.

—No quiero nada más que presentarte a la mujer que amo —le dije, y ella se rio—. Sin embargo, tengo que consultar con Bella. Se está recuperando y no estoy seguro si tendrá ganas de recibir visitas. Planeo tomar mi camioneta y volver mañana. Hablaré con ella entonces.

—Ella es muy importante para ti; ¿no es así? —Le sonreí.

—Ella es mi corazón. —Mamá suspiró como una tonta enamorada. Aunque supongo que ese era yo.

Papá y yo limpiamos la mesa y cargamos los platos por mamá. Él le sirvió una copa de vino y le señaló hacia la sala de estar mientras terminábamos de limpiar, lo que no tomó mucho tiempo entre los dos. Cuando terminamos, agarré una cerveza y le di una botella de agua a papá. Sabía que estaba de guardia durante la semana y no bebería. Me senté en el sofá junto a mi madre, y papá se sentó en su sillón reclinable.

—Sé que ha sido tu trabajo, y tenía una vaga idea de lo que haces, pero escucharlo es peor. Al verte a ti o a alguien que amas lastimado, me hace odiarlo aún más —dijo mamá mientras se estremecía ligeramente—. Estoy tan contenta de que salgas en unos pocos meses. —Esa era la oportunidad que quería pero no quería al mismo tiempo.

—En realidad, dejaré Afganistán en unas pocas semanas —le dije.

—¿Qué? Eso es maravilloso. Eso es antes de lo planeado, ¿verdad? —Asentí.

—Sí. Con esta misión concluida, quieren que el equipo vuelva a comenzar a entrenar con su nuevo capitán. Y necesito comenzar a entrenar para mi próxima asignación. —El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que podías cortarlo con un cuchillo.

—Pensé... pero tú... —Tomé su mano en la mía.

—Me enlisté para cuatro años más. —Ella golpeó el vaso sobre la mesa de café con un resoplido.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de lo que _tú_ has pasado, ¿te enlistaste para cuatro años más? —Froté mi pulgar sobre sus nudillos cuando su mano me agarró con fuerza.

—No es tan malo como crees. Yo…

—¡Te has enlistado para cuatro años más! ¡Cuatro años más lejos de tu familia! Tu hermano se va a casar. Tendrán una familia en algún momento en el futuro cercano. Tendrás una sobrina o sobrino que nunca verás porque estarás dando vueltas por el mundo poniendo tu vida en peligro innecesario. Tu padre y yo tampoco nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes.

—¡Ma, no eres vieja! —Me di vuelta y la hice mirarme. Sus ojos llorosos desgarraron mi corazón. Nunca quise lastimar a mis padres—. ¿Escucharías por un segundo? Mi nueva asignación es en Fort Bragg. Voy a ser un instructor de la escuela SERE*. —Esperé a que eso se asimilara.

—¿Instructor? —preguntó papá, su tono vacilante pero esperanzador.

—Sí. —Me giré hacia él—. Voy a entrenar a los novatos, que ya sabes, tiene base en Fort Bragg. Puedo vivir en la base si quiero. También podría alquilar o comprar un lugar allí. Solo estaré a cuatro...

—¡Oh! —exclamó mamá mientras me abrazaba. Me reí mientras le devolvía el abrazo—. ¡Estarás en casa! ¡No tendrás que viajar! —Me alejé.

—Todavía habrá algunos viajes, pero serán para fines de entrenamiento. —Ella comenzó a abrir la boca—. Fines _reales_ de entrenamiento. No diré que no hay absolutamente ningún peligro involucrado, pero creo que es lo más cerca que puedo llegar a un trabajo de escritorio en mi mundo.

* * *

***SERE** (es un acrónimo de Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape (Supervivencia, Evasión, Resistencia, y Escape)): un programa que se ofrece al personal militar, civiles que trabajan para el Departamento de defensa y contratistas militares privados. Incluye entrenamiento para evadir capturas, habilidades de supervivencia y el código de conducta de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ carlita16, Esal, Isabelfromnowon, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, tulgarita, AriGoonz, kaja0507, saraipineda44, aliceforever85, Flor Santana, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Stella mio, krisr0405, cavendano13, patymdn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, sandy56, Chiqui Covet, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, somas, LizMaratzza, Brenda Cullenn, Lizdayanna, torrespera172, rjnavajas, BereB, jupy, Srita Cullen brandon, Mar91, Anilu-Belikov, Pili, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, Tecupi, CeCiegarcia y Liliana Macias._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Durante los siguientes dos días, pasé la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde con Bella. Su padre nos daba tiempo para nosotros hasta el almuerzo, cuando aparecía con algo de comer de fuera de la base. Bella apenas picoteaba las cosas alegando que estaba demasiado cansada por la fisioterapia. Debía admitir que ella se rompía el culo durante sus sesiones. Como estaba programada para las 1030 cada mañana, podía acompañarla y ser su animadora personal. La veía luchar y la veía abrirse paso a pesar del dolor que coloreaba su expresión. Al final de su sesión de dos horas, estaba sudada y sin aliento. Sin embargo, ella nunca se vio más hermosa con su espíritu de lucha brillando.

De hecho, disfrutaba las tardes con ella y su padre. El general Swan era divertido y disfrutaba contar historias de la infancia de Bella. Ella era una buena perdedora al respecto, tomándole el pelo a su viejo tanto como él lo hacía. Nunca estaría agradecido de que Bella fuera secuestrada y pasara por lo que pasó, pero con su padre fue un gran avance que mi equipo la rescatara. Probablemente fue el "encuentro con el padre" más fácil que un hombre podría imaginar.

Después de unos días, abordé el tema de que mis padres querían conocer a Bella. Ella se puso nerviosa de inmediato. Quería conocer a mis padres, pero dijo que quería verse mejor. Traté de asegurarle que no les importaría eso, pero no importó lo que dije, eso no calmó sus nervios. No obstante, estuvo de acuerdo en que podrían venir al día siguiente. Sabía que mi padre no tenía un turno programado, pero tendría que consultar con mi madre. La besé castamente y estreché la mano del general... de Charlie antes de regresar a casa.

Mamá y papá estaban allí cuando llegué. Podía oler algo increíble cocinándose y encontré a papá en la sala revisando algunos expedientes de pacientes. Saludé a mamá con un beso en la mejilla antes de robar un poco de salsa de pasta de la estufa. Ella me dio una palmada en la mano y me echó de la cocina. Me fui con una sonrisa y hablé con papá hasta que ella nos llamó a la mesa.

—Mamá —le dije mientras comíamos el postre—, ¿trabajas mañana?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Aunque podría tomarme el día libre. ¿Tenías algo en mente?

—Bueno, Bella dijo que se sentiría en condiciones de recibir invitados si...

—¡Sí! —Su exclamación me interrumpió y sonreí ante su entusiasmo—. Me tomaré mañana libre. ¿A qué hora querrá vernos? ¿Puedo llevarle algo? Podría cocinar si quieres que almorcemos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Papá y yo nos reíamos—. Cálmate. Tiene terapia a las 1030. Eso generalmente dura una hora, tal vez un poco más. Sin embargo, su padre generalmente trae el almuerzo, así que no tienes que cocinar. ¿Qué tal si planeamos estar allí alrededor de las 1300 horas? —Ella asintió y se levantó, dejándonos en la mesa mientras se alejaba murmurando para sí misma.

—Supongo que es el final de la cena —dijo papá divertido—. Vamos. Vamos a limpiar esto.

Al día siguiente, mamá apenas podía ser contenida. Cuando preguntó si podía llevarle algo a Bella, olvidó mencionar que ya había estado armando algo. Mamá dijo que era un "paquete de provisiones". Tenía todo tipo de cosas que harían la estancia de Bella en el hospital más soportable. Había libros, crucigramas, una esponja vegetal (¿Qué era eso?), algo que parecía un sostén, pero mamá dijo que era para ponerte en los ojos cuando dormías, y una serie de otras cosas de las que ni siquiera quería saber. Lo tenía todo arreglado en una canasta con una tarjeta que se había negado a dejarme leer.

Llegamos al hospital quince minutos antes de lo planeado. No pude contener a mamá, así que conduje lo más lento posible en el camino al hospital. Cuando llegamos, llevé a mis padres a su habitación en el tercer piso y llamé antes de entrar. Sonreí cuando vi a Bella sentada en la cama con las piernas colgando a un lado. Me di cuenta de que se había lavado y peinado el cabello, se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje y estaba vestida con unos bonitos pantalones y una camisa más elegante de lo que había estado usando últimamente. Anoche le dije por teléfono que no tenía que hacer esto, pero dijo que quería causar una buena primera impresión. Me acerqué y la besé a modo de saludo. Se puso de pie para saludar a mis padres, pero su peso corporal se apoyó fuertemente contra mí.

—Doctor y señora Cullen, es un placer conocerlos finalmente en persona —dijo mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla. Mi madre dio un paso adelante, colocó la canasta a los pies de la cama y atrajo a una sorprendida Bella a un abrazo.

—Es tan bueno conocerte finalmente, querida —dijo emocionalmente antes de retroceder—. Por favor llámame Es. Te ves hermosa. —Ella se giró hacia mí—. Lo hiciste bien, hijo. —Resoplé y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Ella amaba avergonzarme; lo juro—. Entonces, Bella, ¿puedo llamarte Bella? ¿Por qué no te sientas? Apuesto a que ya has tenido una mañana agotadora. No es necesario que te pares por nosotros. —Mi papá dio un paso adelante y tomó la mano de Bella suavemente.

—Y por favor llámame Carlisle —dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Encantado de conocerte. —Bella sonrió y asintió antes de bajar cuidadosamente a la cama. La ayudé a acomodarse y luego acerqué otra silla para que hubiera cuatro. Me sorprendió que le ganáramos a su padre aquí. Estaba seguro de que llegaría pronto.

—Edward nos contó mucho sobre ti —continuó mamá después de que tomáramos asiento.

—Todo bueno, espero —dijo Bella mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! —Tomó la canasta de la cama y la colocó en la mesita—. Te traje algunas chucherías para que tu estadía aquí sea un poco más cómoda. Espero que todas sean cosas que disfrutas.

—¡Me encantan los crucigramas! —dijo Bella emocionada—. Todo lo demás también se ve muy bien. Será bueno tener algunas comodidades.

Pasamos unos treinta minutos hablando. Bueno, escuchamos a mamá hablar. Papá intervino cuando fue apropiado, pero las mujeres dominaron la conversación. Yo simplemente disfruté viendo a mis padres y a Bella llevarse tan bien. Planeaba tenerla en mi vida durante mucho tiempo, así que era genial ver que se llevaban bien. Después de un tiempo, Bella le preguntó a papá sobre su trabajo en el hospital. Tenía ese brillo emocionado en sus ojos mientras discutían sus procedimientos y pacientes más recientes.

—¿Interrumpo? —Levanté la vista al escuchar el saludo de Charlie. Mamá lo hizo pasar adentro y lo recibió en la discusión sin problemas. La conversación fue fácil y todos se llevaban bien. Me hizo tener esperanzas para nuestro futuro—. Bueno, Bells, escuché al doctor decir algo sobre darte el alta pronto. No estoy seguro de lo que significa "pronto", pero estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo discutirá contigo.

—¡Eso suena genial! —dijo ella, sus ojos iluminados por las noticias—. No puedo esperar para volver a mi rutina. Estoy segura de que las cosas están bien, pero me alegrará volver al hospital. El doctor Juárez probablemente ha estado excepcionalmente ocupado. —Se me cayó el corazón. Sabía que ella planeaba regresar, pero era difícil de escuchar.

—Bells, no puedes decir que vas a volver —dijo su padre con incredulidad. Quería respaldarlo, pero Bella iba a hacer lo que Bella quería hacer. Puede que no me gustara su decisión, pero la apoyaría, la apoyaría a ella.

—Papá, tengo una obligación y una responsabilidad —dijo con calma—. Firmé un contrato, y lo cumpliré. —Estaba seguro de que él vio la determinación en su rostro y supo que no sería capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Entonces, él dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—Edward, no te puede gustar esto. ¿Verdad? —Lo entendía, tratando de ponerme de su lado, pero no iría en contra de Bella.

—Por supuesto que no me gusta —le dije honestamente—. Yo fui quien la encontró después de que la secuestraran. ¿Recuerdas? Confía en mí, nadie la quiere aquí, a salvo, más que yo. —Parecía estar animado por mi respuesta, pero no había terminado—. Sin embargo, esta es la decisión de Bella, y la apoyaré. Si decide regresar, lo apoyaré y encontraré alguna forma de hacerle frente. —Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y los apretó. Eché un vistazo para encontrar sus ojos en los míos, y ella articuló "gracias" con un suspiro.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Kriss21, LizMaratzza, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, cavendano13, NarMaVeg, saraipineda44, AriGoonz, sandy56, carlita16, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Anilu-Belikov, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Chiqui Covet, Pili, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, patymdn, aliceforever85, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Flor Santana, Mar91, Liliana Macias, Esal, Isabelfromnowon, rjnavajas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, CeCiegarcia, Adriu, Adriu y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que dejé a Bella en el hospital y regresé a la base con mi equipo. Dos semanas después de mi regreso, Bella volvió. Todavía tenía problemas para pararse por largos períodos de tiempo y se debilitaba si caminaba demasiado, pero, sin embargo, estaba feliz. No se podía negar cuando su rostro se iluminaba mientras hablaba de su día. Estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta conmigo, pero este día había estado cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza. Ahora sentía que no podía respirar. En solo unas pocas horas, estaría en un avión de regreso a los Estados Unidos, esta vez para siempre.

A Bella todavía le quedaban siete meses de contrato y, como nos había dicho a todos, completaría esos meses aquí en la base. Le habían ofrecido una reasignación, pero la rechazó porque no quería que nadie pensara que era débil. Bufé cuando ella me dijo eso. ¿Débil? Nadie pensaba que era débil. Demonios, incluso el presidente la llamó para hablar con ella sobre su valentía. Solo sacudí la cabeza al recordar esa conversación. Una noche fui a su casa después de su turno y entré para encontrarla con un teléfono satelital en la mano. Curioso, le pregunté si todo estaba bien.

—_Por supuesto —me aseguró—. Solo estoy esperando una llamada telefónica. Trató de comunicarse conmigo antes, pero tenía que prepararme para una cirugía, así que le pedí que volviera a llamar._

—_¿Quién? ¿Tu papá? —pregunté. Charlie había usado sus conexiones para llamarla y hablar con ella día por medio desde que ella regresó._

—_No. El presidente. —Solo la miré sin estar seguro de que estaba procesando lo que dijo._

_—¿Qué?_

—_El presidente. —En ese momento sonó el teléfono—. Hola, soy la doctora Swan._

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras entraba al hospital donde Bella estaba en medio de un turno de doce horas. Nunca entendería cómo recibir la medalla de Defensa de la Libertad* no fue algo importante para ella. Ella dijo que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

William me encontró buscando a Bella y me dijo que volviera a la sala de médicos. Él llamaría a Bella. Me dio una sonrisa triste cuando pasé. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero estoy seguro de que la mueca era evidente. William me había dicho que todos cuidarían de Bella mientras yo no estaba. El sentimiento era apreciado, pero no hizo mucho para calmar mis temores. No estaría aquí para protegerla. Eso era todo a lo que se reducía. No esperé mucho cuando escuché la puerta detrás de mí cerrarse en silencio. Me giré justo a tiempo para que Bella me abrazara y apretara. Estreché mis brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndome muy fuerte mientras nos quedábamos en silencio por más de un minuto. Finalmente, ella se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarme.

—Voy a estar bien —dijo con convicción. Me incliné y presioné mis labios en los de ella, demorándome unos segundos más—. Siete meses no es realmente tanto. —La besé de nuevo, y esta vez se presionó contra mí—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bella —le dije suavemente, apoyando mi frente contra la de ella—. Esto es difícil. No puedes pedirme que no me preocupe. —Ella fue la que se inclinó hacia delante y me besó suavemente esta vez.

—No te pido que no te preocupes. Te pido que confíes en que todos aquí me mantendrán a salvo.

—Lo intentarán. —Incapaz de resistirme, me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios contra los de ella nuevamente. El suave beso rápidamente se calentó. ¿Quién sabía la próxima vez que podría hacer esto? Sintiendo mi estado de ánimo, Bella me devolvió el beso con la misma energía. Un ruido repentino en la puerta nos sacó de nuestro trance, y nos separamos el uno del otro. Me tomó unos minutos más de solo abrazarla antes de poder hablar—. Debería irme. —Ella apretó su agarre en mí rápidamente antes de alejarse.

—Yo-Yo... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Te amo. Te llamaré cuando pueda. —Asentí.

—Espero verte en siete meses y un día. —Ella se rio.

—Sí, capitán. —Gruñí. Ella sabía lo que eso me hacía—. Ahora ve antes de que esto se vuelva más difícil de lo que ya es. —Agarré su rostro y la besé rápido y duro antes de darle una palmada en el trasero.

—Nos vemos, cariño. —Ella saludó con la mano mientras yo salía de la sala caminando hacia atrás.

Durante el siguiente mes, estuve demasiado ocupado para pasar mucho tiempo preocupándome por Bella. Todavía me preocupaba, por supuesto, pero lo hacía en esos preciosos momentos de la noche antes de dormir. Entrenar para ser instructor era un trabajo duro. Hablábamos por teléfono, pero solo era dos veces por semana en el mejor de los casos. Me había mantenido en contacto con Sullivan, el capitán de la Compañía Charlie, ya que todavía estaban estacionados en la base. Habían comprobado a Bella algunas veces por mí e informaron que todo estaba bien.

Una vez que terminé de entrenar, comencé mi rol como instructor y lo disfrutaba más de lo que creía posible. Todavía era agotador, pero en el buen sentido. Sin embargo, la mejor parte de la designación fue que había estado en casa para visitar a mis padres dos veces en el mes desde que estaba en Estados Unidos. Una de esas veces, Emmett y Rosalie habían estado de visita. Verlos, estar con ellos, era casi lo mejor del mundo. Tener a Bella conmigo lo hubiera hecho perfecto.

—¡Cap! —Me giré para ver a Jasper apoyado contra la puerta de mi oficina y sonreí al verlo. No lo había visto en semanas. Me puse de pie y rodeé el escritorio para abrazarlo.

—No soy tu Cap —le dije con una sonrisa—. Nadie lo es. —Jasper había estado oficialmente fuera por aproximadamente una semana.

—Y es una muy buena sensación. —Le hice señas para que se sentara.

Nos pusimos al día por unos minutos, y él me contó sobre la casa que él y Alice compraron en Suffolk, Virginia. Querían permanecer cerca de la base naval de Norfolk donde Alice trabajaba en la oficina de recursos humanos. Jasper había decidido que sería guía en el Great Dismal National Wildlife Refuge. Dijo que le recordaba a su hogar. Él y Alice nunca planearon regresar a Luisiana, pero no venía mal que algo familiar estuviera cerca.

—Tendrás que venir a visitarnos —dijo cuando terminó de contarme sobre sus planes de negocios. Asentí.

—Sabes que lo haré —le aseguré.

—Sí. Ven a visitarnos en unos seis meses. —Lo miré con curiosidad. Qué pedido tan extraño. Vi como una sonrisa eufórica se extendía por su rostro, y lo entendí.

—¡No jodas! —Él asintió y se rio—. Amigo. ¡Vas a ser papá! —Su pierna estaba rebotando, y su rostro nunca antes había estado tan lleno de orgullo—. ¡Felicidades! —Me puse de pie y me acerqué para abrazarlo nuevamente. Habíamos hablado de esto, y sabía que estaban ansiosos. Simplemente no me di cuenta de que sería tan pronto. Se apartó y se frotó la nuca.

—Gracias. Yo, eh, _nosotros_ nos preguntamos si serías el padrino. —¿Padrino? Probablemente habría rechazado la oferta si hubiera sido de otra persona o en cualquier otro momento. ¿Jasper, sin embargo? Y ahora que tenía a Bella, podía imaginarme con un niño. Puse una mano sobre el hombro de Jasper y apreté, con la voz tensa cuando respondí.

—Sería un honor.

* * *

***Medalla de Defensa de la Libertad:** es una condecoración establecida para reconocer a los empleados civiles del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos que son asesinados o heridos en el cumplimiento del deber.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Isabelfromnowon, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cavendano13, patymdn, Tata XOXO, sandy56, tulgarita, Adriu, Kriss21, Flor Santana, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, NarMaVeg, mony17, Chiqui Covet, somas, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Lady Grigori, LizMaratzza, Srita Cullen brandon, rjnavajas, Tecupi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, CeCiegarcia, Mar91, torrespera172, BereB, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, Liliana Macias, freedom2604, Esal, jupy y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Las horas avanzaban lentamente. Había pensado en pedir el día libre, pero ella no estaría aquí hasta finales de la tarde. Hubiera estado ansioso todo el día sin distracción. Así que hice de tripas corazón y me dije a mí mismo que debía pasar el día. Pero a este ritmo, parecía que nunca terminaría.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde que la dejé en la base, y Bella finalmente había sido aprobada para una semana libre. Fue bastante fácil para ella conseguirla, ya que tenía que hacer una consulta con su equipo quirúrgico para verificar su progreso. Cuando terminé el montón de papeleo y evaluaciones del día, el reloj marcaba las 1730. Con suerte, podría llegar a casa con suficiente tiempo para ducharme antes de buscar a Bella en el aeropuerto. La idea me levantó el ánimo significativamente. Dentro de dos horas, la tendría de vuelta en mis brazos.

Estaba alquilando una casa a unos diez minutos de la base. Pensé en quedarme en la base donde era más barato y estaría más cerca del trabajo, pero esperaba que estar en una casa real podría tentar a Bella a quedarse una vez que terminara su contrato. Aparqué y me dirigí a la puerta mientras calculaba cuánto tiempo tenía antes de tener que irme.

—Hola. —Mis ojos se alzaron ante el sonido de su saludo.

—Bella —suspiré con alivio y sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿Cómo llegó antes? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? A la mierda. Me apresuré hacia ella cuando se levantó de donde estaba sentada en los escalones y la rodeé con mis brazos con fuerza. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se rio mientras la levantaba del suelo—. Es tan bueno verte. —La senté y atraje sus labios a los míos—. Estás aquí. —Ella asintió.

—Estoy aquí. —Me besó de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Ella sonrió y lanzó un pulgar detrás de ella.

—Podría irme si…

—No lo hagas. —Envolví un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la giré hacia la puerta—. Solo estoy sorprendido. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Bueno, tomó algo de planificación. —Abrí la puerta, agarré su bolso y tiré de ella adentro—. Tomé un vuelo anterior, un avión de carga. Luego le pedí un aventón al piloto. Vive en algún lugar cerca de aquí. —Me dejé caer en el sofá y la puse en mi regazo—. ¡Oh! También llamé a tu madre para conseguir la dirección. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Tuvimos una conversación encantadora. —Eso me detuvo en seco.

—¿Conversación? ¿Por qué necesitarían tener una conversación? ¿Conseguir una dirección toma qué, dos minutos? —Ella se rio en mi cara—. ¿De qué hablaron?

—Oh, ya sabes, de esto y aquello. —Su respuesta no calmó mi preocupación, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar—. ¿Vas a mostrarme todo? Me encanta lo que he visto hasta ahora. Es muy hogareño.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, el reloj marcaba las 0500. Mi cuerpo estaba en piloto automático, así que aunque era sábado y no trabajaba, mi cuerpo estaba listo para el día. Comencé a estirarme, pero el peso en mi brazo me impidió moverme demasiado. La sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro involuntariamente. Ella estaba aquí. Rodé hacia ella y atraje su cuerpo contra el mío. Solo nos habíamos quedado dormidos hacía unas horas, después de que ella me agotara, algo común cuando pasaba la noche con ella, podría agregar. Con una sensación de satisfacción, lentamente volví a dormir.

Cuando desperté la próxima vez, la cama estaba vacía. Me di la vuelta para ver que eran las 0630, pero no había Bella a la vista. Escuché algo desde afuera de la habitación y fui a investigar después de vestirme con pantalones cortos y una camiseta y lavarme los dientes. La vista que me saludó era única. Bella estaba en la cocina cortando vegetales. Usaba una camisa ajustada con tirantes finos (creo que la había escuchado llamarla camisola) y un bóxer mío, con el pelo recogido desordenadamente en la parte superior de su cabeza y gafas deslizándose por su nariz. Tenía auriculares puestos y balanceaba las caderas al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de los parlantes. Me apoyé contra la jamba de la puerta y la observé.

—¡Oh! —Se sobresaltó cuando unos minutos después levantó la vista y me vio. Se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y me sonrió como disculpándose—. ¿Te desperté? Estaba tratando de ser silenciosa. —Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a ella colocando mis manos en su cintura y girándola para poder mirarla de arriba abajo. Lucía como una fantasía. Dejé que mis manos vagaran hacia su trasero, metiéndolas dentro del bóxer. Gemí cuando no encontré ropa interior. Ella se retorció fuera de mi alcance mientras se reía—. Estoy haciendo el desayuno. No me distraigas.

—¿Yo? —pregunté con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo soy _yo_ el que está distrayendo?

—Cocinar ahora. Jugar más tarde. —Le robé un beso rápido antes de decirle que me pusiera a trabajar.

Preparamos el desayuno, simples omelets con vegetales salteados, y comimos en la mesa. Después de tomar asiento, me di vuelta y acerqué la silla de Bella para que estuviera entre mis piernas. Comí con una mano mientras usaba la otra para acariciar la tentadora piel de su muslo. Ella sonrió con picardía cuando mi mano, sin mi control, por supuesto, vagó un poco alto. Después de lavar los platos, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de llevarla a la habitación, nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida por el timbre.

—Ignóralo —le dije—. No espero a nadie.

—¡Edward! —regañó ella—. Responde la puerta. —Gimoteé cuando vi que tenía la mandíbula apretada. No sería disuadida. Estaba molesto y gratamente sorprendido de encontrar a Jasper y Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —saludé mientras abrazaba a Jasper antes de atraer a Alice a un fuerte abrazo—. Sin embargo, a ti estoy feliz de verte. —Ella se rio de la protesta de Jasper.

—Estamos aquí por el fin de semana —dijo Alice mientras me empujaba y entraba en la casa, dejando caer su bolso en el medio del piso de la sala. Me di vuelta para encontrar a Bella parada en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa emocionada pero nerviosa—. ¡Mírate! —Alice se volvió hacia Jasper con una sonrisa—. No me dijiste que era tan sexi. —Él solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ella es la chica de Edward —dijo Jasper con un suspiro—. No la veo de esa forma.

—Patrañas. Yo lo veo. —Alice se giró y se acercó para abrazar a Bella—. Estoy muy contenta de conocer a la mujer que domesticó a este imbécil. Bienvenida a la familia. —Bella solo se rio, un poco de su nerviosismo desapareció.

—Gracias —le dijo a Alice, y pude escuchar la sinceridad en su voz—. Yo, uh, voy a ir a vestirme. Ahora vuelvo. —Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Alice se giró hacia mí.

—Estás tan enamorado, es asqueroso. —Me encogí de hombros sin intención de corregirla. Alice se acercó y me palmeó la mejilla—. Jasper dijo que querías convencerla de que se quedara. Estamos aquí para ayudar a lograr eso. Quiero decir, ¿quién puede resistirse a esto? —Se señaló a sí misma—. ¿Y esto? —Puso sus manos sobre su estómago y yo sonreí como un tonto.

—Nadie, Alice. Nadie.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Adriu, Isabelfromnowon, Flor Santana, ariyasy, cavendano13, Liliana Macias, Tecupi, patymdn, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Chiqui Covet, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Anilu-Belikov, Pili, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Beatriz Gomes2, Srita Cullen brandon, somas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, NarMaVeg, rjnavajas, LizMaratzza, sandy56, BereB, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, jupy, Esal, Mar91, CeCiegarcia, bbluelilas, Mel. ACS, Brenda Cullenn y Jade HSos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Instalé a Alice y Jasper en la habitación de invitados con sábanas limpias. Bella puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había hecho la cama de invitados. Le dije que si hubiera estado aquí, podría haberme recordado. Ella solo me besó y me empujó a la habitación para cambiarme. Jasper había planeado con anticipación, investigando atracciones en el área y comprado boletos para la ZipQuest Waterfall & Treetop Adventure en la ciudad vecina. Pregunté si Alice estaba segura de que debía ir, y fiel al estilo Alice, ella me dio una palmada en la nuca y me dijo que me preparara.

Después de que todos nos pusimos el atuendo apropiado, nos subimos a la SUV de Alice. Bella y yo nos deslizamos en la parte de atrás, y ella se puso el cinturón de seguridad del medio antes de inclinarse a mi lado. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella, contento de estar cerca. Solo la tendría por una semana, así que iba a saborear cada momento. El viaje fue relativamente rápido, y Bella estaba rebotando en su asiento una vez que llegamos.

—Entonces, prácticamente podemos hacer lo que queramos —dijo Jasper mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada—. Hay tirolesas, recorrido de cuerdas en los árboles, una resortera humana, todo tipo de cosas. Cariño, creo que tal vez deberías evitar la resortera. —Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Confía en mí —dijo ella—. Estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo con eso.

—¡Quiero hacerlo todo! —dijo Bella con una sonrisa gigante. La atraje hacia mí para besarla rápidamente.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos, cariño —le aseguré mientras me empujaba hacia la entrada rápidamente—. Sin embargo, tal vez también deberías evitar la resortera. No quiero que te lastimes la pierna. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero también asintió. Podía confiar en ella para no llevar sus límites demasiado lejos.

El día fue maravilloso. Jasper, Bella y yo hicimos todo, excepto la resortera. Alice no pudo hacer el recorrido de cuerdas en los árboles. Tan pronto como llegó allí, comenzó el vértigo. La bajamos con seguridad, y ella se instaló en una silla de jardín donde podía vernos a los tres. Alice se rio mientras correteábamos, Bella nos pasó, porque Jasper y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados tratando de sabotearnos. El día fue genial, y cuando salimos alrededor de 1500, estaba listo para una siesta. Bella me había mantenido despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior, y combinado con el esfuerzo de hoy, estaba muriéndome de cansancio. Una vez de vuelta en la casa, Alice preparó la cena y el resto de la noche fue sencilla. Estuvimos en la cama mucho antes de las 2200.

Nos despertamos temprano el domingo antes de subir a los vehículos para conducir a Chesapeake. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en casa por el fin de semana, así que pasaríamos el día con la familia. Cuando le dije a mamá que Jasper y Alice habían venido a visitarme, ella me dijo que los trajera. "¡Cuantos más, mejor!". Ellos conducirían a casa desde allí, pero Bella y yo nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche ya que me habían aprobado para tener libre el lunes antes de regresar a Fort Bragg. Sostuve la mano de Bella todo el camino a casa, disfrutando de tenerla a mi lado. Me hizo querer que se quedara aún más.

—¡Hola! —exclamó mamá cuando salimos del auto. Agarré nuestros bolsos de la parte de atrás y di un paso al frente de la camioneta con Bella. Sacudí mi cabeza, indicándole que avanzara. Ella chilló, bajó las escaleras y se apresuró a jalar a... Bella en un abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. —Bella se rio mientras abrazaba a mi madre. Miré perplejo.

—Ummm... —No sabía qué decir. Mamá se apartó y me miró con lástima.

—Hola a ti también. —Ella me atrajo a un abrazo que le devolví, pero rápidamente se alejó. Tomando la mano de Bella, la atrajo hacia donde estaban mis amigos mirándome con sonrisas divertidas—. Deben ser Jasper y Alice. Estoy tan feliz de conocerlos. —Ella abrazó a Alice y luego a Jasper. Luego extendió la mano y acarició el vientre de Alice—. Y ahí está mi nieto-ahijado. —Se inclinó hacia delante para hablar directamente al estómago de Alice, la vergüenza ardía en mi rostro—. Vamos a pasar buenos momentos, pequeño. —Jasper miraba a su alrededor, sin saber cómo responder. Sin embargo, Alice... Alice estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

—Tú y yo seremos buenas amigas, Esme —dijo con una risita.

—Llámame Es. —Mamá sonrió y la tomó con la mano que no sostenía a Bella, luego las metió a ambas en la casa, hablando rápidamente sobre sus planes para la barbacoa que comenzaría en unas pocas horas.

—Entonces —dijo Jasper mientras se paraba a mi lado—. Esa es tu madre. —Asentí—. No estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? —Negué con la cabeza—. Está bien. Vamos adentro.

Poco después de entrar en la casa, a los chicos nos echaron de la cocina mientras las mujeres trabajaban en la comida para más tarde. Nosotros estábamos a cargo de la parrilla, pero eso no tendría que suceder por al menos tres horas. Pusimos ESPN para ruido de fondo mientras hablábamos y Emmett y Jasper se conocían. Papá tenía algunas revistas médicas en la mesa auxiliar, pero solo las abrió algunas veces. De vez en cuando, un fuerte eco de risas resonaba en la casa desde la cocina. Me preocupaba no saber de qué estaban hablando.

Mamá finalmente nos indicó que comenzáramos las hamburguesas y los perritos calientes, así que nos trasladamos afuera. Mamá se quedó con nosotros, acostada en su sofá columpio para disfrutar de la brisa. Cuando papá dijo que estábamos a minutos de estar listos para comer, entré para avisarles a Bella, Rosalie y Alice. Al acercarme a la cocina, pude escuchar que la risa se había desvanecido y el tono era mucho más serio que antes. No quería escuchar a escondidas, pero tampoco sentía que debía interrumpir.

—... preocupaba —escuché a Bella decir, entrando en medio de una conversación—. La escuela secundaria era aburrida. Había estado estudiando libros de texto universitarios durante más de un año. Por lo tanto, mi mente vagaba a menudo. Todos se burlaban de mí, chicos y chicas por igual.

—Eso es horrible —dijo Alice, la compasión evidente en su voz.

—Fue bastante fácil de manejar. Quiero decir, solo eran palabras.

—Hasta que no lo fue. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Rosalie, aunque sonaba más como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—Era el último año; tenía catorce años. Había un tipo, Lewis. Me gustaba, lo hizo por unos meses. Era de último año, no uno de los tipos populares, pero no un completo nerd como yo. Me pidió que fuera a un juego de fútbol con él. Cuando lo pensé después, supe que debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Nunca le había gustado el fútbol. —Ella suspiró y yo apreté el puño. No importaba lo que había hecho ese imbécil; quería encontrarlo y darle un puñetazo en la cara—. Me dijo que me encontraría afuera de la entrada. Así que pasé una hora convenciendo a mi padre de que me dejara ir, me vestí con mi mejor atuendo, y me quedé esperando afuera de la entrada. Esperé media hora, y justo cuando decidí que me iría, sucedió. Parte de los populares estaba en la parte superior de las gradas con bombitas llenas de agua de colores. Me bombardearon, manchando mi atuendo blanco. Luego, para empeorar las cosas, también me arrojaron kétchup y mostaza.

Estaba seguro de que las chicas la estaban consolando, pero la sangre que corría por mis oídos lo ahogó todo. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a tratarla de esa manera? Ella era brillante, hermosa y una de las personas más amables que había conocido. ¿Cómo podría alguien en su sano juicio no enamorarse de ella? Esos imbéciles no sabían la suerte que tenían de no estar en mi presencia en este momento. Les daría una dosis de su propia medicina. Incapaz de escuchar más, entré en la cocina donde Rosalie y Alice estaban abrazando a Bella.

—Hora de comer —dije, esperando que la ira en mi voz no fuera evidente. Las dos chicas se apartaron, se aclararon la garganta y caminaron afuera. Bella me miró con curiosidad, sintiendo de inmediato mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Lista? —Su cara cayó.

—Escuchaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó con resignación. La jalé a mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

—No quise escuchar. —Ella me abrazó—. Cariño, siento mucho que te haya pasado. No merecías nada de eso. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No quería decírtelo, porque sabía que te enojarías y te pondrías todo "hombre" conmigo. —Me aparté para mirarla con sorpresa.

—¿Ponerme todo _hombre_? ¿Qué significa eso? —Ella sonrió con indulgencia.

—Odio lo que sucedió, y en ese momento, fue devastador. Sin embargo, está en el pasado. He seguido adelante. No tienes que estar enojado por mí.

—No estoy enojado. —Ella levantó una ceja, y yo resoplé—. Estoy furioso. Si alguna vez encuentro a alguno de esos hijos de puta, los haré pedazos. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarme.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, alejandra1987, patymdn, Beatriz Gomes2, krisr0405, sandy56, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, LizMaratzza, Pili, ariyasy, somas, saraipineda44, angryc, BereB, Lady Grigori, Rosana, Flor Santana, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, tulgarita, Srita Cullen brandon, jupy, Esal, Chiqui Covet, Adriu, torrespera172, rosy canul 10, CeCiegarcia, aliceforever85, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Tecupi, NarMaVeg, nydiac10 y kaja0507._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

El martes volví a trabajar. Bella insistió en que no me tomara mucho tiempo libre del trabajo solo para pasarlo con ella. Tenía un deber, me recordó, y de mala gana hice lo que me dijo. Una parte de mí estaba contenta de haberla escuchado, porque nada me hacía más feliz que volver a casa para encontrarla allí. Traté de moderar mi esperanza de que ella eligiera mudarse aquí después de su asignación actual, así no estaría tan decepcionado. Esta era Bella después de todo. Ella tenía un espíritu aventurero y probablemente se dirigiría a la siguiente ubicación. Estaríamos bien; lo creía un cien por ciento. Aunque la extrañaría. Y me preocuparía por ella. Dios, me preocuparía por ella.

Cada tarde volvía a casa para encontrar a Bella terminando la cena o con esta ya en la mesa. Comíamos y luego encontrábamos alguna aventura cerca. Nuestras aventuras iban desde caminatas hasta visitar las tiendas locales y visitar el dormitorio. Bella quería ver todo lo que el lugar tenía para ofrecer, y yo quería hacer todo lo posible para que se enamorara de la ciudad. Si ella amaba la ciudad, eso solo podría aumentar mis posibilidades de convencerla de que se mudara aquí eventualmente.

Cuando llegué a casa el jueves por la noche, Bella se apresuró a poner la cena en la mesa. Había preparado filetes con papas al horno y judías verdes. La vista de ella, con el pelo recogido sobre su cabeza y los lentes deslizándose por su nariz, hizo que mi corazón se agitara. Quería eso todos los días, y tendría que esperar meses, más tiempo dependiendo de dónde eligiera su próxima asignación.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —se disculpó apresuradamente—. Mi reunión duró más de lo planeado.

—¿Reunión? —pregunté mientras me acercaba para besarla.

—La reunión con el general estuvo bien, pero el comité de selección de la escuela me demoró. —Sonreí ampliamente. Desde que regresó a la base, había estado trabajando para llevar a Newton a la escuela de medicina. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ser médico. Newton se había vuelto tímido cuando ella lo elogió y le agradeció por su trabajo y le explicó que no había tomado la ruta de la escuela de medicina por dinero. Ella estaba decidida a que eso ya no fuera una barrera para él.

—Huele increíble —le dije mientras la seguía a la mesa.

La cena fue maravillosa pero apagada. Bella trató de involucrarme en una conversación, y honestamente intenté participar, pero mi mente seguía divagando. No podía dejar de pensar en ella volviendo a la base. Después de comer, ayudé a limpiar la mesa, ella lavó los platos y yo los sequé. En un momento, estaba rociando un plato y un chorro de agua tibia golpeó mi estómago. Miré mi camisa medio empapada y luego lentamente a ella. No me estaba mirando, pero pude ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Extendí la mano y le eché espuma. Ella jadeó y me miró con incredulidad.

—Hiciste eso a propósito —acusó. Dominé mis rasgos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondí inocentemente. Ella dudó por un momento, y ambos nos estiramos por el rociador al mismo tiempo. Llegué primero, pero solo por un pelo. Peleamos por él unos segundos antes de que ella apretara la boquilla, que me apuntaba directamente. Su risa resonó por la casa. Cerré el agua, la levanté por la cintura y la hice girar.

—¡Edward! —Todavía se reía mientras la sentaba en la encimera de la cocina. Me reí y me alejé solo el tiempo suficiente para quitarme la camisa. Se mordió el labio mientras me miraba. Me volví a poner entre sus piernas, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Besé su hombro, arrastrando mis labios sobre su deliciosa clavícula. Podía sentir su tarareo en mis labios, haciéndome mordisquear la base de su cuello. Ella gimió ante la acción—. Estás todo mojado.

—Tú también lo estarás —susurré. Su respiración era pesada y sus manos vagaron por mi cabello.

—Estás teniendo éxito. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de mis atenciones por unos momentos—. Una chica podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—Sabes tan bien. —Ella gimió cuando mis labios viajaron más abajo, bajando su camisa para exponerla, así podía succionar su hermosa piel pálida.

—Edward. —Mi nombre salió de sus labios carnosos, y me moví para presionar los míos sobre ellos—. Llévame a la cama.

Más tarde esa noche, yacíamos en la cama disfrutando de estar en presencia del otro. Bella estaba bocabajo, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza. Ella había sacado la pierna de abajo de la sábana diciendo que hacía calor. Su movimiento había bajado la sábana para cubrir solo su mitad inferior. Su espalda estaba ligeramente arqueada, la pendiente en su columna cautivándome junto con esos dos hoyuelos que se encontraban en la parte superior de su delicioso trasero.

—Podríamos hacer esto todos los días —le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos ligeramente por su columna —. Por supuesto, probablemente no sería todos los días. Necesitaríamos descansar al menos una vez a la semana. —Ella se rio, su nariz se arrugó con el movimiento—. Sin embargo, honestamente. Te quiero aquí. —Era la primera vez que lo decía tan directo, y mis nervios estallaron—. Te quiero a salvo. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y todo lo que pude hacer fue rodar los míos—. Lo más importante, te quiero conmigo. Quiero construir una vida contigo, más temprano que tarde. —Ella me miró por un largo segundo, y me preparé para que me desilusionara.

—De acuerdo. —_Espera. ¿Qué?_

—¿Eh? —Ella sonrió con indulgencia.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? Como en... ¿de acuerdo? —Se rio de mí antes de inclinarse y besarme suavemente.

—En realidad, ya firmé un contrato para el hospital de la base, comenzando la próxima semana. Ya no puedo quedarme allí. Es —hizo una pausa—, _difícil_. —Podía escuchar algo en su voz, algo que no podía identificar, pero estaba muy abrumado por la felicidad. No pude evitar atraerla para un beso. Ella se quedaba. Se quedaba conmigo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo? El próximo es el epílogo y nos despedimos de esta historia._

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ rjnavajas, Kriss21, tulgarita, Flor Santana, alejandra1987, Isabelfromnowon, patymdn, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, NarMaVeg, Pam Malfoy Black, LizMaratzza, rosana, krisr0405, Esal, Chiqui Covet, BereB, Liz Vidal, Brenda Cullenn, Lizdayanna, Pili, somas, Tata XOXO, vanex, jupy, AriGoonz, Fallen Dark Angel 07, TheYos16, CeCiegarcia, sandy56, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Srita Cullen brandon, Mar91, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, bealnum, nydiac10, Adriu, saraipineda44 y Tecupi._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	35. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**aspire2write**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de __**aspire2write**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

**By:** aspire2write

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**Ocho meses después:**_

—¿Piensas casarte conmigo? —Se giró hacia mí con la expresión más extraña en su rostro, una mezcla entre confusión, miedo y curiosidad. Tuve que ocultar la diversión que sentía.

Una parte de mí entendía, porque la pregunta parecía venir de la nada. Me había despertado de un sueño hacía veinte minutos, un sueño de nuestra boda. A las pocas semanas de conocerla, supe que Bella era mi para siempre. No podía precisar el momento exacto o incluso si hubo una ocasión específica que lo cerró para mí. Ella me robó el corazón, y ni siquiera me di cuenta en ese momento.

—Matrimonio. —Se giró de costado para mirarme, con la mano metida debajo de la cabeza mientras dejaba que la idea le diera vueltas en la cabeza. Admiré la vista de ella todavía arrugada por el sueño, sus ojos aún ligeramente empañados. La satisfacción que sentía de tenerla aquí conmigo se apoderó de mí—. No... —Se me cayó el estómago—. No sé, creo. —Bueno. Eso no era una negativa rotunda—. ¿Estás...?

—No. —Levanté la mano para acunar su mejilla—. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Todavía no. —Pareció relajarse cuando sus hombros cayeron ligeramente, y sus cejas se alisaron de su ligero ceño fruncido—. Solo quiero saber si piensas en ello. ¿Es algo que has considerado? —Puso su mano sobre la mía, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y bajó mi mano para descansarla contra su pecho.

—Honestamente, no lo creo. —En lugar de sentirme ofendido o herido, esperé. Ella se explicaría, y conociendo a mi chica, sería completamente lógico. Al menos lo sería en su cabeza—. Mamá nos dejó cuando yo era muy joven. No recuerdo mucho de ella, solo lo que papá me contó. Entonces solo fuimos él y yo por... siempre. Luego, a medida que crecía, veía a sus hombres casarse —suspiró—, y divorciarse. Los matrimonios militares no son fáciles. —Una declaración más cierta nunca se había dicho—. Creo que vi eso y pensé que no era lo que quería. Además, estaba bastante ocupada con la escuela. No era una chica normal, Edward. —No pude evitar que la sonrisa floreciera en mi rostro. Incapaz de resistirme, me incliné hacia adelante y besé la punta de su nariz.

—Aún no lo eres, cariño. Es una de las cosas que amo de ti. —Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y el color llenó sus mejillas mientras sus ojos me miraban con ternura. Esperaba que comprendiera cuánto la amaba exactamente como era.

—Entonces, no, supongo que realmente no pienso en casarme contigo. —Se acercó más y enredó su pierna entre las mías. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella, disfrutando de tenerla cerca—. Pero pienso en pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Al menos, ese es mi plan. —Mi corazón martilleó en mi pecho ante su confesión y mi polla se hinchó. Básicamente estaba diciendo que sí a una propuesta, y eso me hizo un hombre muy, _muy_ feliz.

—¿Sí? —pregunté para confirmar. Ella me sonrió con indulgencia.

—Sí. —Me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios contra los de ella—. ¿Suena bien?

—Suena genial. —Pasé mi mano arriba y abajo por su columna, mi mano bajaba cada vez más con cada pasada. Su respiración se aceleró cuando mi toque se deslizó sobre su trasero y hasta su muslo. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior, y ella se rio—. Oh, nena. —Pasé mi mano por debajo de su camiseta (mi camiseta) hasta que tuve un puñado de su delicioso trasero y lo apreté. Ella empujó hacia adelante frotándose ligeramente contra mí—. Déjame mostrarte lo feliz que me has hecho.

En lugar de contestarme, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó mis labios con los suyos, besándome posesivamente. Rodé sobre mi espalda cuando ella presionó mi hombro y se movió para montarme. Nuestros labios nunca se separaron mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Sus manos bajaron por mi pecho, y gruñí cuando ella rodeó mis pezones antes de mover sus manos más abajo. Trazó mis abdominales, una característica que no me había dado cuenta hasta hacía poco que la afectaba de la manera en que lo hacía. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y luego la aparté para saborear su cuello. Se quedó sin aliento, apoyó una mano en la cama junto a mi cabeza y movió su mitad inferior contra mí lentamente. Gruñí ante la sensación e intenté mantener el control sobre mi libido.

—Edward, por favor. —Ella trató de quitar mi bóxer con una mano, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Moví mis manos por sus costados y agarré sus caderas.

—Levántate. —Ella se puso de rodillas, y rápidamente me quité la ofensiva ropa antes de tirar de ella hacia abajo para que descansara más arriba en mi torso. Una vez estable, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y la arrojó en algún lugar de la habitación. Pude ver la intención en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera seguir, me senté rápidamente y la giré para que estuviera sobre su espalda. Gritó sorprendida pero sonrió cuando me moví sobre ella—. Se supone que debo mostrarte lo feliz que me haces. —Ella hizo un puchero adorable.

—Vuelve aquí. —Me sostuve sobre ella para que nuestros cuerpos no se tocaran y me incliné para besarla lentamente. Ella gimió e intentó tirar de mí contra ella.

—Uh, uh, uh. —Cuando frunció el ceño, la besé castamente—. Sé una buena chica. —Le guiñé un ojo—. Haré que valga la pena. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se mordió el labio, lo que sabía que me volvía loco.

Una vez que vi la rendición en sus ojos, me incliné y suavemente puse mis labios sobre los de ella. El beso fue lento y lánguido mientras disfrutaba su sabor. Me mantuve por encima de ella, porque sabía que en el momento en que mi cuerpo se presionara contra ella, estaría perdido. Sus dedos peinaron mi cabello y rascaron mi cuero cabelludo enviando una sacudida de deseo a través de mi cuerpo. Temeroso de perder el control antes de completar mi misión, me moví para arrastrar mis labios por la columna de su esbelto cuello y sobre su corazón, mi corazón. Ella suspiró pero rápidamente contuvo el aliento cuando cerré los labios sobre su pezón rosado. Giré mi lengua alrededor de ella saboreando el sonido de su gemido. Queriendo ser un amante atento, me trasladé a su otro seno para rendirle el mismo respeto.

—Sí. —Su agarre en mi cabello se tensó mientras me sostenía cerca de ella. Me reí entre dientes cuando sentí su pierna envolverse alrededor de mí tratando de tirarme contra ella—. Edward —se quejó cuando me negué a obedecer.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Me encargaré de ti. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un resoplido, pero su cuerpo no podía mentir. Ella estaba disfrutando esto. Le pellizqué el pezón erecto sacándole un chillido que fue seguido rápidamente por otro gemido. Puse mis labios nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, pero me moví hacia el sur rozando su lindo y pequeño ombligo. Justo antes de llegar a donde ella más me quería, me desvié y moví mis besos a su cadera y luego a su muslo.

—Edward, por favor. —Sentí que tiraba de mi cabello pero me resistí. Iba a hacerla feliz, pero iba a jugar un poco primero. Cuando me moví más abajo por su cuerpo, su mano cayó sobre la cama mientras jadeaba. Empujé su pierna hacia un lado para darme mejor acceso. Sus manos empuñaron la sábana cuando mordisqueé el interior de su rodilla—. Mierda. Edward, ¿cómo haces eso? —El orgullo se hinchó junto con mi polla. Ella siempre había sido sensible allí. Incapaz de resistirla por más tiempo, especialmente cuando hablaba así, me moví y le di un pequeño beso en el coño. Ella saltó ligeramente ante el contacto antes de calmarse—. Joder. Sí.

Mantuve mis ojos en su rostro todo el tiempo que la amé con la boca. Ella trató de mirarme, pero finalmente perdió la batalla. Sus párpados se cerraron mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y su cuerpo se arqueaba. Guié sus piernas sobre mis hombros y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla en su lugar mientras lamía y chupaba su clítoris. Cuando ella se tensó y su respiración se aceleró, retrocedí y me moví para colocar besos en sus muslos.

—No, no, no. No te detengas —rogó, pero yo no cedí. En cambio, chupé su muslo interno dejando una marca que solo yo podía ver. Ella gruñó ante mi acción.

—Te dije que haría que valiera la pena —le recordé—. Confía en mí. —Se apoyó en sus codos para lanzarme una mirada suplicante.

—Pero te quiero a ti.

—Me tienes. Me tienes por el resto de tu vida. —Ella sonrió tiernamente ante mi confesión y luego sus ojos se volvieron depredadores.

Volví a probarla una vez más, y ella se quedó donde me miraba atentamente. Retiré mi mano y coloqué un dedo en su entrada. Ella se tensó, pero no era por el miedo. Mi hambre creció mientras veía sus ojos caer en anticipación. La provoqué pasando el dedo fuera de su entrada mientras mi boca continuaba con su tarea. Su boca se separó ligeramente cuando levantó las caderas tratando de empujarse sobre mi dedo. Me aparté para darle una mirada severa, pero no pude contenerme cuando ella comenzó a cantar _por favor_ en un susurro. Finalmente, la embestí mientras tiraba de su clítoris con mis dientes.

—¡Sí! —gritó mientras se recostaba contra la almohada. Su suave calor envolvió mi dedo, y no quería nada más en ese momento que estar dentro de ella, pero quería que ella se viniera primero. Manteniendo mis movimientos lentos y deliberados, moví mi otra mano hacia arriba para pellizcarle el pezón. Su mano cubrió la mía y tiró. Gemí cuando ella me chupó el dedo con la boca y mordió, lo que la hizo gemir a mi alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me estuviera frotando contra la cama como un niño de diecisiete años—. Edward, yo... —No necesitaba terminar su oración. Podía sentir que comenzaba a apretarse alrededor de mi dedo. Redoblando mis esfuerzos, agregué un dedo y me moví más rápido mientras seguía trabajándola con la boca—. ¡Edward, _oh_! Voy a... —Su cuerpo se arqueó de la cama mientras se desmoronaba en mis brazos. La trabajé a través de su orgasmo sin liberarla hasta que comenzó a respirar de nuevo, respiraciones profundas que hicieron que su pecho subiera y bajara. Admiré el brillo del sudor que relucía en su cuerpo—. Ven... ven... aquí. —Me moví por su cuerpo besando su piel en el camino.

—Hola, hermosa —dije en voz baja una vez que estuve por encima de ella. Besé el costado de su boca mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Te deseo. —Enganchó una pierna alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró hacia abajo. Esta vez no peleé con ella y me acomodé entre sus piernas—. Ahora. —No dispuesto a desobedecer su orden, me hundí en ella. _Mierda._ Todavía estaba muy apretada por su orgasmo. Podía sentirla apretarse a mi alrededor mientras me acomodaba con mis caderas al ras contra las de ella—. Muévete, Edward. Por favor. —Envolví mis brazos debajo y alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndola cerca antes de retroceder hasta que casi me salí y luego embestí en ella. Nada era mejor que esto. Literalmente nada—. Edward, por favor. —La miré a los ojos para ver que estaban locos de deseo—. Cógeme. Por favor. Podemos hacerlo lento y dulce más tarde. —La aplasté en un beso antes de retroceder y ponerme de rodillas.

—¿Quieres que te coja? —pregunté para estar seguro. Se mordió el labio y asintió—. Entonces agárrate. —Cuando extendí la mano hacia la cabecera, sus manos volaron para prepararse. Una vez que tuve apalancamiento, me aferré y la embestí bruscamente.

—¡Sí! —Su grito de aprobación me estimuló y la cogí a un ritmo castigador. No podía quitar la vista de sus senos mientras rebotaban al ritmo de mis embestidas. Sus piernas estaban envueltas a mi alrededor con los tobillos entrelazados—. Joder. Más profundo. —Me agaché para tirar de su trasero más alto sobre mis muslos—. Así. Así... así. —Podía sentir que comenzaba a apretarse a mi alrededor y estaba muy agradecido. Yo no duraría mucho más, y ella necesitaba venirse otra vez. Moví una mano por su cuerpo hasta que se asentó en la parte superior de su montículo. Moví mi pulgar para presionarlo contra su clítoris, y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado.

—Vente para mí, Bella. Vente en mí. —Me di cuenta de que ella estaba luchando contra ello, pero no iba a aceptar nada de eso. Presioné mi pulgar contra ella con más fuerza—. Mírame. Ojos en mí.

Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando comenzó a perder el control. Puse mis manos detrás de sus hombros y la jalé para que me montara. Con mi frente contra la de ella, nuestras fuertes respiraciones mezclándose, no pude aguantar más y caí al borde con ella. La sostuve contra mí mientras ella se estremecía en mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, pero nunca me había sentido más cerca de ella que este momento. La mantuve en mis brazos mientras ambos bajábamos de esa euforia. Se inclinó hacia delante para presionar sus labios contra los míos, pero fue el más breve de los besos. La bajé a la cama pero tenía miedo de aplastarla. Me di la vuelta llevándola conmigo para que ella estuviera en la cima. Yacimos allí unos minutos mientras nos recuperábamos. Finalmente, cruzó los brazos sobre mi pecho y apoyó la barbilla contra ellos.

—No estoy segura de poder decir cuán feliz estás. —Solté una carcajada y acuné sus mejillas.

—Mi chica traviesa. —Ella sonrió tímidamente. Todavía me intrigaba cómo podía ponerse tímida después de todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos. Besó mi pecho antes de volver a mirarme con ojos somnolientos—. Deberíamos salir de la cama. —Miré el despertador al lado de la cama—. Emmett y Rosalie estarán aquí en treinta minutos. —Abrió mucho los ojos, salió de la cama y corrió hacia el armario.

—Tengo que ducharme. Tienes que ducharte. —Ella desapareció en el armario—. ¿Qué pasa si llegan temprano?

—Podemos ducharnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo. —Su cabeza apareció por el marco de la puerta y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De ninguna manera, señor. Entonces realmente estaremos retrasados. —Sonreí. Ella desapareció una vez más, pero solo por unos segundos. Se dirigió al baño con la ropa en la mano. Sin embargo, cuando me pasó, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la empujé hacia la cama.

—Edward —se quejó sin entusiasmo mientras se reía—. No me hagas llegar tarde.

—No llegarás tarde. Ya estás aquí. —Eso era lógico. La lógica siempre ganaba con Bella. Se enderezó, me dio un beso, luego me empujó mientras se apresuraba al baño. Me recosté allí con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La vida era muy buena.

**_Un año después:_**

Revisé mi reloj por enésima vez. Decía las 1730, y gemí. ¿Qué iba a hacer durante la próxima hora? El sonido de pasos en las escaleras me sacó de mis pensamientos. Jasper apareció con una sonrisa pícara. Observándolo con precaución, finalmente le pregunté de qué se trataba la mirada.

—Tu chica se ve bien —dijo casualmente. _¿Qué?_

—¿Ella está aquí? —No pude contener mi emoción mientras me paraba rápidamente.

—Acaba de llegar. —Sirvió un trago y me lo pasó—. Bebe. Tus nervios se están mostrando. —Le mostré el dedo medio pero hice lo que dijo.

—Llegó temprano.

—¿Esperabas algo menos? —Tomó el vaso vacío de mi mano y lo volvió a colocar en la barra—. Todos están aquí ahora. No me sorprendería si empezáramos temprano. —Me animé ante la idea. Estaba tan listo para esto. Antes de que pudiera comentar, sentí un ruido sordo cuando el motor arrancó, y en unos minutos, pude sentir que nos alejábamos del muelle.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Esta es tu última oportunidad. Podemos llegar a la costa si corremos ahora. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—He estado esperando esto por demasiado tiempo. No habrá marcha atrás de mi parte o de ella. —Un golpe en las escaleras nos interrumpió y le dije a la persona que pasara. Sonreí cuando mi papá entró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, y suspiré.

—¿Por qué todos me siguen preguntando eso? Estoy perfectamente bien. Estoy listo para esto. Estoy cansado de esperar. —Él sonrió divertido mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición. Luego tiró del cuello de su camisa—. ¿Incómodo?

—Solo tengo que usar un esmoquin unas pocas veces al año cuando tengo que congraciarme con el consejo. No me gusta. Estoy acostumbrado a mi uniforme. —Jasper y yo nos reímos—. ¿Qué...? —Papá fue interrumpido por otro golpe en las escaleras. ¿Qué pasaba con todas las interrupciones? Mi molestia se disipó rápidamente cuando Hannah asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le parecería comenzar temprano, capitán? —preguntó la coordinadora, y no pude evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro mientras me ponía de pie y me alisaba el uniforme.

—Diablos, sí. —_Mierda_—. Quiero decir, sí, señora. —Ella se rio de mi arrebato.

—Bien. Sal a la cubierta. Les diré a todos los invitados que suban.

Papá y yo salimos mientras Jasper se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras. El capitán del yate se unió a nosotros primero, estrechándome la mano. Le agradecí por hacer esto, pero fui interrumpido cuando nuestros treinta y seis invitados llegaron y se pararon a nuestro alrededor. Sonreí y los saludé, pero no me tomé el tiempo de socializar. Podría hacer eso más tarde. Estaba listo para seguir con el espectáculo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos hubieran reclamado un lugar y comenzáramos. La música comenzó y Jasper entró con Wyatt en sus brazos. Wyatt sostenía los anillos que estaban atados a una almohadilla. No pude evitar sonreír a mi ahijado vestido con elegancia con su propia versión de esmoquin. Cuando Jasper tomó su lugar a mi lado como mi padrino, su esposa comenzó a caminar. Dejó caer pétalos de flores en el camino de una canasta que sostenía Willow, la gemela de Wyatt. Mi sonrisa creció por lo linda que se veía mi ahijada con su pequeño vestido blanco. Alice había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con ellos.

Estaba tan concentrado en los dos pequeños, que no escuché el cambio en la canción. Sin embargo, una vez que vi a mi novia absoluta y asombrosamente hermosa, me quedé sin aliento. Ella estaba aquí. Ella finalmente iba a ser mía. Estaba tan abrumado por la emoción, que tuve que estirar una mano y limpiar una lágrima. No podía creer que ella iba a ser mía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera parada frente a mí, y tuve que obligarme a no tirar de ella a mis brazos y besarla.

—Queridos hermanos... —Sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho de lo que se dijo. Habíamos optado por los votos tradicionales, pero Bella había titubeado en algunas palabras. No la veía nerviosa a menudo, así que fue divertido ver cómo aumentaba el color en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue algo que recordaría por el resto del tiempo.

—_Lo siento. Es solo que me haces sentir... loca... feliz... quiero hacer cosas que probablemente deberían esperar hasta al menos la luna de miel._ —Sonreí ampliamente ante su confesión que me recordó a nuestra primera cita.

—Yo también.

**_Tres años después:_**

Me senté en una de las sillas de camping que habíamos colocado en la sala y solté un largo suspiro. Estaba tan cansado. Si pudiera tener cinco minutos para descansar, podría terminar esta tarea para poder salir a la carretera. El sudor goteaba por mis sienes, así que levanté la mano para limpiarlo. Un susurrado "shhh" detrás de mí me hizo sonreír, pero me apresuré a ocultarlo. Claramente, no estaba destinado a escuchar. Cuando una risita infantil siguió a la orden, no pude resistirme. Me giré apresuradamente mientras me estiraba para acercarlos con un gruñido y hacerles cosquillas.

—¡Tío Edward! ¡Detente! Me voy a hacer pis. —Me detuve inmediatamente, sabiendo que no era una amenaza vacía.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Empacaron los juguetes como se les dijo? —Willow dio un paso adelante para abrazarme con su precioso mohín que sabía cómo usar contra mí.

—Te quiero, tío Eddie. —Solo puse los ojos en blanco. Ella era la única persona a la que dejaba salirse con la suya con eso. Wyatt dio un paso adelante y siguió el ejemplo de su hermana.

—¿Ustedes dos hicieron lo que les pedí? —dijo Jasper mientras entraba desde afuera.

—Papi, tengo sueno —dijo una preciosa voz desde la puerta del dormitorio. Empujé a los gemelos hacia su padre y me acerqué para recoger al último de los tres mosqueteros.

—¿Estás cansada, princesita? —No necesitaba preguntar. Sus ojos caídos lo decían todo. Si le daba dos minutos, ella se apagaría como una luz.

—Sí, papi. ¿Puedo tomar una s-siesta? —Mi corazón se sentía tan lleno cuando ella era así. Puede que solo tuviera dos años, pero al igual que su madre, era ferozmente independiente. Saboreaba el momento en que me permitía abrazarla y amarla. Incapaz de resistirme, besé su frente.

—Estamos casi listos para irnos. Puedes dormir todo el camino a casa si quieres. ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asintió—. ¿Por qué tú, Willow y Wyatt no empacan lo último de los juguetes? En cuanto terminen, puedes dormir.

—Ben. —La puse de pie y los tres desaparecieron en su habitación.

—Vamos, hombre. Tenemos que cargar el colchón, y luego estamos listos para salir —dijo Jasper desde afuera. Una respiración profunda me preparó para el último trabajo manual antes del largo viaje a casa.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo cargar el colchón en el camión de mudanzas. Una vez hecho esto, regresamos para apresurar a los niños. Tan pronto como las cajas estuvieron llenas de juguetes de Maisie, las cargué en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. Jasper me ayudó a ponerles el cinturón a los niños en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. Él conduciría el camión de mudanza, y yo llevaría a los niños conmigo. A todos. Tres. Niños. Solo podía rezar para que durmieran la mayor parte si no todo el camino.

Con los vehículos en marcha y los niños asegurados, regresé para dejar las llaves en la encimera. Antes de irme caminé por la pequeña casa de dos habitaciones que Bella y yo habíamos llamado hogar durante los últimos cuatro años. Fue aquí donde Bella había venido cuando dejó su asignación antes de lo planeado. Fue aquí donde la cargué por el umbral un año más tarde después de que llegáramos a casa de nuestra luna de miel en América del Sur. Luego, poco más de un año después, fue aquí donde trajimos a casa a nuestra hija, Maisie Grace Cullen. Esta pequeña casa tenía muchos recuerdos, pero nuestro nuevo hogar en Chesapeake podría contener más.

—¡Andando! —La exclamación de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos. Con nada más que pensamientos felices de este lugar, cerré la puerta de este capítulo para entrar en el nuevo.

—Papi, extraño a mami —dijo Maisie una vez que salimos a la calle.

—Lo sé, princesa. Yo también —le dije—. Recuerda, tuvo que irse antes para poder preparar las cosas en el trabajo. Estará en la nueva casa cuando lleguemos en unas pocas horas. —Ella asintió, sus párpados cayeron aún más.

Sintonicé Radio Disney y puse todo el sonido hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, todos se durmieron en veinte minutos y no se despertaron hasta que estuvimos a veinte minutos de la casa. Los últimos veinte minutos del viaje los niños me dieron una emocionante interpretación de sus canciones favoritas. Cuando la casa apareció a la vista, suspiré de alivio. Eran las 1400 horas. Si nos poníamos a trabajar de inmediato, podríamos tener todo descargado para la cena. Los niños se animaron cuando les dije que habíamos llegado. Maisie aplaudió cuando vio a Bella parada en el porche delantero.

—¡Mami! —gritó mientras corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas la llevaban. Bella se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para levantarla en sus brazos para un fuerte abrazo.

—Oh, princesita, te extrañé mucho —dijo mientras llenaba a nuestra pequeña de besos. Una vez que desabroché a los gemelos, me dirigí a mi familia. Maisie le estaba contando a Bella todo sobre su semana y lo que Bella se había perdido mientras estuvieron separadas—. Entonces, ¿papi te cuidó bien? —Los bucles chocolate de Maisie rebotaron mientras asentía. Tenía el pelo y la nariz de su madre, pero tenía mis ojos verdes. Ella era la combinación perfecta de nosotros dos.

—Hola, cariño —saludé a Bella antes de besarla y abrazarla a ella y a Maisie—. Te extrañamos. —Ella sonrió muy brillantemente.

—También los extrañé. —Se volvió hacia Maisie—. ¿Quieres ir a ver tu nueva casa? —Bella y yo tuvimos la suerte de construir en lugar de comprar. Habíamos diseñado esta casa en los últimos dos años. Una vez que decidí no renovar mi contrato después de cuatro años como instructor, encontramos un terreno cerca de mis padres y Emmett y Rosalie y comenzamos la construcción. Fue terminada hacía unas semanas.

—¡Yaaaaaaayyyyy! —gritó Maisie. No creía que ella entendiera completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero habíamos intentado prepararla durante el último año para esto.

A Maisie le encantaba que su habitación estuviera arriba. Ella insistió en caminar sola, por lo que tardó un poco en llegar al segundo piso. Bella y yo habíamos decidido poner la habitación principal en el primer piso en la parte trasera de la casa. Bella había luchado con eso. Se había preocupado por estar tan lejos de nuestra hija, pero le recordé que Maisie estaba creciendo y que no nos necesitaría tanto como lo hacía actualmente. Luego preguntó qué haríamos con nuestro próximo hijo. Esa discusión tuvo que ser pospuesta cuando no pude evitar atacarla. Como compromiso, agregamos una habitación cerca de la principal que podría usarse como cuarto para el bebé y luego convertirse fácilmente en una oficina.

Cuando le mostramos a Maisie su habitación, quedó cautivada con la cama de princesa con dosel. Como Bella había traído la mayoría de las cosas de Maisie con anticipación, su habitación estaba completamente lista. La dejamos que jugara con los gemelos mientras descargábamos y desempacábamos. Emmett había venido con algunos amigos para ayudar, por lo que solo tomó dos horas tener todo dentro de la casa. Bella dirigió a todos en dónde colocar las cajas, y Alice y Rosalie desempacaron las cosas de la cocina diciendo que necesitaríamos acceder a ellas rápidamente. Pedí pizza para alimentar a todos los que ayudaron. Una vez que llegó y todos se acomodaron, tomé asiento al lado de Bella.

—He querido preguntarte cómo van las cosas en la clínica. ¿Está todo listo? —le pregunté en voz baja mientras la ruidosa multitud a nuestro alrededor continuaba su conversación.

—Tan listo como puede estar —dijo con un suspiro.

Una vez que tomamos la decisión de mudarnos a Chesapeake, Bella tuvo que decidir qué iba a hacer. Había estado renovando su contrato con el ejército y se había quedado en Fort Bragg. Probablemente podría haber trabajado en Norfolk, pero no le atraía. Ella realmente quería algo que pudiera ofrecer un poco más de estabilidad en lo que respecta a su agenda. Con Maisie creciendo, iba a estar haciendo todo tipo de actividades. Bella quería asegurarse de poder estar allí para todo. Le dije que hablara con mi papá. Él tendría una mejor idea de lo que podría estar disponible en el área de Chesapeake. No me hubiera sorprendido que él le ofreciera conseguirle un trabajo en su hospital, pero me sorprendió con lo que volvió.

En dos días, Bella y mi padre abrirían Cullen Family Care and Surgical Clinic. Aparentemente, papá había estado hablando con mamá acerca de querer reducir su trabajo pero sin saber la mejor manera de hacerlo. No quería comenzar su propio negocio sabiendo que se jubilaría en diez o quince años. Tendría que vender la clínica, y no quería preocuparse por eso. Entonces, en cambio, iban a abrir la clínica juntos.

Al principio sería mucho trabajo, pero una vez que estuviera en funcionamiento, él sería el jefe del personal médico, lo que le permitiría tener más tiempo libre y una carga de trabajo menos estresante. Bella iba a ser la jefa de cirugía, permitiéndole ingresar al quirófano con más frecuencia para los procedimientos programados durante el día. Las emergencias serían manejadas por otro personal. Entonces, ya que era un negocio familiar, pensaron en más. Rosalie había estado trabajando como enfermera desde su graduación, por lo que le ofrecieron el puesto de jefa de enfermería, lo que ella aceptó felizmente. Mamá había tenido la idea final, traer a Alice como su directora de recursos humanos.

—Mírame —le dije después de ver algo que nunca quería ver en su rostro. Duda—. Lo harás maravillosamente. Esto va a ser un éxito, y lo vas a amar. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Creo eso con todo mi corazón. —Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Me retiré a regañadientes cuando comenzaron los silbidos.

—Gracias.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que todos se habían ido y acostáramos a Maisie, me di una larga ducha caliente que hizo maravillas por mis músculos doloridos. Hubiera preferido tener a mi esposa bajo la regadera de la lluvia conmigo, pero ella insistió en limpiar el poco desorden que se había hecho. Una vez que estuve seco y me puse un bóxer slip y pantalones de pijama, fui a buscar a mi esposa. No la escuché en la sala de estar o en la cocina, así que pensé que estaría arriba revisando a Maisie. Justo cuando me movía para subir las escaleras, vi que la luz del patio trasero estaba encendida. La encontré sentada en el columpio, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo se movió para acurrucarse a mi lado cuando me senté junto a ella. Sin querer interrumpir su línea de pensamiento, me quedé callado.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa —dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio. La apreté con fuerza.

—Te extrañé. Maisie también —le dije—. Lo pasamos muy bien juntos, pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Era lo mismo para nosotras cuando te ibas para los ejercicios de entrenamiento. —Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente—. Creo que nos va a encantar aquí.

—Me encantará cualquier lugar en el que estén ustedes. —Ella se giró para sonreírme.

—Ven conmigo. —Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano—. Quiero mostrarte algo. —Dispuesto a seguirla a cualquier parte, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y dejé que me empujara hacia adentro. Nos detuvimos el tiempo suficiente para que echara llave. Cuando ella me empujó hacia la habitación, me animé. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella mostrándome lo que estaba a punto de mostrarme—. Por aquí. —Estaba confundido cuando ella giró en la dirección equivocada y se dirigió hacia la oficina—. Entra. —¿Por qué estaba actuando tan extraña?

Estaba confundido cuando entré para encontrar el lugar completamente decorado como un cuarto de bebé. La cuna de Maisie, que Jasper nos había hecho, estaba colocada en la esquina, y la mecedora favorita de Bella estaba enfrente. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algunas de las cosas viejas de Maisie, y un cambiador estaba en la pared opuesta. Sabía que habíamos hablado de que esto sería el cuarto del bebé cuando llegara el momento, pero no me di cuenta de que Bella querría tenerlo listo de inmediato. Con la apertura de la clínica pronto, pensé que ella querría usar esto como una oficina hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Me giré hacia ella con lo que estaba seguro era una sonrisa confundida en mi rostro.

—¿Esta es tu forma de decir que estás lista para comenzar a intentar por el número dos? —le pregunté. Mi sonrisa pasó de confundida a emocionada—. Podemos comenzar a intentarlo ahora mismo. Te llevaré al otro lado del pasillo en este segundo. —Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco mientras daba un paso adelante, agarraba mi mano y la colocaba sobre su estómago.

—No —dijo con indulgencia—. No necesitamos comenzar a intentarlo.

—¿Entonces qué...? —_Espera_. Me quedé sin aliento al darme cuenta—. Estás embarazada. —Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando una sonrisa feliz se extendió por su rostro—. Estás embarazada; ¿no? —Ella asintió. Incapaz de contenerme, grité y luego la aplasté contra mí mientras la hacía girar. Su risa llenó la habitación.

—Bájame, gran bobo. —Hice lo que me pidió, preocupado de haberle provocado náuseas. ¿Tenía náuseas? ¿Estaba teniendo náuseas matutinas? ¿Había ido al médico? ¿Qué tan avanzada estaba?

—Cuéntame todo. Cuéntame.

—Lo descubrí la semana pasada, y fui a un médico para obtener la confirmación el lunes. Tengo unas catorce semanas y el bebé está bien. —Moví mis manos para cubrir a mi nuevo bebé—. He estado tan ocupada y estresada últimamente, que atribuí al estrés la razón por la que no me vino el período. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada. La doctora Jameson dijo que ya que Maisie se adelantó tanto, van a etiquetar este embarazo como de alto riesgo, pero no hay nada que indique que algo está mal. Ella solo quiere que vaya más a menudo para que me revisen. Si este bebé se parece a su hermana, él o ella estará aquí en algún momento después del año nuevo. —La besé profundamente.

—Te amo, cariño. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me devolvió el beso.

—Yo también te amo. —Ella tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Ahora celebremos. —No tuvo que decirme dos veces.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿Les gustó esta historia?_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que nos acompañaron en esta traducción, y siguen con nosotras a pesar de todo, lo apreciamos mucho. Si quieren dejarle un review a la autora, en nuestro perfil encuentra el link a la historia original, y en EFF encuentran opciones de mensaje._

_Las esperamos en nuestra próxima traducción, abajo les dejamos el summary para que la vayan conociendo._

_**Bad Timing**_

_Exitosa e inteligente, Bella siempre había tomado la decisión correcta. Hasta ese día, esa única vez. Pero una vez es todo lo que se necesita. La Ley de Murphy ataca de nuevo._

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ CeCiegarcia, Isabelfromnowon, Kriss21, ariyasy, aliceforever85, krisr0405, Gabs Frape, Pili, somas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, nydiac10, saraipineda44, Twilight all my love 4 ever, BereB, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Srita Cullen brandon, Lady Grigori, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Flor Santana, tulgarita, carlita16, Tecupi, jupy, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Lizdayanna, Esal, NarMaVeg, Chiqui Covet, Adriu, kaja0507, sandy56, Mar91, Flor Mcarty, alejandra1987 y los Guest._

_¡Hasta la próxima traducción!_


End file.
